Awakening from the Vision of escaflowne
by youjibaracuda
Summary: Six years after Gaea...Hitomi needs Van...will he come to her? Has their love survived? NEW CHAPTER UP!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!
1. prologue: What if...?

Baracuda Note: My first attempt at fanfiction. Really. I hope you enjoy it, and give me your honest opinion on what you think of it. I give you this warning now: I am a strange person that has her own little mind set…so you'll just either have to get used to me or just not bother with this. No I didn't mena that! But you will have to be patient with me. If you get confused along the way, it's okay….i do too…^_^;; 

Awakening from the Vision of Escaflowne   
 © Youjibaracuda  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters mentioned in the following (although if I did there would be a second season of the show…) so please don't sue me.  ALL NEW CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT BELONG TO ME!!!! Enjoy!   
  
  
Prologue: What if…?  
  
_What if…?_

_What if things had been different?_

_What would my life be like?_

_What if I had said 'no' and held on tight?_

"Hitomi."

_What if I could go back for just one second, would I do anything different?_

"Hitomi"

_What if…?_

"HITOMI!!!"

"Huh?" Hitomi Kanzaki woke up with a start. "Oh, sorry Leila. I must have been daydreaming again." She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Her friend frowned. "So what else is new? We're here. Try to have some fun, okay? That's the reason we came."

"Liar. You came to see all the guys from the frat house. I'm just here because I couldn't find a good excuse to get out of it."

Daleila Azusa smiled sheepishly; the tips of her hair turning slightly pink, handed Hitomi her car keys, and got out of the car. With a sigh, Hitomi did like-wise. It had been a while since she had gotten out of the house not to mention her friends were beginning to worry about her mental heath. So what could be more normal than going to a party on Friday night? Right.

The music from the party was loud and upbeat. People were everywhere; some drunk, some not. A typical frat party.

_I really don't want to do this…_

_~_

_I really don't want to do this…_

Van Fanel sighed. He was listening to his advisors argue about where they were going to have the celebration for the country's anniversary. He knew the way this was going. First they would say that they should hold it in the market place because everyone would already be there. Then someone would suggest the palace and someone else would say something about having it somewhere else. Round and round it would go until finally it would be decided that it was going to be in the public square…just like every year. BORING! Van fidgeted in his chair. Where was Allen? He needed to get out of there. NOW.

As if on cue, the blonde knight entered the council room, requesting the King's assistance on a pressing personal matter.

Van jumped up and practically ran out of the room while muttering something about being sorry.

"You are a life saver," Van sighed in relief after they were outside.

" Don't I know it." Allen Schezar smiled. " I just figured that whatever was going on in there wasn't terribly important."

" I want to do something," Van responded. "Sparing maybe. Are you up for it?"

Allen snorted. "I've been waiting for you to ask since I got here. I'm sure you've got some new moves that are just dying to try out."

Van smiled sinisterly. "We'll see."

Baracuda Note: Whew. That's over. Okay this is only part of a LONG fic that I hope to be able to finish…eventually. I had it all planned out for me to finish in four months…that was over a year ago…now I realize I got myself in way over my head/ bit off more than I could chew/ (insert corny phrase of choice) and that now I'm stuck trying to finish it within a reasonable amount of time…which really sucks for me…I actually have the whole plot all figured out, I just need to put it in to story form, then edit, edit, get commentary, and edit some more. But in order to do so, I must receive feed back!!!! I need to know what you really think, that way I can go back and change stuff…isn't that what good writing is all about?? I don't mind flames, I actually welcome them/recommend them….the only way for your writing to improve is for someone to cruelly criticize what you write…right? (hey, I made a rhyme ^_^) but I digress….what are you doing still reading this????!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! Or email me @  youjibaracuda@hotmail.com

Ja ne!


	2. Wishes

Baracuda Note: Hey there! Ready for the next part? Here go!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not, repeat, *do not* own Escaflowne…how much does the world suck? All I own is the plot, new characters and anything else not previously copywrited to Sunrise for commercial distribution... ::grumble grumble:: 

Chapter one: Wishes

Sitting on a couch in the living room, Hitomi looked around to find a familiar face. Leila was off talking to these two guys that looked really good. The younger one was blonde and blue-eyed and looked really nice although he looked really young. The other one was tall, thin with dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes, but for some strange reason he was wearing sunglasses indoors. She was about to go over there to talk to them but suddenly didn't want to. People were all around her were laughing and dancing and seeming not to notice her.

_I can't even here myself think in all this noise!_

She got up and went towards the back of the house. It was really stuffy inside because of all the people and being pressed against so many people was exactly what she did not want to do right then. The backyard was huge and surprisingly empty. Well, it wasn't that surprising. The night was pretty cold for Los Angeles, even if it was January, and it was much warmer inside. Even though it was cold, Hitomi liked the sort of calmness that she found behind the tool shed. The moon was full and bright and a breeze swept through the cold night air. She hugged knees a little tighter to keep warm as she sat in her little refuge.

_I'm so alone…she thought, staring up into the beautiful sky. __I've never felt so alone in all my life…I wish Van were here…_

She felt like her heart was being drowned a river of in sorrow and pity. She never thought she could hurt so much.

_But he's not here…you're alone…_

She couldn't stop herself from burying her head in her knees and sobbing violently releasing in a mess of hot tears the feelings she had been struggling to keep away for so long.

~

After a very satisfying sparing match with Allen, Van relaxed in his room. He had gotten better at his swordplay and Allen was having a hard time fending against Van. However, Allen was able to defeat Van… the first time. In round two, Van had the upper hand and defeated Allen, though it was with extreme difficulty. A surprised but pleased Allen had muttered something about witchcraft. He was impressed. Van was very satisfied with himself. All that practice had finally paid off.

He sighed as he looked out his window at the starlit sky. It was clearer than it usually was during the winter. The two moons gave off a brilliant radiance and he had never seen so many stars. Its beauty was astounding. He suddenly felt a tug at his heart. It was a painful reminder that he had no one to share this beauty with. Ever since Hitomi left Van had felt lonely but he had had other things to occupy his mind.

It took most of his energy to rebuild his country after the war with Zaibach. Finally, now, after six years, Fanelia was back on its feet and gaining back most of its former glory. Then there were all the treaties with the other kingdoms to take care of the well being of Zaibach's people. The plan was for all countries to help as best they could to rebuild the empire.

Lately, though, things had died down and Van had more time to himself. Actually, it was more like time to remind himself that he was alone. At these times he thought of Hitomi and he sometimes found himself crying from the pain. It is said that time and distance strengthen the bonds of love. Well, the Mystic Moon had never felt so far and days had never felt so long.

At first, his advisors had told him it was just infatuation and that he should move on. After a year of meeting different women, the King of Fanelia realized that it wasn't infatuation. He now believed Hitomi to be his soul mate. He would ask to marry her as soon as he could brought her back. That is _if he could…_

Because she was so far away, the pangs of loneliness hit him hard. Of course, he never let it show. He didn't want his people to worry. Only Merle could really tell that he wasn't okay in that little way of hers. She was the one who kept him from going insane . She always reminded him of his duties and reassured him that everything would be all right. She was his company, even if it was just in a friendly way.

But now Merle wasn't there. She, Serena, and Princess Millerna were off with Duke Chid in Zaibach visiting the people like they did every so often. Even if she were there, there wasn't anything she could have said to make the awful wrenching of his heart stop. He needed to see Hitomi, to feel her presence, to _be with her. NOW._

He reached up and held on to the pink pendant that his love had given to him the last time he saw her. Tears began to well in his eyes.

"I wish I could be with her…"

TBC…

Baracuda Note (B/N): Aren't wishes dangerous things? Don't Van know and Hitomi know this already? What will be the outcome? Will their wishes come true? Find out in the next exciting chapter of  ::enter dramatic music:: "Awakening from the Vision of Escaflowne" !

But first, review below or at youjibaracuda@hotmail.com


	3. A new world

B/N: Okay, peeps pay attention. This is where the confusion begins…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escalfowne, just this utterly insane plot (trust me it becomes insane) and the other whacky cooky non-copywrited characters. I don't appreciate law suits. I do, however, appreciate coffee…lots of it…it's my muse…or part of it….but I digress (I love that word…oops…there I go again…)

Chapter two: A new world

"Hey Dalei, do you think that you can get a ride home? I want to leave."

"Tomi, are you all right?" she was looking at her friend's tear-stained face.

Hitomi smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'm fine, just tired."

"Well don't you worry about me." Daleila looked over her friend's shoulder to Hitomi's car. There she saw a young man waiting next to it in the moonlight. Her eyes widened with understanding. "Yes, I'll bet you're 'tired'. Damn, girl, I'm going to have to start to act all mopey and let's see how many guys I can pick up. I have to tell you about these two guys I met, Omi and Yoji. They're from Japan and ¡Dios mio! they are so hot! I'll call you tomorrow morning…or is that too early?" Daleila winked at Hitomi.

Hitomi blushed. "It's all right. I'll call you. See ya."

Daleila smiled. "Right. See ya."

Hitomi got to her car and moved to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Get in."

She closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"Do you like it? Sure it's no guymelf, but it gets me around."

Van was looking around the strange contraption and noticed it was made for five people. The seat he was sitting on was actually more comfortable than the ones in any guymelf he had ever used.

"Where's the energist?" he asked looking around at all the gadgets in the vehicle. "What that for?" he asked, pointing at the ignition.

"Put on your seat belt first. Here I'll help you."

She put on his seat belt for him.

I feel like a child, Van thought, she has to help me with everything.

She put on her own seat belt and started the car. Van gave a little jump and was fascinated how effortlessly this "car", as Hitomi called it, moved.

"How did you do that?"

Hitomi smiled. She couldn't get over the fact that he was there. She couldn't wait to share her world with him…

"We should have stuff like this in Gaea."

Hitomi giggled. Van was like a little boy that was going to the amusement park for the first time. The cars, the traffic lights, even the elevator in her apartment building fascinated him.

She opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light. Again, Van was fascinated.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?"

Van sweat dropped, came in and closed the door. Hitomi hung up her coat and offered him something to drink. But Van was not paying any attention to her. He was looking around, taking in his surroundings.

_So this is where she lives. There's so much weird stuff around here. She must have pretty bad taste in decorating to have that big black box just sitting in the middle of the room like that…_

Hitomi watched as Van looked at her stereo and her TV with the strangest expression on his face. It amused her. She would have to explain it all to him later.

_That can't be all. Where does she sleep? I know there's more to this place…_

She could tell that he was curious to see the rest of the apartment, but he wasn't bold enough to go off and do it or to ask her, so she led the way.

"C'mon, I'll show you my room."

Van stepped into a smaller room with a bed and desk. There was a vanity table against the far wall and a dresser right next to the doorway leading to the balcony. He liked the room. It made him feel at peace. As he looked around, his eyes fell on a trunk on the foot of her bed. Although Van wasn't usually this nosy, he was curious to see what was in it.

"May I see inside?" he asked.

Hitomi went over and knelt down beside it and motioned him over so he could open it. He undid the latch and opened it. He was instantly hit by a familiar smell, like that of a field…

_Grass…it smells like… Fanelia…_

He stared down at a folded piece of clothing he found familiar.

"Is that…?"

Hitomi nodded. "My uniform."

It was folded neatly inside the trunk, with her tarot cards on top. He looked and saw something else that caught his attention. The uniform was sitting on a cushion of white feathers.

"They remind me of you," Hitomi said, slightly blushing.

As Van stared in the trunk, Hitomi got up and went over to her vanity table. She picked up a little green box, and handed it to Van.

"Go ahead. Open it. "

As he opened the box, "Fatal" began to play and a winged figure spun in circles .

_This…a Fanelian folk song…_

"How…?"

Hitomi, noticing the confused look on his face, blushed slightly.

"Folken taught it to me. I remembered it so I had that made a while after I got back… it reminded me of you … whenever I was having an extremely bad day or I just couldn't deal with anything I would open it and just listen to the tune. It kept me from losing my mind."

Van watched his love as she looked at the music box with a sad look on her face.

_I thought I had it bad. At least I had Merle and my country, Allen, Millerna, and Serena. But I never stopped to think that Hitomi was really all alone…_

He got up suddenly and held her in his arms. It was all Hitomi could do to keep from crying. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time.

_This is right. Me protecting her. Holding her in my arms, giving her comfort. This is how it was meant to be…forever…_

TBC….

B/N: aww…how sweet is that? Van on Earth? How did that happen? What's going on? Is the writer on some kind of caffeine overload? 

Yes…to the last question….

The rest will be answered as soon as you move on to the next episode of  ::dramatic soap opera music:: "Awakening…"

PSSSt….yeah, you….review, okay? ^_~ 


	4. *Who's* here?

B/N: Okay peoples. I finally got this to work. Do you know how long this took me to write????? Just ask Fiery Sable. Btw, thanks for your help Cece-chan! I luv you! As for everyone else, thanks for being so patient with me.^-^this part is confusing but explanatory…or at least that's what it's meant to be…^_^;;

On with the fic!!

But first….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Escaflowne (boohoo ;o;) but I would like to claim the rights to Daleila cuz she's my character so if you want to use her I'll let you as long as you ask me first.

Chapter three: Who's here? 

*flashback*

The air was still. Suddenly there was bright blue light that came down from the sky, carrying Van from his castle into its vastness. It came to rest again on the ground near Hitomi's feet in her hiding place behind the tool shed. It then dropped the object of her affection, pain, and joy in front of her. She wasn't exactly sure what she saw through the mess of tears but as soon as it spoke, she was sure.

"Hitomi…?"

They were in each other's arms in less than a second and Hitomi began to cry again, but this time in a mix of joy, relief, and a jumble of other unidentifiable things.

" Don't let go."

" That was never my plan. I won't let you go…ever."

Hitomi finally pulled away, and was wiping away her tears.

" How did you get here, Van?"

He shrugged. " I'm not sure. It was kind of like I was in Fanelia one minute and the next I was here. Not that I mind." He smiled at her. " I do remember wishing that I could be with you, though."

" That must be it. At that moment I was wishing with all my might that you were with me. The power of my wish must have brought you here."

I'm so glad… I can't believe that he's here…

She embraced him again, taking in his scent, his presence. She looked up into his sienna eyes and felt her heart melt as he smiled down at her.

Van couldn't believe that he was there with her in the gods knew where. But he didn't care.

He was with her and that's all that mattered. The feel of her in his arms, the glorious aroma of her hair, the fast pace of her heart that matched his own.

He looked down at her. Her appearance she different form when he last saw her, six years ago. She had grown about four inches taller, and her light brown hair had grown down past her shoulders. Her face had lost the traces of childhood and had changed into something more beautiful than Van could have ever imagined. Her figure had also developed considerably, pleasing Van very much.

Lifting her chin up, he looked into her eyes, and lost himself in the sea of green. That is what he had missed the most. The love in her eyes.

Hitomi looked at the love of her life. He had obviously gone through puberty. He was tall, though that didn't surprise her because, judging from Folken's stature, elevation ran in the family. His facial features were sharp and well-defined, making him more handsome than she remembered. His arms were strong and held her in a protective embrace. As she looked up at sienna eyes that were looking at hers, she felt as if she wanted to live and die in their depths.

He leaned in closer, bring his face an inch away from hers. Closing her eyes, she closed the gap. As their lips melted together for the first time, six years of pain, loneliness and despair disappeared into oblivion, leaving only pure and timeless love.

"I'll take you home," she said reluctantly leaving his hold. Leading him away from the toolshed, she walked over to her car. "Wait right here. I won't take long." As she walked toward the house, everything seemed so different. The night wasn't as cold and the stars shone brilliantly for her and Van alone. She couldn't help but smiling as she walked inside and pulled Daleila away from all the noise.

*end flashback*

~

*********_Later*********_

Hitomi sighed contently as she rested her head on Van's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. They had been silent for a while, sitting on the floor against her bed, both content with just being in each other's company, both lost in the same thought.

Van looked down at the woman he loved wrapped in his arms. He closed his eyes and smiled as he silently gave thanks for the present and hoped for the future…

~

_Ring. Ring._

"ugh…dejame en paz…"

_Ring. Ring._

"…no…"

_Ring. Ring._

"…stop…" Purple tips becoming streaked with red annoyance.

_Ring. Hey you, it's me. I know you know who you're calling, cause you're calling. So if you want me to call you give me what I need. Bye' now. Beep._

"_ Leila__…Leila…Daleila, I know you're home…pick up the phone, it's Hitomi…I know you're listening so--"_

"Do you know how early in the morning it is?" Daleila asked groggily and slightly annoyed.

_"Thanks for picking up. And yes, it's __eleven thirty__."_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

_" Listen__, girl I don't know how late you partied last night but I know that you've already finished all your classes for this term but I haven't. I have to take a mid term for psychology today."_

"Thanks for the update. But I'm not following your train of thought."

_" I__ need you to do me a favor okay? Come over as soon as you're dressed okay?"_

"Fine."

_"Great. I love you." Click._

"Yeah. Whatever." Hanging up the phone, Daleila got up from her bed and lazily slumped towards the bathroom of her apartment. She slashed some cold water on her face to see in it would wake her up.

_I don't believe this, she thought, looking at her wet face in the mirror. __I'm supposed to be free to sleep till two for the next three weeks. The cold water had become warm with her body heat. She watched a bead slide down her cheek and drip off the end of her chin. She snapped out of her daydream and dried her face._

Going over to her closet, she grabbed her favorite t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Going to her kitchen she gulped down a cup of coffee that she had left ready. Pulling on her jacket, and gloves, she walked out the front door of her apartment. Smiling at the bellboy that greeted her every morning, she walked out of the building. She was suddenly hit by the cold of the outdoors. She shivered and crossed her arms as she proceeded to make the eight block walk to Hitomi's building. Daleila was one of the few people that liked the cold. Unfortunately she couldn't function very well in it; one of the many reasons she moved to California.

"There should be a 'Best Friend Day'," she muttered as she turned the corner and entered Hitomi's building._ I could be the leader of the parade._

~

"She should be here soon, " Hitomi told Van.

He nodded. "How long have you known her?"

"For about four years. It doesn't seem like long, I know, but she's my best friend. We met when she came to Japan in a cultural exchange program. She was twenty and I was seventeen, and she stayed with my family. We hit it off right from the beginning. She only stayed for two weeks but stayed in contact after she left. She was one of the couple of people that believed me when I told her about Gaea. She's been the only _real friend I've had in a very long time," Hitomi explained, growing a little sad._

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you," Van said, sitting down next to her on the couch and taking her hand. They had been up all of last night talking, but they weren't tired. Van actually felt better than he had in years. It really helped to get all of those emotions out in the open.

"My life was really bad where I was. When I turned eighteen, I applied for a university here, and I moved. I got away from a lot of problems and made a fresh start. Daleila let me move in with her, but then she had to leave to leave the country last year to take care of some family business, so she left me the apartment. So this place really belongs to Daleila," Hitomi concluded, gesturing to the apartment. "I'm sure you're going to like her," she said leaning towards him. "Even if you don't, you will," she assured him, breaking into a knowing smile.

He jumped suddenly when he heard the front door unlocking.

"She has a key," Hitomi explained.

The door opened and a young woman entered taking off her coat and gloves.

"Okay, where's the fire?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Daleila," Hitomi addressed her. "I'd like you to meet Van Fanel. Van, this is Daleila Azusa."

Van bowed towards the girl with short, dark brown hair. He looked at her again.

_I could have sworn the tips of her hair were a red-ish purple when she came in, Van thought, looking at the now light blue ends of her hair._

"Van Fanel?" Daleila stuttered in surprise. "_The Van Fanel?"_

Hitomi blushed but said, "A little rude this morning, are we?"

"Sorry," Daleila said, tips turning slightly pink in embarrassment. "Nice to finally meet you, Van. "

"We need to talk." Hitomi grabbed her friend by the arm and led her into her bedroom.

"How did he get here?" Daleila smilingly asked as soon as Hitomi closed the door.

"I really don't know." Hitomi couldn't help smiling herself. "It's still a little hard for me to believe."

"Well this is great! But you never told me he looked that good," Daleila exclaimed, her hair turning a blue-ish green in excited happiness for her friend.

"Oh, shut-up," the other replied, playfully slapping her friend's arm. "But I have a problem," Hitomi said growing serious. "I have a psychology mid-term today and I have to go to work afterwards. But, I can't exactly leave Van in here all alone all day long with nothing to do, and since you've already finished all your classes for this term…"

"Oh, no," Daleila said, making a face and shaking her head. "No way. You want me to baby sit? Hitomi…"

"Please?" Hitomi begged. "Just this once? I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I just met the man a minute ago. What am I supposed to do with him all day?"

"Oh, I don't know. Take him to see the sites. Show him how the tv works. He's never seen most of the stuff we have around here. No matter what you do I'm sure he'll be fine. And as for just meeting him, you've never had trouble with strangers."

"Yeah, but..."

"Please? Right now I really need you to be the wonderful friend I know is in there somewhere," Hitomi pleaded. "Please?"

Daleila sighed. "Get out of here. You're going to be late for your class."

Hitomi's face broke into a smile and hugged her best friend. "You're the greatest."

"Yeah, yeah. But you owe me one, Kanzaki. Oh and try to be home before 7. I have a date tonight."

"Is it with one of those guys you met last night?" Hitomi asked, opening the door and walking into the living room.

"Yeah. He's really hot too, so I'm going to need to be home early to prepare."

"I don't know why," Hitomi said pulling on her coat. "You're gorgeous just as you are," she said jokingly.

"Out! Ya me estas cansando, y si quieres que te haga este favor…" Daleila shouted pointing to the door.

"Hey! English please,"Hitomi scolded her comrade as grabbed her bag and keys. "Okay. Van, you're going to stay with Daleila for today because I have things to do but I'll be back as soon as I can, so try to have fun, okay?"

Van nodded.

"Get out of here already!" Daleila said.

"I love you, too," Hitomi said sardonically.

"Bye!"

Hitomi smiled and went out the door.

Daleila turned around to face Van. "We have the best relationship, based on communication and respect," she stated, faking a smile.

Van looked up at her. "Oh."

Daleila cocked her head and looked at her charge. "It was a joke, you know."

"Oh, yeah." He said.

He was tall, almost 6' 2", jet black hair and sienna eyes. He had a toned body, she could tell, and he was very well proportioned. She had to admit that he was very handsome.

_Hitomi has good taste, she thought. __It figures that he'd be from another planet, though. No guy on Earth could look that__ good._

She shook her head and snapped out of it. "Well," she said plopping down in the armchair across from him. "What am I going to do with you, Your Highness? You are the king of Fanelia aren't you?"

Van was surprised at how much she knew. "Yeah. I guess Hitomi told you that, huh?"

"Oh yeah. She's told me everything. Or at least I thought so. She didn't tell me that you could come here," Daleila responded.

"Well, I don't really know how it happened. But if she could go there, it makes sense that I could come here."

_Oh, great. He's just Mr. Friendly. He really is up tight. I got my work cut out for me._

"So how do you like the Mystic Moon so far?" she asked, hoping to engage him in conversation while she thought of something for them to do all day.

"It's very different from Gaea, that's for sure."

"Right, of course."

_It's going to be a long day…_

~

"And what makes it so hilarious is that everyone that comes here from somewhere else thinks this dump is where all the famous people live and where they shoot all those movies!"

Van laughed at this as he finished something they called a "Coke float". He didn't really understand why what she was saying was funny because he didn't know half of what she was talking about but he could tell that she was doing her best to become his friend, so he wanted to encourage her. She was finishing some strange thing covered in syrup. Flan, he thought she called it.

He looked at the dark haired girl. She was very pretty. Granted, she wasn't gorgeous like Hitomi but he wouldn't put her in a dark dungeon either. She was about 5' 6", and dark brown eyes that could pass off as black. She looked as if she was a girl who wasn't a stranger to hard work or fighting. She had a very easy manner, and a way of opening people up and making them like her.

_I can see why she and Hitomi are such good friends. Van thought, deciding that someone who had been that great to the love of his life, he would want as a friend also._

"Okay," she said, as she stood up and threw away their trash. "Let's get down to business."

Van looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Honey, let's face it. You look a little strange," she said motioning to his clothes. "That's why I told you leave the sword at home. Not that many people notice. This is L.A. after all. But let's just see if I can get you some less conspicuous clothes." She motioned to him to follow her.

_I guess that makes sense, he thought as they left the little diner where they had had lunch. __Hitomi looked pretty strange when she came to Gaea._

They were walking for a couple of blocks and entered a department store. Van stared in awe. He had never seen anything like this.

"Okay, rule number one, your Highness, try not to gawk. It's bad manners."

"I know that," Van said with mock indignity.

"C'mon," she said, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him towards the young men's department. "Time for a makeover."

~

"You look great. You don't have to stop and look at yourself every time we go by a window." Daleila said exasperatedly. But she couldn't help smiling. _He really is from another world._

Van blushed a little in embarrassment. He just felt strange in these clothes. They were comfortable but he felt that he looked strange.

"I just feel a little weird," he explained to her.

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. She looked at his ensemble of loose dark blue jeans and black shirt, with some Doc Marten's as a final touch. "Hey at least you look like a typical guy on this planet. I don't know that that is such a great thing, but, hey, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Besides, Hitomi will love the stuff I got you."

"Rome?" Van asked.

Daleila burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry." Her hair turned a sea blue in amusement.

They walked along in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay," she said when they got back to her car. "Now I'm going to take you on a quick car tour of the points of interest around here." She unlocked his door and they both got into the car.

"Seat belts," she told him.

After she backed the car out, and was driving along on the streets, Van spoke up.

"So, do you know what Hitomi's life has been like since she left Gaea?"

Daleila frowned and sat in silence, watching the road. "To tell you the truth, it hasn't been that great. I don't know what she was like before she went to Gaea, but after she came back everything seemed to go badly for her."

"How, badly?" Van asked, concern in his voice.

"She wasn't in trouble with the law or anything. It's just that her life was very different. I'm not sure about the specifics, but I know she only told a few people about her experience in Gaea. Most of them wrote her off as crazy. Her family was supportive, but she still didn't feel right. When I met her, she was very introverted, and mostly kept to herself. Since she was seventeen and I was twenty, I felt that I should help her. Iwas glad that she was opening up to me in just two weeks. I discovered that she really was a great person but I felt that she had been pushed away by many people. When I left I made sure to stay in constant contact with her so she wouldn't feel that I had abandoned her or something."

Van nodded, taking in all this information about his love.

_I don't believe that she would get depressed like this. Was I like that too? I did over hear Merle telling Allen something about me being different…_

"Anyway," she continued, "when she graduated from high school, I suggested she come study in the university here, and she could live with me. And that brings us pretty much up to date."

Daleila shook her head, trying to shake off the emotion of sadness that suddenly came over her.

"Well, we're here," she said, parking the car.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Van asked, looking out the window. They were on top of a hill and he cold see the entire city from up there. He was impressed to see that it was huge and extended as far as he could see.

"It's the observatory, silly. Famous for it's star gazing and James Dean."

"Is he the king or something?" Van inquired.

"No dear. He's a…oh never mind. Ask Hitomi about it. I don't have the patience right now. C'mon, I'll show you around and then you can tell me if you want to bring Hitomi here for a date or something." She laughed. "I remember the first time I brought her here, she tried to find Gaea on one of the maps. Maybe you'll have better luck," she said, getting out of the car.

TBC….

B/N: Did ya get it? Did ya get it? ::skips around excitedly:: I love this chapter! It was so much fun to write!! ::giggles:: I have tons of drawings of Van in different outfits too…hee hee 

Can you tell I'm happy? ^_^

But what's going to happen next? What's going to happen to Van and Hitomi and Daleila? Is Van to stay on Earth forever to explore it's infinite possibilities and adventures ("I'm going to Disneyland!"LOL!) along with the perks of modern technology(as soon as he figures out how it works)? What about Fanelia? What will a country do without a king? All this and more in the next episode of  ::theme from "Days…"::  "Awakening…"


	5. Meanwhile...on the home front...

Hey I got the fourth part in! (and I didn't even need salami! Heehee, j/k Cece) Give me some time for the next parts cause I'm facing some serious writers block. Okay I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who is still reading this! You're the greatest. Did you read this B4 Cece? Whatev. ::blows kiss:: And the biggest hug in the world for my Omi-girl! I love you!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not, repeat, **DO NOT own Escaflowne (wouldn't it be great though? ::sigh::) or any of the characters mentioned in the following so please, ****please don't sue me.**

**Part four: Meanwhile, on the home front… **

Allen Schezar walked over to the window and stared out of it into the garden, not really seeing it, lost in his thoughts. Millerna sat in a chair across the table from where Allen was once sitting, also absorbed in her own thoughts.

She, Serena, and Merle had returned from Zaibach a week ago, when they were sent word that the King of Fanelia had disappeared two days previously. Actually Allen alerted Merle, not Millerna. She just happened to be there. They had come back to Fanelia as quickly as possible. After talking to some witnesses that had claimed to see a bright blue light from the sky go to the palace. Then they relaxed a little, knowing that Van was safe and probably with Hitomi. But nobody mentioned the girl's name or asked what was going to happen afterwards.

However, now ten days after Van's disappearance, his advisors were pressuring Allen to do something, because, after all, there was a country that had to be run and they were currently running low on monarchs. Pressure was building and Allen just wasn't ready for it. He and Millerna had gone to Asturia, Fanelia's ally, for help in running Fanelia temporarily while Van returned. What wasn't mentioned was the possibility that he might not return.

This was driving Allen crazy. It wasn't just that. The feelings that he thought he had repressed for the past six years were now resurfacing, making the problem larger and harder to handle alone.  

This is why he requested Millerna to see him today. He needed to talk about it, get it off his chest, and hopefully get some feedback. He could have talked to Serena but she was too busy with her own love life, with her recent engagement and all. She wouldn't have understood about it anyway. Millerna seemed to be the only person appropriate for this conversation.

Millerna was ecstatic that Allen had asked her to meet him to talk. She had also had repressed feelings for the past six years but she had had other things to take care of. She hoped that now they'd be able to get everything straightened out.

            Allen took a deep breath. " I'm glad you came. I really need to talk to someone about this." Boy, was he nervous. But, of course, being the controlled person he is, it didn't show.

I'm not even sure how to say this…  

"I've been carrying feelings inside of me for a very long time. I'm not sure that I want to get them out but I have to because otherwise I know I'll go insane."

_Oh my goodness, Millerna thought, __does this mean what I think it means? _

"For so long I have felt it but I didn't know whether I want to let anyone know because I know it would bring the unhappiness of many people."

Does this mean…he will say that he feels something for me? 

Allen looked at Millerna from across the table. He looked worried, but determined. He took a deep breath.

_Here goes… he thought._

"Do you remember…of course you remember…when ...well..." He was unsure how to word it. _Come on, pull yourself together, it's not that big of a deal, just get it over with, he coached himself. _

_Come on spit it out! Millerna was on the edge of her seat._

"Do you remember when Hitomi was here?" 

Millerna almost fell out of her chair in surprise.

Hitomi?! This can't all be about Hitomi! It's not fair! 

"Well, I love her…I do…or at least I did. There was something about her that made me feel so…safe, secure. I believe that just heightened my ability to sense danger all around, waking my need to protect and defend what I cared about. I just find myself wondering whether or not Hitomi is really happy where she is. I mean, is she okay? Does she feel alone or does she want to come back or what? Was there something else I could have done for her after all she did for me?"

Millerna bit her lip. She didn't like where this was going. This obviously had nothing to do with her. However there was something she had to ask.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

Allen was taken back with her sudden outburst. He stared at her blankly.

What is she talking about? I care because…I care… I… 

He stood up and turned his back to her. He walked over to the window and he stared up at the two moons.

_Now I've done it, Millerna thought. __He's never going to speak to me again. _

"I care because Hitomi brought out something in me that I grew to love," Allen finally said after moments of silence. "She made me feel calm, at peace. Around her, everything didn't seem so bad. I liked that feeling. I fooled myself into believing that I was in love with _her. So I felt that I had to protect what I loved. I had tried to protect her by telling her to stay in the palace and keeping her under supervision. But you remember how she got kept on running off somewhere and I couldn't control her. Then I realized that the only way __I could successfully protect her was to keep her by my side. So I asked her to marry me."_

Something in Millerna's memory stirred. She remembered a conversation…

_"My friend is in love with a playboy…"_

_Oh my God! Hitomi was asking me__ for advice about whether or not she should marry Allen!!!_

"However," Allen continued, now turning towards her again, "she went back to the Mystic Moon (the first time). When she did that and the _way she did it made me realize that she had basically refused me. At first I was devastated."_

_That had never happened to me before, he thought inwardly._

"But afterwards I realized that I wasn't really in love with her. I was just…" He shrugged. "I really don't know. I guess I just was in love with the way she made me feel. But I then saw why I had that burning need to protect her." His eyes wavered but suddenly he sat down and looked into her eyes, searching for understanding. 

"You see, all the women I have loved, I've lost. I felt desperate when my sister was kidnapped. I felt helpless when my mother died. And…" He stopped abruptly.

Millerna knew he had remembered about Marlene. He looked away from her and stood up again.

"There was nothing I could do about them. I couldn't protect Serena. I couldn't stop my mother from dying. I was helpless. With Hitomi I had decided that I wouldn't helpless again. When that cat-girl kidnapped her, I thought I'd go crazy. It was just like my mother and my sister all over again. I was going to protect her with my life if necessary. But then she left. And when she came back her bond with Van was so strong, I knew that it was no longer my place to protect her."

_Then there was Marlene…He had conveniently left her out. It was still painful._

Millerna mustered up the courage to speak. "Why are you so worried now?" This was killing her.

"Because Van is with her now," Allen continued. " I wonder if, because her life on the Mystic Moon is so miserable, Van will stay with her or if Van will return here with her. I really don't know."

Millerna stared back at Allen with eyes full of confusion and hurt. He turned away from her and looked out the window. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… 

TBC….

Does this answer some of your answered questions? No? Do I care? NO! ::giggle:: 

But what about Van and Hitomi? What's going on? Tune in next time!

B/N: Did you like it? Well if you like Allen...That's great! I love him too, so you'll see him a lot in my fic but be patient. Oh and Millerna...I really don't like her as you will later see (don't worry, I'm not going to kill her off or anything, she just won't really be in it.) thanks for reading! 


	6. Proposal

Okay, finally!!!!!! This has taken soooooooooo long but I think If I try to change it again, I'll go crazy. But thanks to FierySable I think I finally got it right…well even if I didn't, I don't care, that's the way it's stayin', dag nabbit!

Disclaimer: Escaflowne and everything related are owned by the jerks at Sunrise who wouldn't make a second season. Notice the fact that I'm not the one that owns Esca. The only thing I have rights to is the plot and Daleila…so if you have a problem with Hitomi, Van, Allen, or (god forbid) Dillandou, sue Sunrise. If you have a problem with Daleila or this story…that's what a review is for! ^_^

On with the story!

**Chapter Five—Proposal**

****

A slight breeze blew over the observatory grounds. The sun was setting and the sky was a bright canvas, an invisible hand slowly covering the bright oranges, yellows and pinks with a dark purple, navy blue and finally black, sprinkling it all with stars as a finishing touch.

They were alone in the back part of the observatory's grounds, looking out across the landscape to the city as it was becoming illuminated with lights. There was silence as they appreciated the night and each other's company.

"Hitomi?" Van addressed her softly. "I've had something on my mind for quite a while and I wanted your opinion on it."

"Sure," Hitomi turned to Van, ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Well," he began as he took her hand. He looked down at it, avoiding her eyes, and cleared his throat.

_Okay, you can do this. "It's not like she's going to say no," Daleila had said._

He then got down on one knee and Hitomi's eyes grew wide.

"I was wondering if you …" he cleared his throat again to keep his voice from shaking. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Silence. The words hung in the air for what seemed like hours. He looked up at her. Hitomi was staring down at him, her mouth slightly open in surprise and shock.

_Oh god, Van thought. __What was I thinking? This is too fast. She's going to hate me now. I'm such an idiot…_

He slowly stood up, keeping his head down as he felt a crimson blush creep into his face. He was about to walk away to crawl into a hole somewhere when he was grabbed around the neck in a tight embrace.

Now it was Van's turn to be surprised.

"Yes, yes! A million times, yes!!" an ecstatic Hitomi exclaimed.

Van's surprise was immediately replaced by pure joy as he spun his fiancée around. When he finally put her down she started laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't think it was that funny," he told her, though he felt like laughing out loud in delight and relief. He knew that the grin on his face could not get any larger.

Hitomi continued to laugh. "You…should have seen…the look on your face!" she spit out between giggles.

Van blushed slightly. "Well, you had me scared for a minute."

_I thought I had made a terrible mistake._

With a laugh, she fell into his arms, kissing him tenderly.

~

"Engaged!!" Daleila exclaimed.

"Don't act so shocked, Ms. Azusa," Hitomi calmly replied. "I know you put him up to it."

It was the next morning and Daleila had come over early and she and Hitomi were enjoying the bright sunny morning on the balcony of Hitomi's apartment.

"No way!" Daleila cried. "How could you say that, chica? All you two ever talk about is each other! Sure, you talk more than he does, but you two love each other, it's obvious! You belong together and so he naturally proposed…"

"Ha! How do you know I didn't propose?" Hitomi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh…well…I just supposed he did…it a guy's job isn't it? I mean, he proposes, you drag him down the aisle threatening death if he doesn't sign the papers…" Daleila started to babble, her hair showing a slight streak of yellow nervousness.

Hitomi burst out laughing. "Hey, I'm just teasing you. I know you put him up to it."

"No, seriously Hitomi…"

"Don't worry about it," Hitomi interrupted. "Actually I'm glad you did." She leaned back in the lounge chair and sipped her morning tea. Her comment was met by a puzzled expression.

"I know Van, " she continued. "He's grown up in the expression of feelings department since I last saw him but it still would have taken him forever and a day to propose to me. _I was considering asking __him to marry me because I knew that he would never do it on his own. That's just the way Van is."_

"By the way, I like the ring. What I would like to know is how much you spent on it because I know Van couldn't have up with enough money to buy jewelry in just ten days without me knowing about it."

"Okay," her friend said sheepishly. "I did take him shopping but he picked it out on his own. As for the price, let's just say Van owes me quite a portion of his country." She smiled playfully.

Hitomi looked down at the silver ring on her finger. It was in the shape of a feather, and she couldn't have imagined something more appropriate for an engagement ring from Van.

"It's beautiful. I'm going to have to repay you, too-- for everything you've done for me and for us."

"Well," Daleila said, pouring her second cup of coffee, "You can pay me back by letting me be a bridesmaid."

"Hmmm… I dunno," Hitomi said. "I was thinking of asking my _other best friend…"_

Daleila kicked Hitomi's chair, then laughed. "Ingrate."

There was a moment of silence. A bird could be heard chirping in the distance. It was a very relaxing sound that was interrupted by some angry driver honking his horn because he had been cut off.

_Ah, the city life…Hitomi thought._

"So when do you plan to get married?" Daleila interrupted her thoughts.

Hitomi frowned. The question had caught her off guard. She thought for a minute.

"I really don't know. But I want it to be soon. I don't know exactly how long Van's been away from Gaea, but he's been here for ten days. And if it's the same time in Gaea, people are going to start to worry. It's not good that Fanelia go too long without a king. He needs to go back but I have no idea how to do it."

"Incidentally," Daleila said putting her mug down and pouring in more coffee, "Where is His Majesty anyway?"

"He's still asleep in the other room," Hitomi responded, motioning over her shoulder.

Daleila rolled her eyes. "Royalty."

"Are you going to tell your family?" she asked seriously.

Hitomi furrowed her brow. "I don't know yet. I mean what _can I tell them?"_

"How about: 'Hey, Mom, Dad, guess what? You remember when I was fifteen I said I went to Gaea and helped in a war and fell in love and you thought I was crazy? Well it turns out I wasn't and now I'm engaged to marry the king of one of the countries on the planet. ^_^'" Daleila quipped.

"That was mean," Hitomi said gravely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, Tomi," her friend apologized, the tips of her hair taking on a white-ish lavender.

"I know. I just don't think I'll tell them just yet. It's something I'll have to figure out later," Hitomi replied.

"Where are you going to get married?" Daleila asked. "I mean, where _can you get married?"_

Hitomi looked at her friend blankly. "I don't understand."

"Well don't you think that they're going to ask for a place of birth or some kind of legal I.D. crap? How are you going to pull that off? Have him say, 'Oh yes, I'm from Gaea. Yes, that's another planet.'"

Hitomi sat speechless.

Daleila leaned forward and touched her friend's arm.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm raining on your parade or anything, but all kidding aside, these are things that you have to think about."

Hitomi bit her bottom lip. She knew Leila was right. _I hadn't wanted __to think about that. I know we would have some __problems. But now I know…This marriage is going to be more complicated than I thought._

Daleila furrowed her brow and raised her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Won't you stop drinking so much coffee? That's your fourth cup!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Hey, it helps me think! Do you really expect me to drink that tinted hot water, like you do? Now hush and let me think."

A few minutes of silence followed as the pair sat pondering their plan of action.

"I got it!" Daleila shouted, making Hitomi jump half a mile.

"Wonderful, but you don't have to give me a heart attack in the process."

"Listen to me for a sec," Daleila leaned forward, her tips growing green in excitement.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"Of…" Hitomi prompted.

"Vegas!" Daleila exclaimed, as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

Hitomi blinked at her. "Vegas…as in Las Vegas? I don't see…"

"C'mon, the marriage capital of the world! Drive-in chapels, weddings every hour. It's perfect!"

"Isn't that a little cheesy…?"

"Sí, pero chica, ¿no ves? Don't you see? There, people don't ask about your back round or identification or anything. All they care is to get paid and whether you're at least eighteen. I know that you might have been thinking of having something nicer but this is the only way I can see you getting legally married with the minimal questions asked about the king of Fanelia back there," she explained, motioning over her shoulder.

Hitomi frowned. "I know you're right but…I don't know. I guess I was just imagining something else."

Daleila put her hand on Hitomi's. "I'm sorry, Tomi. But I think that this is the only way."

"Well," she continued, getting up. "You can still make the most of it. After all the important thing is that you're together, right?"

She cleaned up the cups and moved into the kitchen. On her way there, she ran into Van, who was just coming out of his room.

"Well, well. Look who decided to join the land of the living."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Hitomi asked, coming in.

Van groggily nodded and shuffled into the bathroom to clean up.

Daleila watched him go and made a face. "You could still back out you know," she told her friend. "He's only been here for days and he's already turning into an 'earth' kind of guy."

Hitomi shrugged. "Hey, at least I know what I'm getting into."

"Okay, chiquita, I have to go to work. I have a practice session with Sakura and her little friends. They are just the cutest little ten-year-olds, and they learn fast. Meanwhile, you better talk to what's-his-name about your little situation."

"'Kay. I'll see you later," Hitomi called as she served up a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Where's she going?" Van asked, as he watched Daleila close the door behind her.

"She's going to teach an archery class. She only does that for three days, once a month. It's her steady job between her photography gigs—er, jobs," Hitomi corrected herself.

"Oh, well," Van said leaning on the counter towards her, with a mischievous look on his face. "I guess that leaves just you and me."

Hitomi smiled and moved towards him, bringing her face inches from his. "Is that so?"

He leaned in, gently kissing her lips.

"Sit down, Van. We have to talk."

TBC…

AH! Van proposed! But what'll happen now? Will Van be okay with the idea of a wedding in Las Vegas? (I don't see why he would, though, considering he doesn't know about it…) Make sure to find out in the next episode of….::theme from "Passions"::

"Awakening from the Vision of Escaflowne"!

B/N: Confusing? Well, if you find yourself in this situation, feel free to email me and I'll be glad to explain it all to you…okay, on to the big problem…I'm stuck! And I'm out of coffee! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The world will end!!!!!!! Grrr…roughly translated, this means: don't expect anything from me anytime soon. So feel free to wander about FFN. Check out Raymei Klisea or FierySable…Oh, and in response to the people who have asked me…sorry, no Dillandou in this fic…

::dodges flames and flying projectiles:: HEY!!! I don't appreciate that! I LOVE Dilly-sama! Okay?…Okay?!! alright, now I must return to the burden that must be carried by all those in high school: homework made harder by procrastination…ah, wonderful…^_~

--Youjibaracuda

youjibaracuda@hotmail.com


	7. The Wedding-The First One--Part One

Hey minna-san! Yes, I'm still alive, though some didn't seem to think so…But, enough with the suspence.

P.S. Pay attention, it can get a little confusing.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE. _(Say it ain't so….. I love Weezer…__) But there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, I don't care that Sunrise owns it cuz then millions of people can be pissed off at them as opposed to being pissed off at me. Ooh! ::jumping up and down:: But I do own Daleila, and the plot! Wow, now I don't feel totally worthless…but enough about me…_

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six--The Wedding: The First One ~Part One~**

****

"It's okay, you don't have to panic. And for godssake, will you please stop walking up and down like that! You're wearing a path in the carpet."

Van reluctantly sat down in one of the hotel room chairs. Daleila had come to fulfill her duty as maid of honor/ best man and was delivering Van's suit for the wedding. However, she did not expect to find the King of Fanelia on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"No one is backing out of anything, so calm down," Daleila assured him.

"I don't know if I can do this." He stood up and started pacing around the very large, cream colored room. Daleila had reserved the honeymoon suite for Hitomi and Van and a separate room for her. Hitomi was to stay in Daleila's room until after the wedding.

"What if she changes her mind? I mean, marriage is a big step and what if it's all too fast for her?" Van had lost the cool he had possessed up until this moment…the day of the wedding.

Daliela sighed. _Tell me this is not happening…_

***Flashback***

:: Viva Las Vegas playing in the back round while views of the Strip flash::

"Welcome to the fab-ulous Las Vegas!" Daleila announced as they drove past the world famous sign. "Okay, mis niños, let's go to our hotel and check-in, it's almost seven and I'm starving. Considering we had lunch at eleven."

"Where are we staying again, Leila?" Hitomi asked from the back seat, opening up an AAA map.

"The Belagio," Daleila responded. Then taking on an Italian accent, "De most rromantic ho-tel in all of Las Vegas. Wonder-ful for enamorados, la amore. Oui, oui?"

"That's French, you baka," Hitomi said, looking for the hotel on the map. "Now, it says here that you have to make a right turn at the next light."

"Grr!! HITOMI!!" Daleila growled, purple tips becoming streaked with red. "For the last time, I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!!!!! I've been here thousands of times and you are the worst back seat driver in the history of humanity!! I've been putting up with it for the past THREE hours!" She then began to mutter to herself. "¡Increible! Esta piensa que no sé lo que estoy haciendo…" She started spitting out phrases in Spanish that shouldn't be repeated.

"I'll bet she was _never like this when she'd ride a guymelf. She never told you where to direct it or who to attack or anything like that, right Van?…Van?" She looked over her shoulder for his support._

Unfortunately, the king of Fanelia had his face splastered to the window, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He was trying to take in all the neon lights and eye goodies that could be found. He was currently staring at the giant screen announcing Tom Jones and Sigfreid and Roy.

Daleila couldn't help but burst out laughing, making her tips turn to a nice blue.

_Pathetic…_

However this good humor did not last long. A taxi driver cut her off. Her eyes narrowed, and she then slammed her fist into the horn.

"What this your –bleep-ing problem jackass??!! Why don't you look at where you're going you're going? This isn't a free-for-all! ¡Bruto! ¡Mira para donde vas!" she screamed leaning out the window and doing some very un-lady-like hand gestures.

Van and Hitomi sweat dropped.

"Hold on," Daleila muttered to them. "I forgot how crazy it is to get around the downtown."

She grit her teeth, took a good grip of the steering wheel and took them for a ride.

After the most wild turns, and craziest lane changes were made and most unrepeatable phrases were uttered, Daleila made a final sharp right and came to a screeching halt that made her passengers jolt forward, seat belts being the only thing keeping them inside the car.

Daleila inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She then opened them and smiled sweetly at her passengers, smoothing back loose strands of her hair.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Belagio Suites. Please exit to your right."

Hitomi and Van couldn't comply fast enough. When she got out, Hitomi even considered kissing the ground, she was so happy to be alive. She looked over at Van and saw he was still a little pale.

After getting settled and grabbing dinner, Daleila left Hitomi and Van alone, saying she had some business to take care of.

They walked through the glamorous city, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. As evening fell the city came alive with excitement, almost as if it knew that it was to take part in something special. Hitomi rested her head on Van's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

" I can't believe that we're actually going to do this," she said, staring at her engagement ring with wonder.

"Yeah," Van quietly agreed. "It did happen a little fast, didn't it?"

Hitomi's response was interrupted by the screech of tires in a near collision on the street. But something in both their minds seemed to go off.

_Is this too fast?_

***Endflashback***

"Listen Van, you two love each other and that's all there is to it. She's waited for you for six years. Now _that is true love, okay?" Daleila was getting a little worried. Van didn't look very convinced._

"But what if--"

"NO! Just sit down and take a deep breath," she ordered him. He reluctantly did so, with a heavy sigh.

"Look, Van," she said, kneeling before him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You'll be okay. In two hours you'll be married to the one girl that you can't live with out. You'll be so happy. I swear you will. She's loved you with all her heart for all this time and she's not about to stop any time soon."

He nodded his head slowly. "I guess I just…"

"I know," she said understandingly. "Now, just get ready and I'm going to go check on her and I'll see you in a few." She paused. "Maybe you should have a drink or something to calm your nerves."

She walked over the bar and poured an amber liquid. She handed him the drink.

"You people don't drink much here do you?" he said examining the tiny shot glass.

Daleila smiled knowingly. "We know how much is enough. And believe me, this is enough. Drink it all in one gulp, or you'll be sorry. I'll see you later." She walked out the door and left him alone.

He studied the glass in his hand. He then sighed and proceeded to gulp the drink as Daliela told him to.

The burning that suddenly invaded his throat made him cough. He felt a little queasy as his eyes began to water. He chuckled to himself. Daleila was right; they did know how much was enough.

As he attempted to get up from his chair, he felt his vision start to blur, and he could swear that the room was slanted all of a sudden. But his nerves were a lot better.

~

The sound of the door being opened made Hitomi jump.

"Helloooo!! How's the happy bride?" Daleila's voice rang out.

Hitomi quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Daleila! I thought you were going to…ugh, help Van."

Daleila frowned. "I think Van can dress himself though I'll go help him tie his tie. No guy I know can do it righ--Tomi? What's wrong? You're crying!" Daleila knelt down next to where her friend was sitting.

"No, it's nothing," Hitomi lied. "I was just…" she then hung her head in defeat.

_It's useless; I can't lie to her. She knows me too well. She'll see right through it._

"The truth is…" she swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes once more. "I'm scared…" she whispered.

Daleila groaned inwardly. _No, not you too…She furrowed her brow with resolution. __I am getting you two through this wedding if it's the last thing I do!_

She put her arm around her friend. "Hitomi, listen to me. You have no reason to be afraid of anything."

"What if this is to fast? Am I doing the right thing? What if something goes wrong and we end up making a terrible mistake? What if--"

"NO!" Daleila said. "There's no mistake Hitomi. You two are the two most in love people on the planet. The only thing more natural than you two loving each other is you two marring each other."

She took Hitomi's hands in hers. "I've known you for a long time and I've seen you go through though times. But I have never seen you as happy as you've been these past days with him here." She smiled at her best friend. "And I know that it's because you are so crazy in love. He is head over heals in love with you. You're all he ever talks about. You guys are going to be the happiest couple on Earth…and Gaea."

Hitomi smiled as her bad thoughts drifted away. Then she laughed. "And all this coming from a girl whose longest relationship has lasted two weeks?"

"Hey! I'm still looking for my 'Knight in Shining Armor'," Daleila defended herself. "Besides," she continued, getting up from the floor. "I've had you to look after. Now stop crying and go wash your face so I can fix your makeup. We have a wedding to get to."

~

"I'll let you get dressed," Daleila said over her shoulder as she closed the door to Hitomi's room.

She sighed and made her way towards Van's room to see if he was doing better.

She knocked on the door.

Silence.

She knocked again.

Silence.

She knocked once more, harder.

Silence.

"Hey, your highness, everything all right?"

No response.

She then was becoming worried.

"Van?" she asked practically pounding on the door. "Van, are you okay?"

Still, nothing could be heard from behind the door.

Now worried, Daliela was attempting to open the door. "Van! Please answer me! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Let me in!"

The door finally opened a crack, Van peering out from behind it. When he saw who it was he broke into a huge grin and opened the door completely.

"Milady!" he exclaimed, deeply bowing before her. "Won't you come in?" he said gesturing for her to enter.

She was fuming as she entered the room, but he had not noticed this or the fact that the ends of her hair were almost a fiery orange.

"This an unexpected surprise," Van continued, grin still plastered to his face. "If you would have sent a messenger ahead, I would have had a proper welcome for you."

"Van, cut that crap!" she exclaimed once she had calmed down enough to speak. "You nearly scared me half to death! You hadn't been very high in the confidence department so I thought that you had gone and done something stupid! I thought that you had fallen out the window, or fallen on that stupid sword of yours or--"

"Hey! My sword is not stupid! It is the symbol of the reshponshibility given to me as the king of Faneila!" Van defended himself. "And ash for the window," he continued, patting his back with a huge grin. "I think I can handle fawing from heights."

"You, just--I've never…argh! Just never do that to me again! How could I possibly face Hitomi if something happened to you?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "I don't think that will be a problem, m'lady."

"What the f*** are you talking about?" she demanded.

He stared up at her blankly, his eyes not seeming to be able to focus on her entirely. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing for you to conshern yourself with, m'lady," he said as he swaggered over to a nearby chair and flopped down upon it.

Daleila closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Jeez, Van," she spat. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were…" Her eyes widened with the horrific thought. 

"Van, did you use the word 'fawing' and 'conshern'?"

She looked down at the young man in the chair in front of her and noticed that he seemed fascinated by the design on the carpet, and was ignoring her completely. What he didn't seem to notice was that if he leaned any closer to the carpet, he would fall flat on his face.

_Oh god, no. Tell me this isn't happening…_

"Van? Are you _drunk?"_

TBC…

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! = D

Cliffhangers………::rubs hands together:: am I evil or am I really evil? Heh heh heh ::evil cackling::

Hey! ::dodges projectiles:: Hey! I'll continue it! I swear! Hopefully it'll come faster than this one. This has taken me forever and a day because of…many different reasons (right, Sable?)

Van-sama: Get off it, you know it's just because you're a stupid a$$ and couldn't think of anything to write.

Baracuda: Hey! That was uncalled for! I've had other, more pressing matters to attend to.

Van-sama: Whatever.

Baracuda: Hey, watch it fly-boy. I have the power to do whatever the hell I want with you. ::waves pen threateningly::

Hitomi: NO! We haven't gotten married yet!

Baracuda: ::pouts:: He's being mean.

Van-sama: You're being a baby.

Baracuda: ::grabs Dilly-sama's flamethrower:: Shi-ne!

---CENSORED--- 

::wipes hair away from face:: Okay, I want to thank Lilian, for actually sending me an email, encouraging me to write (hint: EMAIL ME!). and a big gigantic thank you to FierySable for having the patience to pound me about this fic. I love you dear, and I hope you have fun at Prom. ^_^

For everyone else: THANK YOU FOR STILL READING THIS! I'll just ask for one more thing: PLEASE REVIEW!

What's going to happen now? What will Hitomi say when she find out that her betrothed is tipsy? Will she be mad? Will their relationship end????(okay, yeah, right)

There's only one way to find out! Read the next chapter of….::dramatic pause:: "Awakening from the Vision of Escaflowne"!

Email: youjibaracuda@hotmail.com


	8. The Wedding-The First One-Part Two

Bwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't I evil? Don't you love the way my sick little mind works? Heh heh heh *hack*…okay, that was an attempt at cackling that was not successful…but enough with the suspence….

Ha! Fooled you! First you need the 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne, or any part thereof (I love the sound track). Sigh. That's why the world sucks. But, as my friend Jessie says, if the world didn't suck, we'd all be floating aimlessly in space. However, one point of joy comes in knowing that I do own Daleila, the plot and anything else that hasn't been previously copyrighted. Okay? Alright.

Now, the real fic….

In 

3

  
  


2

1

0

-1

-2

Hee hee ;D (that was a joke on a website)

But this is for real now…

**Chapter Seven-The Wedding: The first one ~Part Two~**

****

"Are you drunk?"

Daleila held her breath. _ohgodohgodohgod__……….I swear I'm going to cry……esto no me puede estar pasando….._

Van looked up at Daleila and seemed to be pondering her question seriously. After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't see how. I only had that shtuff you gave me and then shome water."

"Water? I don't think that one shot of whiskey would get you drunk. Unless you have the tolerance level of a Cheyenne. But, if all you had was water…wait a minute."

She looked at Van. "Where did you get the water?"

"The shame pwace you got the other shtuff from," he said jerking his chin towards the counter.

Dreading what she would find there, Daleila headed towards the counter. She looked at the bar that was found there. She saw the bottle of whiskey where she had left it and then ran her eyes over the rest of the contents of the bar, finding, to her relief, the bottled water. She held one up for Van to see. "Is this what it looked like?"

He tried to focus his gaze on the bottle in question, but shook his head. "No, m'lady, thatsh not it." Her heart sank. "I didn't drink awl of it. I felt better after a feeeew chugs." He pointed to the table on the balcony on the other side of the room.

As she made her way over to it, he proceeded to explain, although his speech was a more slurred than before and he was a little over dramatic in his hand gestures. He seemed to have come out of the 'King Arthur' phase. "E 'tuff you gave me 'as a little stwong. Stwonger than vat I'm used to dwinking, not to mention tat it mad my twoat a little funny." Huge grin to show he's proud of himself. "So, I figered tat wata make me feel betta. Soi see tat bottle (yes, tat one) wit e wata and sso I take chug. I fel muuuuuuuch betta."

Daleila picked up the bottle he pointed to, and her heart sank. Sitting down on one of the lounge chairs she put her face in her hands, hoping that would make it all go away.

"That wasn't water you drank, Van," she said through her hands. "It's called vodka."

Van blinked, slightly confused as to why this was a problem.

_Okay, pull yourself together, Daleila thought. __Don't focus on the problem, focus on the solution. So what's the fastest way to get someone sobered up?_

"Alright, Van, let's go." She said grabbing his wrist and making his way to the door.

"Are we goin to shee Hitomi?" he asked, face lighting up.

"No, not right now." _She'd kill both of us._

She pulled him out the door ("leave the sword, Your Highness"), and after slipping quietly past Hitomi's room, got on the elevator to the ground floor.

"You know," Van said as they were going down to the main lobby, "You'r not sho bad. Why you'r like shister to Hitomi!"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Tat makesss you my shister too!"

"Thanks Van," Daleila muttered trying to support the weight he had put on her. Van was obviously one of those drunks that liked to talk.

"This is our stop, Van," she said as the elevator finally reached it's destination.

After getting out, Daliela pulled him straight over to the bar.

"More?" Van asked.

"Hey, bartender," she called, ignoring Van. "I need something to get him sober," she told the guy, jerking her head to the intoxicated man next to her.

"Sure thing," he responded, eyeing Van with amusement. "Hey Charlie! Put together some wake-up juice!"

(Baracuda here: Anyone who has seen Back To the Future III knows what I mean. ^_^)

A few minutes later, Charlie came over and placed a glass of "wake-up juice" in front of Daleila.

"This'll cure anything he's got. Just don't ask what's in it."

She wrinkled her nose as she picked up the glass. "Don't worry, I already know. I'll be right back."

"C'mon Van," she said, pulling him by his arm outside the hotel to a semi deserted area.

He followed her with some difficulty. "'S, okay. I don need any ting else to dwink."

"Drink it, Van, unless you want Hitomi to kill us both." She commanded, handing him the glass.

He examined the redish liquid she had handed him. It was thick and it smelled awful. He shook his head, saying, "Nuh, uh. I don know wat this is…"

"Drink it, Van, before you make me shove it down your throat."

He shrugged and did as told. Immediately, he started coughing and choking on the stuff, making a face.

"Down it, all of it," she commanded, ends of her hair a magenta.

He did, with some diffuculty. When he had finished, she handed him a glass of water that would get the taste out of his mouth.

"Better?" she asked as he made a face of disgust.

"What was that? It was horrible."

"The only thing that could get to sober in less than fifteen minutes. But I do not envy the headache you will have for the next two hours, or how many times you'll visit the bathroom. But, at least you're sober, and that's what's important."

She got up and headed inside. "C'mon, we both need some major headache medicine if we're going to get through the rest of today."

~

"What took you so long?" Hitomi whispered to Daleila as the latter rushed into the ladies' room of the chapel where Hitomi was waiting. "He didn't change his mind did he, Leila?" she asked nervously.

"No," Daleila said breathlessly. "Oh, god, too long of a story. But now he's here and he's waiting for you." She lightly squeezed Hitomi's shoulder, tips blue streaked with a bit of excited green. "It's show time, sweets, and you look beautiful. Bellisima."

Hitomi smiled and nodded. The two girls exited the ladies' room and Daleila went ahead to give the signal to start.

Hoagy Carmichael's Stardust was heard played on the piano and Van nervously stood next to the altar, looking towards the door. Daliela walked in first, wearing a sleeveless gray turtleneck and a jean skirt that came to mid calf with a slit in the front. She was carrying three white roses with red at the tips of the petals, the ends of her hair a breathtaking shade of blue. She took her place to the left of him and gave him the thumbs up sign. When he looked towards the door he felt his jaw graze the floor.

A vision of infinite beauty had appeared before him. Wearing a flowing gown of a cream-colored crepe de chine fabric that just came off her shoulders, she walked towards him and she was all he was aware of. She had once described him as an angel, however he could find no other word for her.

_Could it be possible that she was an angel in disguise? Is it a dream, or is she really smiling at me?_

Hitomi walked down the isle towards her beloved, gripping her bouquet of half a dozen pink roses a little tighter, praying that what was happening was real and that she was now standing before her one true love, and pledging to become his forever.

He reached for her, and the instant that their hands touched, she knew her dream was indeed real.

~

Scribble, scribble. Dot, underline. Daleila handed the pen back to the minister, as she straightened up after scribbling her witness signature on the documents that made this marriage legal. With that last bit of official business taken care of, she turned towards the happy newly weds, with a gigantic grin on her face and ends of her hair a sparkling blue. Hugging each of them, she told them that she wished them worlds of happiness.

She then said that she would meet them the following morning to take them to the airport for them to catch their plane for their honeymoon.

After Daleila was gone, Van and Hitomi headed to the restaurant where they had made reservations.

Sitting in the dim lighting, they enjoyed the pianist that was playing in the backround.

Van reached over the table and gave Hitomi's hand a squeeze.

"Can, you believe it?" he whispered excitedly. "We did it."

"I know," she responded. "This must be a dream, because I can hardly believe it's real."

_"But you can't be entirely happy, can you?" a little voice in the back of her mind spoke up._

"_Of course I'm happy," she responded.__ " I couldn't be happier. Leave me alone."_

_"But you know that he'll have to go back eventually," the voice continued. __"What then?"_

_"I'll go with him, of course."_

_"Really?__ And just how do you plan to do that? And even if you could, what would your family say to that? What about Daleila?"_

Hitomi looked down at her plate of food. _"I won't think about that right now, okay? Can't I be happy, even if it's for a little while?"_

_"Fine, enjoy yourself. But you should tell him now."_

"Hitomi? Is there something wrong?" her husband inquired. "You seem a little lost within your thoughts."

She remained silent.

"You want to talk to me about it?"

Hitomi fiddled with her fork, but finally looked up at him.

"Van," she said with a serious voice, "we need to think about how…"

The room suddenly got darker so that the candles were the only light. The piano player struck up a familiar tune as a soft spotlight hit him.

_"Unforgettable…that's what you are…"_

Hitomi sighed. This was her favorite song.

A woman's voice was then heard from the other side of the room.

_"Unforgettable…no near or far…"_

Another spotlight appeared on her, and Hitomi gasped when she saw who it was.

"Leila?" she sputtered.

Daleila caught her eye and winked at her as she walked over to the piano.

_"Like the song of love that clings to me…how the thought of you does thins to me…never before…has someone been more…"_

_"Unforgettable, in every way…"_

_"Unforgettable…that's how you'll stay…"_

_"That's why darling it's incredible…that someone so unforgettable… thinks that I am unforgettable too…"_

The song ended and Daleila came over to them and took a still surprised Hitomi by the hand. Winking at her, Daleila announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, how about we give a round of applause to these two crazy kids that just got married."

Applause was heard through out the restaurant and words of congratulations could be heard.

"Now, time for the happy couple to get a dance," Daleila told them.

"How…?" Hitomi started.

"I remembered you said you wanted that song played at your wedding. But after this, I promise I'll disappear. Lo juro." She gave her friend a hug, and cued the music.

As Van and Hitomi swayed back and forth to the music, a smile appeared on Hitomi's lips and as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, she knew this was exactly where she wanted to be.

~

A couple of hours later, the newly wed couple made their way back to their hotel room. When Van opened the door Hitomi started to enter but paused as she noticed Van had not moved.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

With a mischievous smile, Van picked his bride in his arms and walked through the threshold of the door. "A little tradition we have in Gaea," he said with a lopsided grin. She giggled as he put her down and said, "Yeah, we have that here too." Planting a soft kiss on his lips she walked into the bathroom and he went over to the bed. A moment later, Hitomi reappeared, making Van's jaw drop for the umpteenth time that day. She placed her hands in front of her and stepped forward shyly.

"Hitomi…" he whispered in awe. "You…look absolutely beautiful."

She smiled and blushed slightly, "Thank you, Van."

He wasn't kidding either. She had slipped into a pearl colored silk night gown that gave her figure a sort of glow. Her fair tresses cascaded down around her shoulders, accenting the curves of her body very pleasantly.

Van held his breath as he moved nearer to her. When he reached Hitomi, he touched her cheek very lightly, almost as if he was afraid that he would bruise the vision before him.

She smiled up at him and kissed his hand gently, letting him know that she was real, she there, she was his. He leaned in closer to her, now confidently wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his. His breath on her lips made her shiver. Placing his lips upon hers, Van felt the passionate burn as they melted together. As he ran his hands gently up her back, Hitomi pulled him closer to her, wanting him to take her as his own, the very blood in her veins longing for him. His lips moved down to her neck and shoulders, each gentle kiss leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

The night air was filled with the sweet smell of the coming spring and the breeze that blew seemed to sigh as the two destined lost themselves in the euphoria of their love.

TBC…

What will become of the lovers? Will married life be good to them? What'll happen to Daleila? What will Hitomi's family say? What was Hitomi trying to tell Van?

The suspense will drive you mad!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tune in next time!

B/N: Woo…that last part was a little citrus-y wasn't it? I almost had to change the rating! J/K! ^_~ Well, anyway, what does minna think? I hope it was at least what people were expecting. After writing this, I came to see how much I really suck at writing descriptively…but I guess we're all stuck with whatever we can do. But I hope that people will stick with me for the next part because…I haven't even written it yet…::dodges flying projectiles and other unidentifiable objects thrown by Sable:: I…need…help… 

Remember, constructive criticism is accepted and suggestions are welcomed! So please REVIEW!

Thanks a bunch! ::hugs and coodles::

--Youjibaracuda

PS- thanks to Emi and FierySable for beta reading this and finding the patience to put up with me. I love you! o


	9. "No Van, you don't get to pilot it."

Oh my gooshness!!!! I AM *SO* TOTALLY, COMPLETELY, INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOMETHING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I have been having a lot of junk to attend to and I have been catching up on the sleep I love so much (I don't know what mornings look like anymore) and I have been working on my community service hours. Everyone has been incredibly patient with me and I want to thank you again and again. So… sorrysorrysorrysorrygomensorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry and thankyouthankyouthankyouarigatothankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, so these next two parts are dedicated to Emi, who, unfortunately, doesn't have any internet access all summer…can we all have a moment of silence for this poor child's tragedy?

"………………."

Okay, moment's over. Emi, dear, if you ever get a chance to go back online, EMAIL ME! 

That goes for the rest of you too! I need to talk to people! It keeps me motivated…well, that and coffee… ::giggles and skips off to Starbucks::

DISCLAIMER: Of course I own Escaflowne. Duh. Where have you been, under a rock? Don't you know I possess the key to eternal wealth, happiness and youth, have a lifetime supply of mocha frappaccinos and carmel mochiatos, married Ewan McGreggor, am having an affair with Dilandou (and *ahem* several others…-_\\\ ) and I own half the world?

::sigh:: The doctors, however, insist that if I take my medication and play nicely with the other patients in the psychiatric ward, I would realize that all I really own is the plot to this story and any new characters. Stupid doctors…what would they know? ::grumble grumble::

**Chapter Eight—"No, Van.**** You don't get to pilot it."**

****

Knock, knock, knock.

Hitomi groaned softly.

Knock, knock, knock.

Hitomi lifted her head off Van's chest opening one eye. Whoever was knocking was getting a little impatient.

_Ugh…can't those hotel employees respect people on their honeymoon and give us a break? Hitomi thought with annoyance._

"Who's knocking?" Van asked groggily.

"I don't know," Hitomi responded, burying her head into his shoulder. "Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away."

_KNOCK,KNOCK._

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Daliela's muffled voice came from behind the door. "The plane leaves in, like, an hour."

"OHMYGOSH!" Hitomi exclaimed sitting up. "We slept in!" (Baracuda Note: Hee hee, little _Home Alone reference…;P)_

Van opened his eyes and all he saw were flying sheets. He could hear the water running in the bathroom as Hitomi cleaned up.

"Van! Get up, we're late!" she yelled at him from the bathroom.

"Were we supposed to be somewhere?" he asked, sitting up, gazing out at the balcony bathed in early morning sun.

"Uh, yeah," she called back. "You know, the airport?"

"HELLO!" Daleila yelled through the door.

"We're up! We'll be out in a minute!"

"I'll meet you in the lobby in ten!"

"Fine!"

"The airport?" Van asked, confused.

"Yeah," she said, coming back into the room, dressed in a white tank top, a pair of dark jeans and a matching denim jacket. She stopped in front of the bed where Van was staring up at her with bewildered look on his face.

"You know, for our honeymoon?" she prompted.

"We're going to spend our honeymoon at the airport?"

"No, silly. In the airport we'll take a plane that'll take us to Europe."

"Oh. That's another country, right?" Van asked slowly climbing out of bed, fumbling around for his clothes.

"No, it's another continent. It's about six thousand miles away from here."

"Oh, okay." Van inwardly cursed. He wasn't used to sounding so stupid.

"Come on, let's go!"

Hitomi grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside.

~

"Dios santo, ya era hora," Daleila muttered under her breath as she saw Van and Hitomi walk out of the elevator in the lobby. "Good Lord, it's about time! I swear the plane's going to leave without you two. I already checked everyone out and everything."

"Sorry it took us so long," Hitomi apologized as they walked out to the car.

"It's okay," Daleila said from behind her. "I assumed you would've been a little tired from last night," she whispered to Van, nudging him in the ribs. "So you must forgive me for waking you up so late, your Highness."

Van turned beet red and Daleila laughed as they all got into the car, ends of her hair becoming blue.

"What's so funny?" Hitomi asked.

~__

_"The white zone is for the loading and unloading of passengers only."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know already," Daleila muttered_ as she helped unload Van and Hitomi's suitcases from her car._

"Where is that voice coming from?" Van asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"You make me laugh your Highness," Daleila chuckled. "And that's why I'm going to miss you." Catching him off guard, she pulled him into a strong hug. "All's well that ends well, so no sappy goodbyes for us right?"

"Yeah," Van said, scratching the back of his head, not exactly understanding why it was that this girl was acting so strangely. But he noticed that the customary violet shade of the ends of her hair was speckled with a light shade of gray.

Daleila turned to Hitomi and smiled sadly. "Well, this is it," she said.

"Yeah," the latter replied.

"I hope everything works out like you've planned, even though it means I won't see you again," Daleila said, her voice shaking slightly, eyes stinging with tears.

"I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me," Hitomi choked out, her own eyes filling with tears.

They embraced each other tightly, each struggling but failing not to cry.

"Ay," Daleila laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Mira lo que hiciste."

"English, please," Hitomi requested, sniffling.

"Hey, I gotta go," Daleila said, "I'll bet if I don't move the car, someone's going to give me a ticket for illegal parking." She hugged Hitomi once more. "You take care. And if it doesn't work, give me a call. If you don't call I'll know that it worked."

Hitomi nodded.

"And you," she said to Van, "You take good care of my best friend. And don't get into too much trouble, understand?" She punched him playfully in the arm.

She pulled them both into a tight hug one more time and they all turned to go their separate ways.

"Hey," Daleila called out to Hitomi. "If you find another one like that one," she said jerking her chin at Van, "Send him my way!"

"I will!" Hitomi giggled.

~

"Okay, we have to get to the gate terminal quickly," Hitomi said as she hurried through the airport after they had checked in their bags at the luggage counter. She looked over her shoulder at Van. "Van…Van? Could you please continue walking this is not the time to be observing the Mystic Moon."

Van pulled himself away from all the screens in front of him. Each appeared to have a timetable on it for different destinations and from different places. It was all mildly confusing.

"Oh," Hitomi groaned. "We still have to through that thing."

Van followed her gaze to see people in line, placing purses and bags on a belt that led to a box like contraption and the people themselves walked through a gate-like thing that had flashing lights.

"It's just a gate, Hitomi. Although I don't understand why you absolutely have to walk through it. What's the big deal?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a big hassle that's all. There's no way around it. And it's not just a gate, it's called a metal detector."

Van nodded. "Why is it necessary?"

"It's so that the airline can ensure that the passengers on the flights are safe," Hitomi explained. "So there aren't any plane highjacks or bombs or anything like that."

Van nodded again, pretending he understood but didn't. He didn't want to ask anymore questions because he hated feeling stupid. He had some pride.

When it came to their turn to pass through the gate, Hitomi placed her purse on the belt and her keys in a little plate the man next to the gate held out for her. She walked through the gate and picked up her purse and her keys on the other side.

Van then walked through, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he felt strangely disappointed.

"Was something supposed to happen?" he asked Hitomi quietly as they walked on.

"Not unless you had metal on you," she replied.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise went off and a frightened man was pulled over by the security guards and patted down. He was let go upon the discovery of keys in his pocket.

"Something like that would have happened," Hitomi said. "And it might have happened to you had you brought your sword."

Hitomi laughed silently. _It would have been hilarious to see Van's reaction if they did pull him aside because of that stupid thing._

When they arrived at their terminal, the plane had already begun boarding.

"Hurry, Van!" Hitomi pulled him along as she handed the lady their tickets.

They hurried down the corridor and onto the plane.

The flight attendant showed them to their seats (first class) next to the window.

When they had settled in, van was looking around at the strange contraption they were flying in.

"Isn't it a little small?" he asked her, noticing how they had shoved so many people into one small space. "Where do they keep the levitation rocks and the energists?" he whispered.

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at how child-like he was behaving. She kissed his forehead.

"We don't have levitation rocks or energists. This things runs on gasoline, just like cars."

Van furrowed his brow as he tried to picture how such an enormous craft could fly on the little liquid known as gasoline."Alright, I think understand." He settled back into his seat. "Are we supposed to sleep this way? I assume such a long trip will take at least a day or two."

Hitomi took his hand and shook her head. "You're so cute, you know that? No, we're not flying directly to Europe on this plane. We're going to New York from here. That will take about four hours. From there, Daleila booked us a flight on the fastest airplane in the world, the Concord and from there we'll fly to the country of France in about six hours."

Van had a look of utter disbelief on his face.

Hitomi took his hand and pulled him along with her.

She walked to the front of the plane and called the flight attendant, whispering something to her that Van didn't quite catch.

The lady nodded and smiled and led them into a small room at the front of the plane.

Hitomi led Van into the cockpit of the plane and tried to stifle a laugh as his jaw dropped at the sight of all the equipment.

The captain of the plane was already taking to two small children that had come I to look at the cockpit.

"What' s that?" the little boy asked pointing to something.

"And that?" the little girl asked, pointing at something else.

The captain explained what each thing was for; controlling the altitude, the pitch of the plane, the weather conditions, communicating with the radio tower, etc.

"May I pilot it ,sir?" the little boy asked.

The captain chuckled. "Sure, old sport. We can pretend like the plane has taken off."

He set the boy down in his lap, while the six year old took the helm.

Van looked at Hitomi and she grabbed his arm. "No, Van. You can't pilot it." She dragged him back to their seats.

Fifteen minutes later the plane took off towards New York.

~

Four hours later, after walking through JFK airport to the AirFrance terminal to board the fastest plane in the world. Hitomi looked down as the plane ascended and thought of Los Angeles, and Las Vegas. One was the site of the happiest moment in her life and the other had been her home and that was where her best friend was. She knew that if her plan to go to Japan worked, she would never see any of them ever again…

TBC…

What is Hitomi's plan? Does Van have something to do with it? Will she ever see her best friend again? Why does she want to go to Japan? Find out next time!

B/N: Okay, I know some of you might be thinking that that chapter was pointless and I guess it sort of was. It's not one of my favorites. But it does have the important part of leaving Daleila behind, never to be heard from again. (Maybe. I'm still deciding what exactly I want to do).

And I'm super super sorry about not posting something earlier…but I think I might be repeating myself….^_^;

Well, anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying their summer and getting a lot of reading/writing done…

Lolita, babe, I'm so proud of you! You actually are *finishing* a fic…that deserves some fettucchine…^o~

Please people I need motivation! REVIEW!! For the sake of my sanity, review! I need to know if you guys think Daleila should stay or not. I will take all of your comments into consideration.

Email: youjibaracuda@hotmail.com


	10. The Plan

To celebrate the return of FFN, I have decided to post a new chapter! YEEEEY!!!! ^_^ 

Grrr…just my luck, when I actually have a chapter done is when the site decides to go caplooey….

THANX FOR BEING PATIENT!!!!

School coming! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where did the summer go??????? I thought that I would get so much done! But, alas, it was not to be…::sniff::

Was anyone aware that the Starbucks mermaid and my muse are one and the same? Well, now you know…I haven't had any Starbucks in a *long* time…Joyfully, however, I have recently discovered that Costco sells bottled frap in bulk…::grins evilly and skips off to steal a forklift:: 

DISCLAIMER: 

Baracuda: Escaflowne is MINE!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! All mine!!! ::skips around in drunken victory::

Folken-sama: When she sobers up, tell her that all she owns is the plot, new characters, and a severely bad hang-over. 

**Chapter Nine—The Plan**

"I hate airplane food," Van said as they got into a cab.

"I hate the baggage claim," Hitomi said as she settled in next to him.

They told the driver to head to the hotel where they were staying in France.

Even though it was two in the afternoon, both of them crawled right into bed as soon as they reached their room and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

~

The next two weeks was spent bashing wildly around Europe having the time of their lives.

In France they went to the Eiffel Tower.

"You can see the whole city from up here," Hitomi breathed, taking in the

amazing sight that was before her. "It's breathtaking."

"Not as much as you are," Van said pulling her to him and planting a sweet kiss

on her lips.

Hitomi smiled up at him. "You know, the French invented a delicate art that takes diligence, concentration and lots and lots of practice," Hitomi informed him. "You might be familiar with it."

Van raised his eyebrows. "Really? And what might it be?"

Hitomi leaned in and placed her face centimeters from his. "I'll show you," she whispered with a seductive smile, "It's called French kissing."

They went to Versailles Palace.

"You think could get the palace in Fanelia to look like this?" Van asked as he

gazed upon the Hall of Mirrors in awe.

In London, they went to the theater to see musicals like _Cats._

"I think Merle would have enjoyed that, don't you?"

They went to the Tower of London and Buckingham Palace.

"So royal families get no respect here?" Van asked.

"Nope. They don't even have real power anymore. All you ever hear about them

is when it involves some kind of scandal. They are more a social than a political

entity," Hitomi explained. "But you think the Queen might want to have us join

her for tea? You know, you being a follow ruler and all…"

They toured Italy, Sweden, Spain and Portugal. Both were taken back by the beauty of the old country, and Van felt more at ease in this part of the Mystic Moon. It was more like Gaea.

And, for Van's sake, they went to Greece, where they found the story of the lost empire of Atlantis and the peculiar tale of it's mysterious disappearance.

Apart from this, they enjoyed their honeymoon.

~

After spending two weeks having a fabulously good time, Hitomi began to get a bit restless.

_I think it's time I told him._

"Van?" she addressed him softly as they lay in bed in the dark one night in Greece.

"Yes?" he responded, gently stroking her hair as it cascaded over his bare chest.

"I was meaning to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while," she began.

He continued to stroke her hair lovingly and said nothing, meaning that he was listening.

"I've been thinking about Gaea and you and Fanelia."

She licked her lips and continued. "I was thinking that you have go back and I just wanted to let you know that I want to go with you too."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Hitomi," he said gently, "I wasn't planning on going anywhere without you. I made the mistake of letting you go once. I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

"Besides," he continued, "What kind of a husband would I be if I just left you here?"

"That's right," she joked, "I would have to divorce you."

"But seriously, Van, I've been thinking about this." Hitomi fingered the pink tear drop that Van still wore around his neck. In the light of the moon streaming in through the window, it seemed to wink at her, letting her know that it would be all right.

She sighed. "I was thinking that we should go back to Japan. Of all the places that we could use to go back to Gaea, I think the one that has most possibilities is Japan. I mean, that's where I went to Gaea twice, remember."

Van kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

"Okay, so is that where you want to go?"

Hitomi nodded.

"When?" he asked, gently running his fingertips across her neck and down bare shoulder.

Hitomi shivered.

"Tomorrow."

~

_Ding dong._

"Yes, I'm coming," said the middle aged woman with light brown hair.

She wiped her hands on her apron and pulled open the front door. She gasped and took a step back, bringing a shaky hand to cover her mouth.

"Hello, Mother," Hitomi said stepping inside the house.

"H-Hitomi," her mother stuttered. Finally regaining her composure, Mrs. Kanzaki came forward to embrace her daughter whom she had not seen in four years. "You're home."

Hitomi pulled away from her mother's embrace and looked at her firmly.

"Well, not exactly, Mother." Hitomi took a deep breath. "My life has changed completely in a relatively short amount of time, Mother, and I know that it all may come as a bit shocking. But—actually, where's Father and Keiji? I want to only say it once so I'll tell all of you."

"I'll call them. I want you to tell me all about it, but please," Mrs. Kanzaki took her daughter by the hand leading her into the living room, "Come sit down, warm up. It's rather cold outside. I'll bring you some tea."

"That's fine, Mom," Hitomi said, pulling off her jacket and scarf. "Actually I think I'll call Yukari and Amano so they can hear it too."

Hitomi walked to the phone and dialed up her old friends.

~

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked as soon as she stepped outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Van said, shivering slightly, "It's just a bit colder than I'm used to, though."

"Look, I don't want you sitting out here the whole time I'm explaining this to them, so common." Hitomi took his wrist and brought him inside the house. The warm air from inside was so great he didn't protest as Hitomi dragged him up a flight of stairs and into one of the rooms.

"You stay here while I talk to them, all right?" Hitomi instructed him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No this is something I have to do on my own, for now." She smiled at him and kissed him gently.

He caressed her cheek. "It's all going to be fine, you'll see," he comforted her softly. Van understood that this was very difficult for Hitomi. She hadn't seen her family in a long time and she was going to leave them almost immediately and quite possibly forever. He wanted her to know that he was there for her.

Hitomi took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go. Wish me luck."

~

Hitomi came down the stairs and into the living room. There were seated the people she cared about the most. Yukari and Amano were sitting on the couch talking quietly with her brother Keiji. Her mother was pouring some tea for her father who was sitting in the big arm chair.

She cleared her throat loudly to announce herself. Yukari looked up and her smile grew huge. She jumped up and ran to hug Hitomi.

"You're here! I'm do glad!" Yukari told Hitomi hugging her tightly.

Amano walked up behind Yukari and also hugged Hitomi as soon as Yukari had let her go.

"Why didn't you call earlier to tell us you were coming?" he asked.

"She never calls," her brother answered from the couch.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes at Keiji.

"I wasn't sure if I was coming," she informed them.

"Well, you're here now," her father said as Yukari and Amano made their way back to the couch, Yukari holding on to Hitomi's arm to pull her down next to her.

"So what's new with you?" Hitomi asked Yukari, stalling for time while she thought of how she was going to drop the bomb on her friends and family.

"Well, Amano and I are expecting our first child now and…" Yukari trailed off by the look of confusion on Hitomi's face.

"You're married?" she asked quietly.

Yukari blushed, embarrassed. "I guess we forgot to tell you…I'm so sorry."

Hitomi shook her head and gave them a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

_I haven't told them I'm married either, she thought._

"I expected it would happen eventually. Congratulations."

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us, sweetie?" her mother asked.

Hitomi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking at every person in the room.

"Well, I know that I haven't really kept in touch with all of you in a while," Hitomi started.

"A while? Try four years," her brother quipped but said nothing more when met by a death glare from his father.

"Anyway," Hitomi continued, ignoring Keiji's remark, "Something has happened to me recently that has changed my life completely. Actually, there were several things."

"Do you still live with Daleila?" her mother asked. Hitomi's family loved Daleila even though they claimed that she was the one that 'took Hitomi away from them.'

"Yes…and no. Just listen please. This is hard enough for me to say without interruptions."

Hitomi sighed and looked at her parents directly.

"Do you remember what I said about Gaea?"

Her parents blinked in surprise. This was not what they had been expecting form their daughter. Keiji rolled his eyes. _Not this again._

Amano held Yukari's hand. He knew that this was hard for all of them.

Everyone there had tried to be supportive of Hitomi when she returned from her disappearance. She claimed to have gone another planet where there was war and mysterious creatures and where she had made friends. She had looked to Yukari and Amano in support for verifying her story. Yukari at first backed her frined one hundred percent, saying that she had seen a column of light take Hitomi that night. But after a while, Yukari wasn't so sure that it was what truly happened and was now sure that it had just been a figment of her imagination.

She, Amano and Hitomi had all been through therapy, but Hitomi continued to insist that she had been to Gaea. However, after a week at the psychiatric ward, she stopped speaking of it and drew into herself for a long time.

"We remember your story Hitomi," Mrs. Kanzaki said gently.

Hitomi closed her eyes and tried to control her building anger. "I know you didn't believe me when I told you about it but I don't want to argue about it with you right now."

"But darling, you know it didn't happen," her mother persisted.

That's when Hitomi snapped.

"It did happen Mother!" she screamed, jumping up form the couch, "And what's more I got married with a man from Gaea!"

There was silence in the room as Hitomi's outburst was met with surprise and shock. Yukari stared at her with wide eyes, her mother had her hand to her heart and even her brother had his mouth hanging open.

When Hitomi realized what she had done, she closed her eyes and groaned, and sat back down on the couch, dropping her head in her hands.

_This can't be happening…_

~

_This can't be happening…_

Van peered in awe at a picture on the desk in the small room.

In the picture he saw the girl he fell in love with the way he remembered her: fifteen years old.

There she was, sparkling green eyes and radiant smile. Apparently, she had just won something important. She had another girl hanging on her neck and a tall young man next to them. They both appeared to be very close to Hitomi at the time and Van couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards the guy. He vaguely recalled Hitomi mentioning a name when she had first come to Gaea… Amano he thought it was.

Van looked around the room Hitomi had put him in. He had been looking around it for about twenty minutes but he had long figured out that it was Hitomi's room. Everything about it had her essence and he liked the feeling of the place. He sat of the bed and stared out of the window above the desk. The sun was setting and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky.

_I wonder if Hitomi's doing all right. She's been down there for a while now. She should be coming up to get me soon. Or should I just go down there? Well, I'll wait another five minutes and then I'll see what's going on._

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Hitomi bursting into the room. Van stood up and quickly took her in his arms before she proceeded to collapse in tears. He led her over to the bed and sat her in his lap and she sobbed on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down enough to tell him what happened.

"Shh…I'm here, I'm here," he whispered in her ear.

Hitomi lifted her head and straightened herself out. She held her head high and blinked away the rest of her tears.

_This is no time for crying, she told herself.__ I have a plan and no matter what anyone says I'm going to see it through._

She stood up and looked at Van, who looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Let's go," she said in a horse voice.

Van decided that right then was not the best time for questions so he decided to say nothing. He walked over to his wife who took him by the hand and led him downstairs.

However, to his surprise, she led him to the outside door.

"Here," she said as she handed him his coat and proceeded to put hers on as well.

"But I thought we were going to talk to your parents," Van said, confused as to why they were leaving.

"No, not anymore," Hitomi said curtly as she opened the door.

"Hitomi, wait," a voice called from behind them.

Van and Hitomi turned around and Hitomi let out a small gasp of surprise.

"K-Keiji," she breathed in awe but quickly composed herself. "What do you want?" she said with a bit of edge in her voice, "Are you here to laugh at me one last time?"

Keiji looked at her seriously. "No." His gaze turned towards Van. "Is this him?"

"Yes," Hitomi said quietly.

Keiji stuck his hand out and smiled and Van, "So you're the lucky guy." Van shook his hand, a little confused.

"Take care of my sister," Keiji told him, "She obviously loves you, so you better not be just taking advantage of her." He leaned closer and narrowed his eyes. "Or else."

"Don't worry," Van said looking straight back at him.

Keiji turned back to his sister.

"I know it may not seem like it right now," he said gravely, "But we all love you very much, Hitomi. And I'm sorry about what's happened here tonight."

At this Van looked at Hitomi. Her eyes were lowered to the ground and she was hardly breathing.

Keiji pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "I'll miss you."

A tear slid down Hitomi's cheek as she held her brother maybe for the last time.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered.

Keiji let go of her and quickly ran his sleeve over his eyes.

He opened the front door and said, "You better go before the others come and you won't be able to get away."

Hitomi smiled gratefully at him and walked out the door and walked to the street gate.

"It was nice meeting you," Van said to Keiji. The latter nodded in agreement and smiled sadly.

_They really do look alike, Van thought._

"Van, let's go," Hitomi called to him.

"Take care of yourselves," Keiji said before closing the door.

Van had to jog to catch up to Hitomi's quick pace as she walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked once he reached her.

She sniffled and raised her head high.

"Home."

~

Van looked at his surroundings. It was all so strangely familiar…

_I know I've been here before, but when?…yes! I remember! This is where I met Hitomi for the first time…_

Hitomi looked around the old track. It really hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen it.

She had chosen this place as the best one to attempt to return to Gaea since it had worked twice before.

She breathed in the crisp winter air.

_This is it. I'm leaving here…for good._

"Hitomi?" Van's voice broke through her thoughts. He took her hand in his and stroked it gently. "Do you want to tell me what happened with your family earlier?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, now," she said with determination. Besides I don't think I can deal with telling you right now." Her voice softened when she saw the hurt in Van's eyes. "But I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Now," she said turning from him and crouching down on the ground and tying her shoelace, "We're going to run."

Van blinked in surprise. "Run?"

"Yes," Hitomi said matter-of-factly. "That's how we're going to go to Gaea."

"We're going to run there?" Van asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's simple," Hitomi looked up at him from her position on the ground, "Recalling all the times hat the column of light has appeared, I think that there has to be a very strong emotion or a physical exertion in order for it to appear, with the aid of the pendant of course. But added to this there must also be a strong desire. Not a wish that can be corrupted, but a desire, such as the one we have to return home," she explained. "So we're going to run."

Van hadn't really understood her logic, but had no alternative to offer. He shrugged his shoulders and reached inside his jacket, handing the pink pendant to Hitomi. She shook her head. "You keep it on. It's yours," she told him. "I want you to," she interrupted his protests.

Van smiled at her and placed the pendant back around his neck.

"We'll start here," Hitomi said, signaling her spot on the ground. Van crouched down next to her and they got into running position, side by side.

"Ready…set…go!"

They were off running together, hearts pounding, both sharing the same desire…

_I want to return home._

Suddenly the pendant glowed and a column of light appeared before them from the night sky. When they reached it, it engulfed them and propelled them heavenwards. Van pulled Hitomi to him and kept her tightly pressed to him as they made their way to the place where their adventures began and their love blossomed…

TBC…

Awwww….how cute is that? ^_^

What will happen to Van and Hitomi? Will their return to Gaea have in store for them? What new challenges will they have to face? Find out in the next episode of …

::cue the drama:: "Awakening from the Vision of Escaflowne"! 

B/N: Okay, so here's the deal---I came up with this theory. Based on all the times where there has been travel via column of light, there has been a physical exertion (i.e.—when Hitomi is running in the track when she first goes to Gaea and the second time) or a strong emotion (i.e.---pain felt by Folken and Hitomi took them to Zaibach….Hitomi's fear of war sent her back home the first time…V&H's love for each other let Hitomi return to Gaea) all accompanied by a strong desire (i.e.---Hitomi wanted to get away from the violence of Gaea…she and Van wanted to be with each other again…folken wanted to destroy donkirk…etc.) and the pendant, of course….so you see , I think this could safely fall under the category "You know you've been watching too much Esca when…" But did I make myself clear?

Well, even if I didn't, please review my story! ONEGAI? ::on her knees:: PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE??????????? 

From the reviews I've been getting, I don't think that many people are even reading my stuff…::sniffle::

Please review….anything would be fine….just your name and a smiley face…I don't care….anything would be great!

Okay….i think I'll go now…next chapter will be up soon I promise!

--Baracuda


	11. Return

Hey, sup y'all????

Have ya missed me? ::giggle:: I know I take a *long* time to update but I'll let you guys in on a little secret…I write things by hand first and then transfer it onto the computer…but was anyone aware of the tiny fact that I can't type? Seriously.

But…okay…on to the important stuff….

DISCLAIMER: ::sigh:: I think the pills that the Big Nurse has been giving me are starting to take some kind of affect…I'm seriously beginning to doubt that I own V.o.E….::sobs hysterically:: all I own is the plot and the new characters!

So enjoy…::walks over to wall and proceeds to bang her head against it::

**Chapter Ten—Return**

As the column of light disappeared, Hitomi raised her head to look at Van. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"We made it," he whispered.

Hitomi pulled away from him and looked around at the garden in which they found themselves. Lush, green trees were everywhere and behind them, the Fanelian palace stood in splendor.

"Fanelia," she breathed.

"I am glad to see you have returned safely, your Majesty," a voice said from behind them.

Van and Hitomi whirled around and Hitomi instinctively held on to Van's arm as the figure stepped out of the shadows of the castle.

An extremely tall woman with long fiery orange hair, long violet robes and a slender staff as long as she was appeared into view. She had high cheekbones and angular features. Everything in her appearance rendered her long and slender and her air was one of confidence.

"Not only safely, but with a guest as well," she said bowing to both of them.

Hitomi looked from the woman to Van. He apparently knew exactly who she was.

"Ivonne, I would like you to meet Hitomi Kanzaki form the Mystic Moon," Van said.

Ivonne looked at Hitomi with an intense amber gaze. She did not seem surprised to know who she was. Ivonne bowed her head slightly as a sign of respect.

"Welcome to Fanelia," she said curtly.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Ivonne," Hitomi said a little uneasily. This woman, though beautiful, did not give the slightest hint of being very friendly.

Van, sensing she was uneasy, took Hitomi's hand. Ivonne saw this and feeling her gaze, Hitomi slowly tried to slip it away but Van held on fast, signaling to relax. "Ivonne is my head advisor," he expalined. "She came to Fanelia about a month after you left."

"I foresaw your arrival and have been expecting you all morning, Lord Van," Ivonne said. "Sir Allen Schezar and Princess Millerna Aston and their company are here as well. They shall await you in the throne room as soon as you are ready."

With that, she turned and slipped away as silently as she had come.

Hitomi let out the breath she did not know she had been holding. Van squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"A little intimidating, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Hitomi agreed.

"But she's wonderful. She has been of great help to me. She's a bit mysterious though," Van said.

"How so?" Hitomi asked, wondering how this woman could have possibly become Van's head advisor.

"She's from the Ispano Clan," Van said.

"The Ispano Clan!" Hitomi exclaimed, remembering the small creatures that had repaired Escaflowne years ago. "How could she possibly be--?"

"—That tall?" Van completed her thought. He shrugged. "I really don't know. I don't know much about her. She's very beautiful as you can see. She is also as old as time, from what I understand. She doesn't seem to age. As you saw her just now is what she looked like when I met her; not a rotation over thirty."

Van sighed. "Ivonne may not look it, but she really is a very compassionate person. She was of invaluable help to me in more than one occasion. Especially in matters in which you were concerned. She and Merle were of great comfort."

Van got a far away look in his eyes as he remembered those sometimes desperate times in which he thought he just could not go on one more day.

Hitomi couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she thought of how others were there to give Van comfort instead of her.

"Being as old as she is, her wise council I always like to hear," Van continued. "She makes more sense than the other elders of Fanelia. She possesses some kind mysterious powers that I haven't been able to fully understand yet. But I have come to depend on her influence on the rest of the council." He chuckled. "She can really give those old buzzards a whipping."

"How did she come to Fanelia?" Hitomi asked, steering the conversation in a more neutral direction.

"When she came, Ivonne explained that she had been sent by the Ispano Clan to help me. Due to the fact that I was a 'young, irrational' king in need of guidance, they believed that I was in need of an advisor so they sent her."

"But why just you? What about Chid? He's even younger than you and he is also running a country," Hitomi argued.

Van shook his head. "Chid had advisors and a people already there. All he had done was succeed the throne left by his father. I had nothing and had to start from scratch, in a manner of speaking. And besides, I think Ispano wanted to keep an eyes on me because of Escaflowne."

Hitomi nodded but before she could open her mouth to speak again, a familiar call stopped her.

"Vannnnnnn-sammmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hitomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All Hitomi saw was a flash of fur before she felt herself sprawled on the ground and her face being licked.

"EWWW!!!! MERLE!" she cried trying to get the catgirl off her.

"I'm so happy to see you! You're back! You're back!" Merle exclaimed clapping her hands in excitement.

Hitomi smiled, sitting up. "It's great to see you again, Merle. You look so grown up! Well, almost."

The cat girl narrowed her eyes at her friend but smiled slyly. In six years Merle had grown up. Her childish figure had developed into that of a woman and her face had undergone the same change, even though Hitomi could still see that impish gleam in Merle's blue eyes. Her fur, tat had been a surprise to Hitomi when she had first met Merle, was a honey brown color and the once fluff of pink hair was waist long and in a braid. Hitomi thought that Merle looked very much like Naria.

Van pulled Hitomi up from the ground with his free hand seeing as Merle had attached herself to his other arm.

Hitomi sighed and shook her head, chucking.

_Some things never change._

~

Allen paced around the throne room where Ivonne had called Millerna, Serena and himself. Van had returned—she had informed them—and he had brought Hitomi with him. Allen, though not completely surprised, found that he had not been ready for this type of news.

He was very happy, naturally, but he still wasn't sure about his feelings. He had absolutely ruled out the possibility of his being in love with Hitomi---time had taken care of that. He couldn't believe that at his age, he still couldn't tell infatuation from real love. How ironic that Van, the impulsive, broody, hot tempered king of Fanelia, had known true love at his young age.

Love being out of the question, Allen's anxiety was lying in what Hitomi's return would mean, not only for himself but for all Gaea.

He looked over at Millerna who seemed to be making a point to avoid him at any cost. She currently had her chin in her hand and was looking intently at the wall, apparently fascinated by it's texture.

Allen rolled his eyes. He didn't know what he had done, but whatever the problem was, he could tell she solving it in the most mature way she knew.

_She still acts like a spoiled child, he thought, looking at her trying to avoid his gaze,__ It was still cute when she was fifteen but now it's just ridiculous. And I thought she had matured. Sometimes I think that she and Dryden deserve each other._

He looked over at his sister who was sitting on the other side of the room. She was fidgeting with her hands and constantly fixing her dress and hair.

"Serena?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said, laughing nervously. "Relax, big brother."

"I think that's what you should be doing," Allen said, taking a seat next to her. Serena smiled faintly and cleared her throat, placing her hands in her lap.

"Don't worry, you'll get along great with Hitomi and she'll love you," he whispered.

She smiled gratefully at him, relaxing just a little.

Allen knew Serena was nervous about meeting Hitomi. After all, she was one of the few people that knew Serena's secret.

Therefore, Serena was nervous that Hitomi might not like her because she'd remember all the things she'd done as Dillandou. Serena was afraid Hitomi might blame her for all the suffering Dillandou had caused.

_It must be hard to be Serena, Allen thought, watching as his sister arranged her dress for the fifth time in less than a minute, __She's__ had such a tough time accepting herself and then trying to convince everyone else that she was all right. It's possible that of all those involved in that terrible war, she turned out to be the strongest of us all…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Merle's approching voice blended with that of Hitomi's sparkling laughter.

Then door of the throne room opened and in walked Merle, hooked to Van's arm as customary, followed by the beautiful twenty one year old Hitomi.

"Allen!" she cried, releasing the grip on Van's hand as she rushed over to greet him.

"Hitomi!" he exclaimed as he met her half way and enveloped her in a warm hug.

That feeling of peace that her presence emitted made his smile as he held her. "It's so wonderful to see you again," he told her.

"I've missed you too," she responded.

Van couldn't help but feel his stomach churn. He knew that Hitomi could never love another but the sight of her with Allen… it awakened old feelings of jealousy and contempt towards the Knight of Calei. (B/N: yes yes Millerna's jealous too, blah blah blah…)

Allen caught sight of the darkness in Van's eyes, and therefore quickly let go of Hitomi.

"But I think he missed you more," Allen told her nodding towards Van.

Hitomi smiled. She had also caught the last trace of Van's jealousy and it made her want to laugh.

_He cares so much…_

She walked over and kissed the end of his nose. "Awww…that's sweet Van," she teased.

Van narrowed his eyes at her with mock anger, but she could see the laughter in his eyes, the previous incident being completely forgotten.

"Ahem."

"Oh my goodness!" Hitomi exclaimed, looking at the pretty blonde woman who had just stood up from a chair on the far side of the room. "Millerna-hime!"

Millerna approached Hitomi and gave her a heart felt hug.

"You look great!" they said in unison and then laughed.

"So how have you been?" Hitomi asked her old friend.

"Oh, all right. Father's been really weak lately and I've had a lot of responsibilities, but I won't bore you with all of that," the other responded smiling.

"And how's Dryden?" Hitomi asked a little hesitantly.

Millerna smiled and gave a quick glance in Allen's direction, "Oh, he's fine. Better than ever actually. He said he would come to see me soon in Austuria. I'm sure he'll be very glad to see you as well, so you must come to Austuria when he comes."

"What makes you think he won't come to Fanelia?" Merle asked a little indignantly.

Before Millerna or anyone else could respond, Allen took Hitomi's hand and led her to a young girl sitting in a chair near them who had not joined their group. The girl stood up and brought her deep blue eyes to meet Hitomi's emerald ones.

"Hitomi," Allen said dropping her hand, "this is my sister, Serena. Serena, this is Kanzaki Hitomi, of the Mystic Moon."

Serena nervously curtsied and was unsure of what to do.

Her mind was reeling. _What does she think of me? She looked at Hitomi's shocked expression.__ Oh no, she hates me, I know it…Serena thought lowering her eyes to the ground._

Suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes widened in surprise. Hitomi was…hugging her! Tightly in fact. Serena didn't know what to do, so she just hugged her back. She looked up at her brother who was beaming at her.

_I told you so… his eyes told her._

Hitomi pulled away from Serena with a gigantic smile on her face.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she exclaimed. "I know we shall become good friends."

The way Hitomi smiled at her made Serena smile too. She felt safe, calm and best of all, accepted.

TBC…

New developments…what will the return of the king (LOL! J.R.R. Tolkien!) mean for all of our favorite characters? What's going to happen?????

Tune in next time to find out! ^_~

B/N: Okay…that was a lot longer than I planned for it to be…but I hope you liked it! And I really didn't know where exactly the legend of Atlantis came from so I just guessed Greece. Yes, people remember it's cold! It's still late February early March in this fic! Why? Because I write very slowly and when I began this fic it was winter as opposed to the inferno that this summer has been….grrrr…sorry….

Yes, Millerna *really* gets on my nerves but I thought it was only fair that she and Hitomi would be on good terms…

Ooh, Ivonne! …oh yes, I made up another character…let's see where this one takes us…

SHOUT OUTS:

Ryudujaà I'm glad you're enjoying this!

emià You're so KKKAAAAWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll know all about Hitomi and her family soon. For now let's just say things didn't go as well as she had planned…

Desire6528à ::giggle:: I agree that Allen needs a woman! I luv the way you think! Hey, if you give me your email I'd be glad to discuss it woth you in further detail! ^_^

Silver sea star: I'm glad that you liked the honeymoon stuff. I thought it was cute when I wrote it!

Oki Miya, JoJo, and sorrow: I'll hurry! I promise! Seriously, the next parts will come out a lot faster!

Maureen: keep reviewing!

angelic1090: cool web site! Canada's really weird…no offence to all my Canadian friends! But what kind of anime do you people have up there anyway????

Altlantis Angel: I'm so glad you like this! Please be patient with me though…

Camille^_~: what are you lost on? Hitomi and Van go back to Japan to see her family and because that's where the track is…

FierySable & Koyuki Aode: ::huggle:: I wuv you guys!!!!! ^o^

Anyway…I think I'm going to go to bed now…I'm very tired…I only got eleven hours of sleep last night as opposed to my normal fourteen…::giggle::

Review please!

Oh! And one more thing! 

Daleila. YES or NO? Vote please!!!!! ^_^

--Youjibaracuda


	12. New place, New faces

Sept. 12, 2001

I realize that many of you know what has happened here in the U.S. of A. and I just want to send my condolences to all of you living in New York and Washington DC and Pennsylvania…I sincerely hope that no one you know was involved in what happened…(unfortunately I did know a couple of people that are still missing)…it has all really hurt me in different ways and I feel as if they have really hit a sore spot (I live in L.A., but NYC is my home town…)

I know that many people are tired of hearing about all of this (I know I am) but I just want to say that I know that some people believe that when they find who ever is responsible they should be punished and I agree, however violence will only bring all more violence. So I just wanted to get my opinion out there and say that (however cliché it might sound)

Nothing will ever be the same….

DISCLAIMER: I own Escaflowne. I do. I swear. Really. I mean, it's only logical. Think about it: me owning Esca is just as true as the earth being flat, and the world being carried on the back of a giant turtle. You see this is what's true. What I don't understand is why people keep trying to tell me that all I own is the plot of this story and the new characters…

**Chapter Eleven—New place, new faces**

****

"_When I go driving I stay in my laayyyne… But getting cut off just makes me insaaaiiine. I open the glove box reach inside, gonna wreck this *curse*er's ride…I guess I got a bad habit… of blowin' away! Yeah, I got a bad habit… and it ain't goin' away, yeah…"_

Daliela sang along with the radio, drumming her fingers on the stering wheel of Hitomi's VW Passat while she waited at a red light. She would have taken her own 1968 Falcon but the Passat had a working heater.

She was transferring the last of her stuff from her apartment to Hitomi's. The place was techenically still under Daleila's name so she decided to move back in. It really made no sense for her to have two apartments, especially considering how Hitomi had called her and told her that she and Van probably wouldn't be coming back. So Daleila decided to get rid of the other apartment (which was a lot smaller) back into the one she originally had.

She pulled into the apartment building and quickly ran upstairs to drop off the box. She then proceeded to drive off to the city of Long Beach.

Half and hour later, she pulled into the driveway of her uncle's two story house.

Pulling out her keys, she opened the door.

"Hello?" she called, "Tio Horacio, Tia Vicky?"

"Que haces suficiente ruido para levantar a los muertos," her uncle hissed at her, coming out of the kitchen, "You should be more qiuet, when you enter a house, child. Your aunt is sleeping upstairs."

"Sorry," Daleila said blushing and hugging her favorite uncle.

He smiled at her at signaled for her to follow him into the kitchen where he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Gracias, Tio," she said.

The middle aged, pot bellied man took a seat on a stool in the kitchen and motioned her to do the same. He had kind eyes that always seemed to be laughing. He was Daliela's mother's older brother and Daleila had grown up with him and his wife, Victoria. They both had a great passion for life and family for them was the most important thing.

"So where have you been the last couple of days?" he asked her. "I called you and you never returned my messages. I was worried. I even called Hitomi. Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con ella? How has she been doing?"

Daleila smiled. She had brought Hitomi to her uncle's house as soon as she had moved to Los Angeles and the whole family immediately took to her, making her one of the family.

"Sorry if I worried you, but Hitomi and I had to leave to Las Vegas for a few days," Daleila explained.

Her uncle's eyebrows shot up. "¿Fuiste a Nevada? Why? Did something happen?"

Daleila smiled.

_You have no idea…._

~

"_I only count the sunny hours, the brightest hours of day. I never count the gloomy hours. I let them slip away…" she sang._

Daleila wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked around her apartment with satisfaction. She had successfully moved all of her things back into her old room and placed Hitomi's in _her old room. She plopped down on her soft bed, ready to drop dead, she was so tired. She had spent most of the morning at her uncle's house, leaving at noon to finish working on rearranging the apartment. She grabbed the remote on the bed and flicked on her radio._

"_It's been a while since I could stand on my own two feet again…" it blared._

"And it's been a while since I've taken a good nap…" she improvised, yawning. She looked at her watch. Four-thirty in the afternoon. She could sleep for about an hour before she would have to go get ready for a date. She closed her eyes and tried to relax into sleep. Before she could fall asleep there seemed to be a bright light in the room. She got up to close the curtains to block out the afternoon sun when she caught sight of the column of blue light came right at her.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh, shit."

~

Hitomi raised her hand to her head. A sudden wave of dizziness had swept over her.

"Hitomi are you all right?" Serena asked concerned, pulling her horse up next to her friend.

Merle had suggested that they all go riding while Van, Allen and Ivonne attended to business.

Hitomi nodded as they continued riding along. She smiled at Serena. "I'm fine."

"Now, don't start that again!" Merle called from in front. "'Why? Why can I see it?'"

Merle mocked Hitomi.

"Shut up, you dumb cat," Hitomi called back, using the same tone she used to.

Merle rolled her eyes and they rode on through Fanelia.

_I didn't have a vision or anything, Hitomi thought as she led the horse on behind Merle's. __But I can't shake that feeling like something will happen or has happened._

She shook her head._ No, I'm finally where I belong and I'm happy. I'm not going to suffer here like I did the time before. Nothing has happened._

_~_

When Daleila awoke, she found herself sprawled on a wooden floor. She opened her eyes and as her eyes adjusted, she found herself surrounded by what appeared to be a half dog, half men. There were about half a dozen of them and they were all staring at her with curiosity, aggression and with a little fear. The weapons in their hands were ready to attack at any sign of a threat.

Seeing their aggression, Daliela's courage left her and she lost the ability to do anything but stare right back at them. Whoever and whatever they were, they were not expecting her there.

"Seirvi! Calcu ua,"[Come! Let me pass.] a voice said in a foreign tongue.

A young man stepped through from behind the strange dog-men.

Faran Tousandel looked at the young woman that had been dropped by the infamous blue light.

"Slisnok jolie?[Are you alright?]" he asked using the native tongue of the region. He took a step towards her and repeated the question. She scooted back away from him in fear, an inch up the ends of her hair were chalk white.

Faran frowned. She didn't seem to be understanding him. He called to one of the dog-men to come to him, giving him directions.

"Jalie, jenos olsavois vollok camese. [Jalie, tell the captain to change course]" He looked down at the frightened girl. Her unusual clothes gave away that she was probably from the Mystic Moon. "Selven jokelvoin ne lain. [Prepare a room for her as well.]"

Daleila's eyes were shooting back and forth between the dog-man and the human man with long violet hair. He seemed to be the one in charge but was speaking in a language she'd never heard. She wanted to ask where she was, why she had been brought, how could she find a friend. However, the ability to speak seemed to have left her. The stories Hitomi had told her flashed in her mind. Zaibach soldiers. Killing innocent people without thinking twice. People fighting and killing each other before asking questions. Sorcerers performing experiments on a young girl, turning her into a killing machine.

Her eyes flickered down to the sword the violet haired man was carring, then the spear-looking thing the dog-man had in his hand. Then she remembered how Hitomi said most people in Gaea feared and even hated anyone from the Mystic Moon.

_Are they going to kill me? She shuddered at the horrific thought._

Her mouth was dry and the mortal fear that swept over her was making her dizzy.

Faran looked at the girl from the Mystic Moon once more. She looked scared out of her mind and her face matched the chalk white of the ends of her hair. Her dark brown eyes were wide and he saw then flicker down to his sword and then to Jalie's spear. He knelt down and moved to put a hand on her shoulder but before he had gotten too close, the girl fainted and he swept forward to catch her. He breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow he knew it would be easier if she were unconscious. He looked at Jalie as he picked up the slender girl in his arms.

"Go," he said in their native tongue. "Tell the captain to head for Fanelia. I'll go put her in a room and I'll need a messenger. I mean to alert King Fanel of our situation."

~

"Your majesty."

"Yes," Van turned to the messenger boy that had just arrived. "What is it?"

"This message has just arrived from a trade ship on the outskirts of Freid."

(Baracuda Note: Ha! How's that for speedy delivery? Better than overnight mail! UPS eat your heart out! ^_^)

"Thank you," Van said taking the note from the boy and dismissing him. He took the message and noted that it's sender was Faran Tousandel of the Tous lands on the far end of Gaea.

He quickly skipped over the pleasantries and read the real message. Faran was writing to inform him that he would shortly arrive in Fanelia due to an unexpected turn of events involving a column of blue light and an unexpected visitor.

~

Daleila opened her eyes to warm sunlight streaming in from a window. She blinked slightly and sat up sleepily. When her eyes came into focus, she was hit with a wrenching feeling in her gut. She then remembered how the blue light had come, the dog-men and the young man with violet hair to match his eyes. Her heart sank as looking out the window she saw the confirmation of her worst fear. There, the moon and the Earth hung in the sky…

TBC…

Woooo…Daleila on Gaea?(to tell you honestly, I was going to write it like this regardless of what people thought but I just wanted to see if people even liked Daliela…if there had been enough people that said that they didn't then I would've developed other characters or something) Who is Faran? All this and more to be determined in the next chapter! 

B/N: Okay, I'm sorry about using a bit of profanity at the beginning. Personally, profanity, for me is like smoking is to some people…I am constantly trying to quit using it. I don't really like to condone it in my stories. So, sorry about that. It might not be such a big deal to some but it is to me. 

Thank you all for reading….


	13. Reunions

YES!!!! I'm alive!!!!!! Just barely, though….but more about that later…..

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Escaflowne, I think that a lot of people would be very sad….why? because then I would have the *finest* looking guys in anime in my possession….(no offence to the Weiß boys, Gundam boys, Syaoran and Eriol-kun, and…oh, there's too many….) scratch that and let's just say that I don't own Esca, just the new characters and the plot..

**Chapter Twelve: Reunions**

****

"Faran Tousandal of the land of Tous, requests a private audience with His Majesty," a messenger announced coming into the throne room where Van and Ivonne were discussing matters of state.

"Yes, I was expecting him. Tell him he may enter," Van said and the messenger disappeared into the hall.

"Ivonne," Van said addressing his advisor, "Would you mind going out and bringing Hitomi back here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ivonne said, bowing out.

The young violet-eyed nobleman gallantly entered the throne room, bowing deeply before the king.

"Peace come to you, Lord Fanel. I am glad to hear of your safe return," he said.

This took Van back. How had Faran, or anyone else for that matter, known that he had been gone? According to the information he received form Ivonne and Allen, they had kept his disappearance securely under wraps.

Faran noted the confusion in the king's eyes. "I must confess, your majesty, that I have only today learnt of your disappearance and reappearance."

"Faran, you really must learn to just call me Van," he said, signaling for his to be at ease. "I take it that Serena and probably Merle informed you as soon as you got here," Van commented.

Faran nodded, "It was news to me. You must imagine their surprise to have me arrive. I don't think Merle realized she was talking so fast that she didn't make any sense."

Van chuckled, easily imagining the situation, "She has the tendency to do that."

"I was equally surprised to find them here. Last I heard, they were with Princess Millerna and Duke Chid in Zaibach. However, the news of your disappearance explained their departure. And don't worry, they know nothing of my real purpose for appearing here so suddenly."

Van was surprised that this young man had been able to read his thoughts so effortlessly. He smiled, saying in jest, "So did you tell them that it was just too much to bear to be away from your fiancée a day more?"

Faran blushed slightly at the mention of Serena.  They had been engaged for a while, though Allen had protested at first, Serena had genuinely fallen in love and Faran could want no one but Allen's precious sister. Even after Faran had found out about her past, he was as dedicated to her as ever, making Allen eventually give the union his blessing. They were supposed to be married within a month.

Van smiled at the other man's blush and dropped the matter saying, "From your message, I understand that you came by something unexpected that brings you to Fanelia."

"Yes," Faran said seriously, grateful for the change of subject.

"You called for me, Van?" Hitomi interrupted by entering the room, Ivonne close behind her.

"Yes, I did," Van said, walking over and taking her hand, leading her to the center of the room. "Hitomi there's someone I want you to meet. Faran Tousandel, meet Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, my wife."

Hitomi couldn't help but smile at the way Van had presented her. She took the violet-haired man's hand and he kissed her wrist.

"It's a pleasure to meet the beautiful lady who has managed to capture his highness' heart," Faran said good-naturedly.

Hitomi blushed slightly and took her hand back. "It's very nice to meet you Faran."

"Faran is Serena's husband to be," Van informed her.

Hitomi's eyes lit up immediately. "Really? Well then come here and let me give you a hug!"

She hugged Faran quickly, much to his surprise. "You're the luckiest man in the world," Hitomi said with a giggle, "You got Allen to agree to let his sister go."

Van laughed when Faran blushed. "Faran is also here on business that I thought that you would like to hear."

Hitomi nodded and sat down in one of the chairs closest to her.

"Well," Faran began, frowning slightly, "I was on-route to Freid on some business when suddenly, in the middle of the ship, a column of blue light appeared and then disappeared."

"A column of blue light?" Van and Hitomi in unison interrupted, and incredulous tone in their voices.

~

Hitomi sped down the corridor, Van close behind her, practically running toward the docking areas where Faran's ship had landed.

"Daleila!" Hitomi cried as soon as she caught sight of her distraught friend.

"Ahhh!" the latter squealed.

The two ran to embrace each other, happy to see each other again. Daleila's hair was sparkling blue as she hung on to her friend's neck, both jumping up and down, laughing and crying at the same time.

Van was now standing beside them. Daleila noticed, saying, "Don't just stand there, your highness, get over here already!"

Van smirked and scooped both of them in his arms, picking them up slightly off the ground.

Daleila kissed them both and they all finally fell apart from each other.

"I can't believe you're here…"

"How did you get here…"

"Did you do this…"

They all started talking at the same time. They laughed, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation.

"I thought I'd never see either of you again," Daleila said finally, wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes. "But just look at me, I'm falling to pieces! You don't even know how happy I am to see you both," she continued, taking each of their hands in hers.

"I can imagine," Hitomi said, pulling with her free hand a lock of blue ended hair.

"But," Daleila said turning serious, "I don't think I'm supposed to be here…" she looked beyond her two dear friends to her surroundings.

"Don't be ridiculous, Daleila," Van said, "You're family and as such you are welcome here."

Daleila's eyes focused back and locked with Hitomi's.

_I don't want to be here, Hitomi read in them. __ As much as I want to be with you and Van…I want to go home…_

Hitomi embraced her friend.

"I don't know what's happening but we'll figure it out," she told her. "And I promise to do anything I can to help you."

"Thanks, Tomi," Daleila responded.

Van turned in time to see that they had been followed by Ivonne and Faran, the latter wearing the smirk of a child that had given his older brother the best gift in the world.

"Daleila," Van said, turning back to her, "You are now in my world. You taught me so much about your world, it's time, my sister, to return the favor."

He took her hand and led her over to where the others were standing. "Lesson number one," he whispered to her, "When they bow to you and kiss your hand, try not to gawk. It's bad manners."

TBC…

WOW! What's going to happen with Daleila now? Will she be able to handle life on Gaea? What will the others say about her? Will she be able to adjust? Will she find the coffee that she needs in order to survive?????? All this and more in the next chapter of….::announcer's voice:: "Awakening from the Vision of Escaflowne"!

Baracuda Note: 

OMG!!!!!!! How lame was that? I mean really? Not exactly what you've been waiting all this time for….grrr….thsi is just getting harder and harder to do…..

Well, some may (or may not) be wondering what I've been up to lately….well, I've been on the verge of death twice (bronchitis sucks); I have had four funerals of close family friends and a neighbor to attend to within the course of two months; finding I have a new obsession: knitting (unfortunately, you can't be on the comp at the same time); I have been *TRYING* to get into college and freaking out because I still haven't gotten a confirmation letter from CSULB (considering I sent in my app a month in advance); I have been writing letters like crazy to people in Japan, Canada, El Salvador and New York; school is *not* helping (grr…trig….); and the biggest problem has been that I had *NO FREAKIN IDEA* what to write about...my mind quite literally went blank….that and I have been FFN binging lately, averaging three fics a day….my eyes hurt like a mother…*thonk* _v_;

Thank you to the gazillionth power to everyone who still has the patience for me!

Maureen—Thanx for the posty! ^_^

Sakura-Jade---thanx for the quick response…I hope I have a new chapter of CCS up soon…

Lovely Videl---I can't wait for your next chapter! ^_^

Koyuki-chan---Babe, keep up the streak you've had of working on *ONE* story at a time….you're strong…I know you can do it!

FierySable—What can I say?....i know…..HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I posted!!!!! You can't kill me now for at least a month!!!!!! ::evilly cackles::

Kami--Who are you??? I have no idea who you are so I can take you up on that Starbuck's offer…or at least let me pick your brain for a while and share some virtual chatter…^_^

For you and everyone else who wants to help me out, you can email me @

youjibaracuda@hotmail.com

thanx, y'all!!!

R&R!!!!


	14. Introductions

**OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN THE LONGEST TIME!!!**

I'd give you my list of excuses for not writing, but they were lame anyway, so I won't give them to you….when I've come up with something creative, then I'll tell you…-_-;;

**Disclaimer: I own Escaflowne. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Take that Sunrise!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----an hour later, after the hallucinogens wear off--------------

okay….i only own the plot and new characters….::sigh:: life sucks…..

but on with the fic!!!!

**Part Thirteen: Introductions**

"How cute!!!!!" Daleila squealed in delight as Hitomi brought the outfit she was supposed to wear.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Would you calm down?"

"But this is just so great!" Daleila explicated, changing into her new clothes, "I feel just like a medieval princess!"

Hitomi sighed and shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed in Daleila's new room. 

"I don't understand you at all," Hitomi said, "You never wear dresses at home."

"_I don't understand __you," Daleila retorted, "How can you not love this?"_

She motioned to her outfit. She had been given a dark violet silk dress with a square neckline. The bodice clung to her torso like a second skin, and the sleeves ended half way down her forearm, flaring slightly at the elbows. The skirt brushed the floor, the purple fabric splitting in the center to reveal the lavender fabric that made up the underskirt. 

"Besides," Daleila continued, "If I had stuff like this at home, I would wear it!"

Hitomi shrugged and ran her fingers over the silk on her own pale pink dress. It was simple, just the way she liked it.

The bodice was almost identical to Daliela's except that the sleeves ran down to her wrists and the skirt did not open. Merle had given Hitomi an off-white lace shawl that she was supposed to wear.

"Okay, Tomi," Daleila said, heading towards the door, "Let's go. I want to meet the troops. Vamos chica, apurate."

Hitomi rolled her eyes and smiled as she reluctantly hauled herself off the bed and followed Daleila out the door.

Hitomi was a tad bit nervous about Daleila meeting everyone. She wasn't sure how they would all react to each other. Daleila had laughed when she heard this, saying that the whole thing was ridiculous because she felt she knew them as well as Hitomi did because of all of the memories Hitomi had shared with her. Though Hitomi did not doubt Daleila's ability to like everyone, she wasn't sure how everyone else would react to her.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

~

Everyone was gathered in Van's council room, waiting to meet the new arrival.

Allen looked over to his right, where Van was sitting. He had his chin resting in his hand, and he was wearing an uncharacteristic smirk. It was almost as if he was in on some kind of joke no one else was aware about. It was making Allen nervous.

Van looked around at his friends gathered in the council room and wondered what is was taking Hitomi and Daleila so long to show up. It's not like they can take **that long to get dressed. It was almost as if they had gotten…lost!**

Van slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Of course! He should have made sure someone would bring them down to the council room. It's not like they knew their way around the castle!

Scolding himself for being such an idiot, he walked out the door to see if he could find them.

Merle, from her seat near the table watched Van get up and walk out the door. Then she heard a crash that had Allen, Millerna, Serena and herself rush out to see what had happened. They found Van, lying on a heap on the floor with a woman and Hitomi on top of him. 

"Hey, I heard a crash…" Faran said turning the corner, but tripping over the raised corner of the hall carpet, lading on top of Hitomi.

"Agh!" the unknown girl yelled, "Get off me!"

Allen helped up Faran while Merle lifted a giggling Hitomi off the ground.

"Now you get off of me!" Van said, laughing to the girl on top of him, pushing her up.

"What happened????" Merle demanded, placing her hands on her hips characteristically.

Hitomi turned an interesting shade of red, embarrassed by the situation. "Well…"

"I guess you can say we ran into the king…literally," a rather embarrassed Daliela said, dusting herself off, the ends of her hair slightly blue with thin streaks of pink. She turned to Van who was still on the floor. "Thanks for breaking my fall your Highness. You should really have someone straighten out your carpeting. It's a real hazard."

Van pulled himself off the ground, "Anything for you," he grumbled sarcastically, rubbing the arm he had fallen on.

"Oh, Lord Van, did you get hurt?" Merle asked after she got over the initial shock of this girl talking to Van in such a familiar manner. 

"I'm fine, Merle, really," Van said smiling at her concern.

"So this is the infamous Merle!" Daleila exclaimed. She rushed over to the cat girl and shook her hand. "My name is Daleila. I'm so glad to finally meet you! Hitomi has told me all about you!"

"Has she, really?" Merle said surprised as she shook Daliela's hand.

"Really. And can you believe she still wanted to meet you?" Hitomi teased.

Merle growled and showed her claws, pretending to be offended. "Well that shows her to be an excellent judge of character!" she retorted.

Daleila laughed. "Now, now, children," she said, ends of her hair purple now, "I want you to behave like the proper young ladies that you are. I'm trying to make a good impression on these fine people and you two are ruining my chance."

She turned to the person closest to her, Millerna.

"Hello. I'm awfully sorry that our first meeting would be so...," Daleila looked around at the situation, "out of the ordinary. My name is Daleila Azusa."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Millerna said automatically, forgetting completely she was to curtsy. Her eyes were locked on the ends of Daleila's hair.

Daleila shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like it when people stared at her like that. She knew full well that she did not possess ordinary traits, but she still expected at least some discretion from others.

Hitomi quickly caught on to what was happening and nudged Van for him to intervene. 

"Yes, Daleila is Hitomi's best friend on the Mystic Moon. This is Princess Millerna Aston Fassa of Asturia," Van said, stepping forward and taking Daleila by the elbow and directing her away. He cast a quick look over his shoulder at Millerna, wondering why in heaven's name she was being so rude.

"There's some other people here I want you to meet," Van told Daleila, "This is our diplomat from Asturia, Sir--"

"Allen Schezar," Daleila interrupted Van. "I figured as much. Hitomi' told me a lot about you too." She smiled at him.

"I'm honored to meet you, milady," Allen bowed gracefully, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Oh, please don't do that," Daleila told him, "Please just call me Daleila. I'm not used to this whole 'medieval' thing and to be brutally honest with you it makes me a little anxious."

"I'm sorry," Allen said, a bit surprised at her frankness. "I'll do the best that I can to make your stay here more comfortable."

"Thank you," Daleila told him.

Van had to repress a snicker. Unknowingly, Daleila had done what many other women had failed to do: not swoon in Allen Schezar's presence. Even Hitomi had been a little swoony when she had first met Allen. He could tell that Daleila had left his best friend feeling a tad bit unsure of himself. Van inwardly laughed at the thought of Allen loosing his touch.

"This is Lady Serena Schezar, Allen's sister," Van said, directing his attention to the next person to introduce.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Serena said, curtsying rather nervously. She was unsure of how much this girl knew about her.

Daleila took Serena's hand. "Please, you don't have to do that. I'm the one who's honored to meet you," Daleila smiled, ends of her hair becoming a dark lavender. "Don't worry about anything," she whispered to her, "I don't like to judge people based on their past."

Serena's face light up and a relieved smile spread across her face. "Arigato-gosaimasu!"

"I'm sure that you and I shall be fast friends," Daleila proceeded. "Especially, since I understand you'll be married soon to my new friend Faran here," Daleila turned to the violet haired man.

"Hey, thanks for your services earlier. I'm sorry of I was a bit of an inconvenience, passing out and all. But your crew is a pretty scary looking bunch."

"Wait till you meet the Crusade's crew," Merle mumbled next to her. Already the cat woman felt that Daleila would be a close friend.

Faran smiled and scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly, "To tell you the truth, I think they were more frightened of you."

"Oh, yeah, because of the whole Mystic Moon thing right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Excuse me your Majesty," a voice was heard in the hallway.

Ivonne had materialized at the doorway of the council room.

"Ivonne, I'm glad you're here, I'd like you to meet Daleila Azusa of the Mystic Moon," Van told his head advisor. "She's going to be a guest here for a while."

"It's very nice to meet you," Daleila said sticking out her hand to the tall woman.

Ivonne took her hand and locked her amber gaze with Daleila's brown eyes.

Hitomi was a bit startled when her friend's eyes widened for a moment and an almost inaudible gasp escaped her lips. Daleila's hair flashed black for a split second before returning to her normal violet.

Ivonne let go of Daleila's hand and nodded her head her. "I welcome you in behalf of Fanelia and hope that your stay will be a pleasant one," Ivonne said.

"Thank you," Daleila responded, still a bit stunned, as if she had received information she wasn't sure what to do with.

Ivonne turned to Van. "Your Majesty, there are matters that must be addressed quickly. I wish to speak to you and Ms. Kanzaki as soon as possible."

Hitomi's brows furrowed as she looked at Van who let her know with his eyes that he didn't have any idea what this was about.

"Don't worry, Van. I'll show Daleila around. We'll catch up with you guys later," Merle said, reading Van's mind.

"Thanks, Merle," he told his friend. 

"Ivonne," he said, turning to her, "We'll have this discussion now."

He offered his arm to Hitomi and all three walked into the council room, shutting the door behind them.

"Creepy isn't she?" Daleila commented.

Merle shrugged, "Yeah, at first. It's just because she's so serious all the time. She really is a great person once you get used to her little quirks."

"Ladies, I'm afraid I must excuse myself," Allen said bowing slightly before turning around and disappearing down the hall.

"I have to go too," Millerna quickly said, walking in the opposite direction towards the guests' private quarters.

After they were gone, Daleila raised her eyebrows. "Are they always like that?"

Merle rolled her eyes. "Millerna is just acting spoiled again. I don't know what's going on, but she's just being juvenile."

"I thought she was your friend," Daleila commented.

"Yes, but it doesn't make me blind to her flaws," Merle explained.

"Yes and my brother is just acting that way because you're a stranger and he's not comfortable enough around you to be himself just yet," Serena spoke up.  
"So that's not the way he usually acts? Good. Honestly, when I met him I was a little disappointed. I'd heard about a different Allen Schezar from Hitomi," Daleila explained.

"So were you expecting some kind of god?" Merle asked.

Daleila laughed. "You even tease her when she's not around! Yes, you and I shall be *very* good friends."

"I hope so," Merle said.

"Common, now. I promise Lord Van I'd show you around and that's what I'm going to do!" Merle grabbed Daleila's wrist. "You, me and Serena are all going to get to know each other along the way!" she said with a tone that dared anyone to contradict her.

"Yes, ma'am!" Daleila said, saluting her with a giggle. She grabbed Serena's wrist while Merle dragged them down the hall.

Serena waved to Faran who had been left standing there. 

"Hey, this is girl time. We'll bring her back safe and sound. Have fun without us!" Daleila called to him over her shoulder.

Faran smiled them and waved before walking off to write a letter of explanation to Duke Chid about why he would be late.

"So do you have coffee around this place?" Daleila asked Merle as she led them around the castle.

"Coffee?" Merle asked blinking. "What's that?"

TBC…

No Coffee????? What's Daleila going to do? What does Ivonne have to tell Van? Is there trouble up a ahead? (you can bet on it baby!) Tune in next time!

HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Waves victory flag::

HAHHAHAHA Sable!! TAKE THAT BABY!!! A new chapter!!!!!!

Now it's your turn to keep your end of the deal! Next chapter of your W/K is due!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!

You didn't think I could do it, but I did, gosh darn it!! ::laughs manically::

****later*****

sorry, cece….i'm just really happy I finished this…..Sorry so short!

SHOUT OUTS:

a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you people who are still reading this!!!!!!

::bows respectfully::

you are the only reason I'm still doing this…..(that and the fact that FierySable has threatened to end my life if I didn't post something pronto…^_^;;)

I will finish the next chapter….when I finish it…this is *not* as easy as I thought it would be a year and a half ago when I started this fic…..-_-;;

R&R please!!

And if you have any suggestions, or comments (I thrive on email!!! It's one of my major motivations!!!)

Email me @  youjibaracuda@hotmail.com

Thanx! XOXOs

--Youjibaracuda


	15. A minor set back

04/23/02 Updated version! 

I realized that the time frames were all off….and that because of that I had screwed myself over...so then Cece-chan goes: "it's not like you can't go back and change it…" 

¬_¬; 

::gonks herself on the head:: DUH!! Of course! I knew that! (really I did…) these are effects of being deprived of coffee…grr-ness I say! m

So go ahead and read this now…or don't…it's not critical…if you don't want to go back and read it, scroll down to the bottom and read my quick synopsis.

 **Part Fourteen: A minor set back**

"Well, what's going on Ivonne?" Van asked as soon as all of them had entered into the council room. He sat down in his customary chair, bringing Hitomi to sit in the seat to his right.

"I came to find out that Ms. Kanzaki has not received a room of her own," Ivonne said, standing opposite him.

*_That*'s it?? Van wondered incredulously. __Is this the critically important thing she wanted to talk about?_

Hitomi was also confused. _Is it of great importance whether or not I have a room of my own or not? Why should I? It's not like it's improper for me to be in Van's room. We are married, after all. Unless…_

"It is improper for the lady to stay in your room, Lord Van," Ivonne said, reading their thoughts. "The hired help will talk and Hitomi's reputation in Gaea would be permanently ruined."

"Why?" Van asked, his patience beginning to waver. He still didn't catch what was going on. "We are married. How would that be in any way improper?"

"Because we're not really married," Hitomi said quietly, the truth dawning on her.

"What?!" Van practically fell out of his seat. "But we are! I know, we both signed the legal document, Daleila was our witness and everything. Don't you remember?" His voice carried a rare tone of emotion, making him sound displaced and slightly hurt.

"I don't doubt that you followed the proper procedure to make your marriage legal," Ivonne said simply. "However, it was a procedure that only made it legal _on the Mystic Moon."_

"So what are you saying?" Van asked quietly. Hitomi reached over and gripped his hand, smiling at him when he glanced her way.

"Basically, you two are not legally married under Fanelian or Gaean Law," Ivonne responded.

Van gripped Hitomi's hand tighter when the weight of his advisor's words sank in. 

_So was all that we did on the Mystic Moon for nothing? he thought bitterly._

"It wasn't all for nothing," Hitomi told him, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

Van looked into her green eyes, searching for something that would make him feel better about all this. In them he found an undying love that he knew would always endure all the hardships that could possibly be thrown their way. Hitomi let him see into herself and showed him know that no matter what happened, she could never love him any less because what they shared was special. No matter what anyone said or did, nothing could ever change the way they felt about each other.

"Then I shall assume you are ready to follow the procedure that is necessary for the instatement of Hitomi Kanzaki as the rightful queen of Fanelia," Ivonne said.

"Yes," Van responded immediately, "As soon as is humanly possible."

"How long will that be?" Hitomi asked, not sure why a knot was beginning to form in her stomach.

"It can all be arranged properly in a matter of four weeks," Ivonne told her.

"But we're doing it all in two and a half," Van stated with a tone that made it clear that it was not a request.

"Van…" Hitomi tried to get him to be reasonable. Hadn't the woman just said that it would take four weeks?

"As you wish, Your Highness," Ivonne consented. "Then we all must get to work right away."

"What do we need to do first?" Van asked leaning forward and placing his hands on the table wanting to get right down to business.

~

"Daleila?" Merle waved her hand in front of the older woman's face, trying to break her out of her shock.

Daleila took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You mean to tell me that you people have no idea what caffeine is?" she asked quietly, trying not to completely flip out in front of people she just met.

"Um, should we?" Serena asked cautiously.

"Oh, my god…I am *so* going to die in this place," Daleila mumbled under her breath. 

"Did you say something?" Serena asked.

"No, nothing. It's okay, why don't we keep on going?" Daleila said trying to put up a nonchalant attitude. "I think you mentioned something about stables? I like horses, though I've never ridden on one…"

She and Serena continued walking down the hallway.

_That has got to be one of the strangest girls I know, Merle thought as she followed them._

~

Hitomi had never felt so out of place in her life but Van had not allowed her to leave the room.

People that she guessed to be scribes and pages and other people were running in, out and around the council room, following Van and Ivonne's tons of orders, most of which she didn't catch. She had assumed that they were planning a wedding/coronation at first, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. Judging by the amount of things that were being done, she now guessed that a little more was going on.

She could almost scream, she was so tired of just sitting there looking around while everyone else was so busy and she was just being completely useless. And if there was one thing that Hitomi Kanzaki hated, it was being useless.

The council door opened once again and allowed for Allen Schezar to slip inside.

"What's going on?" he asked Hitomi who had not noticed him until he had materialized next to her.

"I really have no idea, but I don't think I can take sitting here for much longer," Hitomi told him honestly.

Allen nodded in understanding.

"Van," Allen said raising his voice above the commotion, "I'm going to take Hitomi out to the market place."

Van abruptly stopped as soon as Allen had mentioned Hitomi. He was about to tell him that there was no way he was taking Hitomi anywhere but stopped when he saw the look of absolute relief that passed over Hitomi's face. Keeping down the hurt and slight jealousy that threatened to show on his face, he nodded curtly to Allen.

Hitomi knew that Van wanted her to stay, so she walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll come back in a little while, Van. Don't worry about me."

"If you're not right next to me, I'll always worry about you," Van informed her, smiling.

She smiled back at him and walked out of the room on Allen's arm.

Van stared after them, debating whether or not he should run after them. 

"Your Majesty," Ivonne interrupted his thoughts. "We have to continue working."

Van nodded slowly, eyes still glued to the door. 

"She was bored in here anyway. Let her have a bit of a distraction," Ivonne urged him.

Van sighed and turned back to his advisor, knowing she was right.

_I just didn't plan for Allen to be the distraction…he thought as bitter memories resurfaced. He shook his head, not wanting to think badly of the man who had become his best friend._

 "Let's hurry up and finish this," Van said.

~

"Thank you for pulling me out of there, Allen," Hitomi told him as soon as they were in the corridor.

Allen smiled at her, "It looked like you were about to cry."

"Well, I was," Hitomi said with a laugh. "I can't stand being completely useless."

"I know you don't," Allen responded, "I remember."

Hitomi blushed slightly as she remembered all those times she had refused to be the damsel in distress that just sat back letting others handle situations while she was doing nothing. She insisted on being helpful, especially when Van was concerned. 

"What was going on anyway?" Allen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, as it turns out, Van and I aren't married on Gaea. We have to follow the correct procedure in order to be legally married here," Hitomi explained, "So Van and Ivonne are planning the wedding and I guess the coronation too."

Hitomi furrowed her brows, "But I didn't think that so much would have to be done. I don't want to cause any one any trouble, especially not Van."

Allen shook his head, "Don't worry about that too much, Hitomi. You're no trouble at all. It's true that a lot goes into the preparations for a wedding and a coronation, but what you don't know is that it happens to be coinciding with the anniversary of Fanelia. They've been planning it for months, and just before Van left they decided where to have the main festivities. I think what Van may be doing is adding the wedding and coronation into those celebrations because the people are prepared."  
"Prepared? Prepared for what?" Hitomi asked as they continued to walk down another corridor leading outside the castle.

"To attend the wedding, of course. It's not everyday that Fanelia's king gets married. It's a very big event for any royalty. Don't you remember Millerna's wedding?"

Hitomi nodded.

"Well, it'll be like that. Only that there'll probably be more people because it'll also be your coronation as queen," Allen explained.

Hitomi paled and stopped short, "You mean…more people than Millerna's wedding?"

"Hitomi are you okay?" Allen asked concerned.

"Hey! There you are!" Daleila caught sight of Allen and Hitomi in the hallway, and walked over to them, leaving Merle and Serena behind.

"Tomi, are you all right? Te sientes mal?" Daleila asked when she caught sight of her ashen friend, brushing right past the knight to take a hold of Hitomi's shoulders.

"No I'm fine, Leila, really," Hitomi said smiling at her best friend, touched by the streaks of lavender concern seen on the ends of her hair.

"Maybe it'd be better if we get you outside," Daleila replied, unconvinced. 

She dragged Hitomi forward towards the doors at the end of the hall, pushing them open to reveal a beautiful winter day.

"You won't believe some of the stuff they have around here," Daleila told Hitomi, "What's even more unbelievable is what they don't have. But I guess it's time to test your theory about caffeine addictions…"

Hitomi laughed at this comment, momentarily forgetting her worries and wondering whether or not Daleila was just joking to make her feel better, or if she was serious….

Merle quickly joined in their conversation, feeling completely at ease with both of them and they walked off in the direction of the main market.

Serena smiled at her brother and took his arm, content with just being an observer and they followed the three others out of the castle.

~

Van ran hurriedly across the town square, his eyes darting back and forth, searching. He let out a frustrated sigh.

_How difficult can it be to find them? he thought to himself. He had grown impatient and ended official preparations early, leaving the minor details in the hands of his council, having faith that Ivonne wouldn't let them wreck anything. Van hadn't been able to concentrate much anyway. His mind kept steering him toward thoughts about Hitomi and he had a longing to be with her. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of her being out somewhere with Allen._

Not that he should, he reasoned while searching through the crowd. Allen was his best friend and Hitomi was his wife (no matter what any one said at this point). He knew that Hitomi couldn't care for anyone but him, and Allen understood enough about how Van felt about her to not try anything. Besides, that road had already proved to be fruitless once before. Van didn't think Allen was stupid enough to try it again and lose much more than he would gain.

Suddenly, all Van saw was black as he felt his eyes being covered. Instinctively he reached for his sword when he heard Hitomi whisper in his ear, "Guess who?"

He relaxed and smiled standing there. "I'm not sure," he pretended to be clueless. "But now I know what it would be like to be blind."

Hitomi pulled her hands back and he turned to face her. "Though I don't know how I could ever go on living without being able to see you," he told her brushing back a lock of her golden hair behind her ear and placing a kiss in her cheek.

"Are you finished with everything, Van?" she asked him, trying to keep herself from turning five different shades of red like she knew she would be. For some reason, Van still gave that butterflies-in-the-stomach, floating-on-cloud-nine feeling every time he would give her a smile, or glance in her direction.

"For today, anyway," Van responded, trying to slow down his racing heartbeat. Hitomi had something about her that still made him feel like he was an anxious and clueless fifteen year old again where he would have to concentrate on other things because he had no idea what to do about his feelings. His heart would still pound against his ribs and he found that he had to remind himself about how to breathe every time Hitomi brushed past him, or even just looked his way.

"Lord Van, what are you doing here?" Merle asked as she and everyone else caught up with Van and Hitomi.

"Weren't you having a meeting with Ivonne?" Daleila asked.

"Yes, I did…" Van began.

"I expected you to be waiting in the castle when we got back," Allen interrupted, just meeting up with the group.

"Really, Allen, you don't know me at all," Van told the blonde, "Did you really expect me to stay in the castle, while you were out here with the most precious thing in the world to me?" Van asked matter-of-factly, taking Hitomi's hand in his.

Allen smirked, "You're right. You should have been out here sooner."

Daleila sighed dreamily. "Now that's what love is all about," she observed, touching her hand to her heart.

"Stop it, Leila," Hitomi said, "You'll make me blush."

"Well, I'm sorry," Daleila told her, "I can't help it that I have to live vicariously through others."

Merle couldn't help but laugh. "That's so true!"

"I know!" Daleila agreed. "It's so hard to find a decent man these days, so we have to get by with what others have."

"And don't you hate it how you *know* two people belong together and they're just being completely dense about it all and don't see it?" Merle continued, cocking her head slightly in Van and Hitomi's direction and winking.

"I know exactly what you mean," Daleila answered, knowing all too well that the picture of perfect bliss before them now was a long time in the making.

Merle sighed. "It's so frustrating some times."

"That's why there's people that write stories about these would-be lovers so that the writers have the control over how and when they get together," Allen inputted.

Everyone looked over to Allen in surprise.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him. "And how would you know about things like that Allen?"

"Oh…you mean fanfiction," Daleila commented.

When everyone but Hitomi looked at her with a confused expression, she blushed, "Sorry…it's…oh never mind."

"We'll meet up with all of you back at the castle a little later," Van spoke up, taking Hitomi's hand and leading her away.

"Don't you keep her out too late, your Highness!" Daleila called after them in a teasing tone. The rare times that Hitomi had agreed to go out on dates (she felt bad saying no to the same guys over and over), Daleila had given her dates the third degree. Hitomi had teased her about acting worse than her own parents would.

"Don't worry so much, O_NNE_SA_MA," Hitomi said, stressing the last word, and playfully making a childish face at Daleila. 

Van and Hitomi walked off together, to a quieter part of the town square.  
"Hitomi," Van began, "We need to talk. There's some things I need to explain to you."

"Van, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Hitomi asked, searching his face. A knot began to reform in her stomach and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer to her question.

Van bit his lip and took both her hands in his. "Nothing's wrong that can't be fixed," he said slowly. They sat down on a little spot of grass at the base of a giant oak tree.

"In Fanelia, just like on Earth, there are certain…laws and traditions that must be followed concerning our wedding here," Van explained. "When choosing a spouse who is also to rule, the king or queen of Fanelia must choose a member of the nobility of either Fanelia or the whole of Gaea. They must also seek the advisement of the council and in some cases even the approval of the people."  
Hitomi swallowed thickly. She knew for a fact that she was not part of the nobility in Fanelia, much less of Gaea. She wasn't sure where Van was going by telling her all of this, but she was sure that she wasn't going to like it. Despite this, she nodded for him to continue, though her smile began to falter.

"I have already seeked the council's advice today, and they have all agreed that my choice of you as the future queen is something favorable and that you would make Fanelia proud," Van told her, brushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "Anyone could see there was no arguing that," the said with a proud grin.

"But," he continued seriously, "None of them were very keen me marrying untraditionally. They had made that clear to me years ago. My father had had problems with the council when he married my mother because she was not a noble woman, not to mention a Draconian. Due to this, he had partially lost the respect of the council because they believed that he had purposely passed right over them. I have enough trouble with those old bats as it is, and I don't want to ruffle their feathers any more than I already have."

"So…what's going to happen?" a confused Hitomi asked.

"Well, in about a week, you'll be incorporated into the Fanelian court," Van said simply, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree.

Hitomi blinked._ WHAT HAD HE JUST SAID??????_

"E-excuse me?" she stuttered.

"It's a simple ceremony," Van told her, "Basically you're presented to the people and I give you a title."

"Van, isn't called abuse of power?" Hitomi asked him crossing her arms, becoming slightly annoyed, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't just name nobles just like that for no reason at all. You're either born with a title or inherit one or because you've done a great service to the country you are given that privilege." 

Van cracked open an eye slightly and looked at her, "I'm not just giving you a title for no reason. You deserve it. May I remind you of a little thing that happened about six years ago. I believe it was called the Gaean War. You were a major contributor to the success on our part. You proved your loyalty to Gaea and served Fanelia as well. I don't like the idea of abuse of power," he said, feeling slightly insulted.

_I thought she would know me better than that, he thought to himself._

Hitomi was silent for a while, staring up into the leaves over their heads, thinking about what Van had just said.

"A ceremony…" she said slowly to herself, "How soon?"

"Seven days," Van responded.

"That soon huh?" she said quietly. "Well, is that all?"

Van looked at her strangely. _She says that so casually. Almost as if she didn't really care, Van thought to himself. He shook his head. __She's probably just tired, she's had a long day._

"Ivonne and I decided it might be better if we combine the wedding and coronation with the eve of the anniversary festival. That way, the people would be adequately prepared and it'll give people from other countries time to get here in time. I hope you don't mind."

Hitomi shook her head, "No, I don't mind." _Though it would have been nice if you asked me about it first…_

She stood up suddenly and dusted herself off.

"I'm going back to the castle, Van. I feel like if I try to stay awake another minute I'll die. We'll talk more later."

With that, she walked away from him, not even bothering to wait to see if he would go back to the castle with her. Right at that moment, Hitomi was sure that if she was with him a minute longer, she would say something she would later regret. 

From the ground, Van watched her retreating form in a bit of shock.

_What had just happened? he wondered._

TBC…

 For those of you that scrolled down (::waves fist in the air:: you bums! J/K):

Van and Hitomi have to get re-married according to Fanelian custom. This involves a lot of stuff that Hitomi has to do before the wedding. This would be fine, were it not that she only has about 18days to do them in (ie: etiquette, culture back round, etc). In six days she'll be given her ladyship and be admitted into the Fanelian court. But for some reason (my guess it's because Van was being a *guy* about the whole thing) Hitomi is upset at her, er, future husband…yes…okay, that about covers it…

What will happen to the happy (or not so happy) couple? What's up with Hitomi? AHH!! Too many questions! But rest assured that will answered in the next chapter of….::soap music:: "Awakening from the Vision of Escaflowne"!

Questions, comments, letters of praise, send to: youjibaracuda@hotmail.com

Death threats, letter bombs, anthrax, send to : yo_momma_2@farf.4.free.jp or to stick_it_up_your@S.S.where.the.sun.don.shine


	16. 

**4/23/02**** Updated version! Read it….or don't…just minor changes really…but basically the same… ::shrugs:: do what you will…**

**Sable! This is for you!!!!!!!! I got this chapter up by the end of finals! just proof that I keep *always*my promises…that's why I hardly ever make them…now whether or not this chapter is any good has yet to be seen……I might change it later! ^_^;**

**Love ya! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Escaflowne!! ::everyone bursts out laughing::  HEY!!!!!!!! ::slumps her head in defeat:: okay, so all I own is the plot and all new characters….(which doesn't do me much good, considering I can't make money off of them…)**

**Part Fifteen: Getting used to this place is going to take a while…**

"Huh?When,where,WHAT??" Daleila asked all in one breath.

"Dinner manners," Hitomi said simply as she plopped down on Daleila's bed. "Dancing and ceremonial stuff like that. It's all part of the 'become a lady in six days and a queen in thirteen' process."

"So I take it that you aren't very happy about that are you," Daleila said as she came over to sit on the other end of the bed. 

"It's etiquette, Leila. I don't have much choice," Hitomi said helplessly.

Daleila sighed. "It's just going to have to be one of those things you have to put under the 'things we do for love' category."

"Yeah, I guess so," Hitomi said draping an arm over her eyes. "But it might just make me go insane."

Daleila nodded slowly, thinking. She reached over and began to stroke Hitomi's long hair, as she did often when either one of them was upset. It was barely their second day in Gaea and all ready they were tired of how different life there was. Well, Daleila was anyway.

"Is it going to be that hard?" Daleila asked quietly after a few seconds.

"From what Merle tells me," Hitomi responded with a heavy sigh.

"Tell you what then," Daleila said, continuing her rhythmic motion, "I'll do it with you."

Hitomi's head shot up and she turned to look at her friend in amazement.

"Really? Are you serious? You would do that for me? Even after all I just said about how awful it's going to be?" Hitomi asked incredulously. 

"Of course I'll do it. I am your 'sister' after all, and family should always stick together. Besides, I wouldn't let you go through that torture all by yourself," Daleila said. It had been decided earlier that day that it was too complicated to explain to everyone what Daleila's relationship to Hitomi was, so then it was agreed that Daleila would always be presented as Hitomi's older sister. They acted that way anyway, so it hadn't been much of an issue.

"Oh thank you so much!" Hitomi threw her arms around her friend's neck. "I will make it up to you afterwards, I promise!"

"I'm counting on it," Daleila told her.

~

Van sat alone in a chair in the empty throne room. He was staring at the two thrones that were before him, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

_I just don't get it, he mused. __Why is she acting so strangely? When we arrived back in Gaea yesterday, everything had been fine. She barely said a word to me last night. I must have done something wrong. The last time she was like this was that rainy day in Asturia when she and Allen…_

His thoughts had stumbled upon unpleasant memories. As much as he had tried to deny it, Van knew that he had been partially responsible for what had happened that day. Hitomi wouldn't have run into Allen at all had Van not made her so upset.

Van brought his wandering mind back to the problem at hand.

He had no idea what was going on, but he really had no time to figure it out right now. There was a lot of work to be done.

He had to get everything in order for both of the ceremonies, not to mention make sure that the country's anniversary celebration was ready to go.

Van stood up with a sigh and asked for his scribe. He had to start sending out the invitations to his wedding. 

~

"You owe me big Kanzaki," Daleila muttered, rubbing her temples in a vain struggle to avoid a migraine. 

_They impose so many guddamn customs around here, it would make the English sick. Daleila thought to herself rather bitterly, __And__ on top of that, they expect you to do it without a drop of coffee…_

She threw herself upon her bed in exhaustion, wanting nothing more than to rest from the last day of the hardest work she'd ever done. She never in her life considered what a gargantuan task it would be to learn a whole new set of customs and values. It was down right exhausting. She supposed it would have been different had they had more time to get ready, but it all had to be done in a mad rush, according to Van's orders. 

"I'm going to kill him," Daleila said under her breath. _That is, if Hitomi doesn't get to him first._

Daleila felt sorry for her dear friend. Hitomi didn't have Daleila's knack for learning things quickly, even though Hitomi was already somewhat aware of how things worked on Gaea. All the work that they had been putting in made Hitomi extremely exhausted and therefore extremely irritable. To make matters worse, it seemed like she and Van had had some sort of disagreement. Daleila wasn't sure, but something was definitely bothering Hitomi. She vaguely remembered Hitomi muttering something about Van not asking her opinion about all this first…

She frowned. _I'm going to have to ask Van what he did to make her so pissed off…she's usually not like this. She's been moody and kind of reclusive and__ she's avoiding the love of her life. She'd never do that unless she had a damn good reason. Or if she was…_

Her thoughts stopped short.

_No, she can't be…, Daleila shook her head. __I'm just letting my imagination run away with me._

With that, she rolled over, deciding that she needed to take a nap to get her mind off the caffeine withdrawal she feeling rather acutely.

~

Allen walked silently down the corridors of the castle. He had just dropped his sister off in the gardens since they had both gone to see Faran off. He was on his way to Freid, baring the news of Van and Hitomi's return, as well as the official invitation to the upcoming wedding. Allen had wanted to go along with Faran, but Van had insisted that he should stay. 

The blonde sighed.

He wasn't about to admit it to anyone but he felt rather uncomfortable being in the castle. He wasn't sure what was going on, but something was wrong between Van and Hitomi. They didn't seem the same towards each other, both more irritable and less approachable than they were when they were fifteen. He could be wrong, but he almost got the impression like they were avoiding each other. The reason might be because for the last several days both Hitomi and Van had been madly preparing for the ceremony where Van would give Hitomi her lady-ship.  Van had been running around with Ivonne, checking the details of the ceremony and trying to keep his advisors from driving him insane. He was surprised Van hadn't already ordered them to stay out of the whole thing.

Both Hitomi and Daleila had been going through some pretty grueling courses in Gaean etiquette and the ceremonial run-through at would take place in two days. After that they would then be taught a crash course in Fanelian customs and history, something that he himself was put through when he came to live in Fanelia as Asturia's ambassador, though not on the same scale as Hitomi would need.  She was usually exhausted at the end of the day and would go to bed directly after supper.  With all that hard work, he really didn't blame Hitomi if she was acting irritable.

His thoughts then wandered to her Mystic Moon companion. 

Allen believed the girl to be strange, but rather captivating. She was full of life and very outspoken about not only her thoughts but also her feelings. She was also very expressive about the way she cared for both Hitomi and Van. She would go everywhere with Hitomi, talk and laugh about something or other, making sure that she wasn't taking everything too hard, though it was evident that she herself was having a bit of a hard time getting used to Gaea. He often heard her complain about the lack of electricity…

Whenever she saw him, she would casually punch Van in the arm, or tease him about something or other and he would just tease right back, and they could talk about just about anything.

Allen had wondered at this and casually mentioned it to Hitomi. She had smiled and shook her head. 

***flashback***

"Daleila is a very protective type person, Allen," Hitomi told him. "Especially for those people whom she's come to care for. In that way she's very much like you. She emits the aura that makes you feel safe and untouchable when you're with her, like nothing bad could ever happen to you while she's around. I think for that reason Van feels so comfortable about being open and even a little childish around her. He enjoys the feeling of security and he can finally relax for a little while. I've come to know what that feels like, since I've lived with her attentions for years. She's the older sister I never had and the greatest best friend anyone could ever ask for."

She looked up at him and smiled a bit sadly, "She's been there for me just the way you've been there for Van. And I want to thank you for that."

***end flashback***

Allen sighed and raked a hand through his long hair. Merle had once told him that he had come to be the friend and brother Van had lost with Folken.

Allen knew he was fond of Van, smiling when remembering how much he had grown up in six years. Van was no longer that cocky fifteen-year old that could think of nothing but avenging his people. He had first of all, with lots of help from Allen and Merle, learned to control his temper and to have patience, to thin things through and not act irrationally. He had worked side by side with his people when re-building Fanelia and for that reason he was well loved and respected by them. Van had grown to have all the makings of a great leader. Allen had made sure that he was there whenever Van was in need of him, whether it be for problems he was having with running the country, or if it was the heartache he felt without Hitomi.

Allen smiled and shook his head. Even though Hitomi was now with Van once again, it looked like they would still be needing Allen's help to get along. They were now both different people, and Allen silently hoped that they were never come to believe that they were _too different…_

~

Hitomi tossed and turned all that night. She had gone to bed about four hours ago, for she was dead tired and she knew that next couple of days were going to require a lot from her. But try as she might, she couldn't get to sleep. 

Hitomi gave up and got out of bed. Maybe going for a little walk is what she needed to fall asleep.

She pattered out of her bedroom and walked down the long corridors of the castle, not really sure where she was headed, but just walking. Eventually she stopped in front of a window and sat on the ledge, looking out into the night.

Allen quietly opened the door from the courtyard and slipped inside the castle, nodding to the guard that was on watch duty.

He hadn't been able to sleep and had decided to go for a walk. On his way back to his room, he stopped, seeing Hitomi sitting there. He came to stop beside her, finding her to be staring out to the sky, not really seeing what was there, but apparently lost in her own mind. 

After a moment that Hitomi had not noticed his presence, Allen spoke softly, "You shouldn't be out here just like that."

Hitomi jumped at the sound of his voice, "Allen! I hadn't seen you."

"Here, put this on," Allen said, removing his dark blue cloak and wrapping it around her, "You'll catch cold if you just walk around in the cold night air with just your night gown on. And I don't think that would make Van very happy," he said with a playful smile.

Hitomi giggled nervously as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. 

"Now, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Allen asked her.

"Even though I'm very tired, I couldn't sleep," Hitomi explained, "I thought I would go for a walk or something. How about you?"

"Couldn't sleep either," he replied.

Hitomi smiled, snuggling the cloak closer to keep the chill air that was coming in through the window. "It seems insomnia is common in this area and has a popular remedy."

Allen chuckled, "Inso-what?"

"Insomnia," Hitomi said, sounding a bit distracted, "That's the name of the disease where you can't sleep. Narcolepsy is another type of sleeping sickness where fall asleep at odd times without your control, and Sleeping sickness is when all you do is sleep until you eventually die."

Allen shrugged, "You'll have to talk to Millerna about that. I have no idea what any of those diseases are."

Hitomi sighed and continued to gaze out the window, "So…is there a reason why you can't sleep?"

Allen remained silent for a moment before raking his hand through his hair, "Different things. You and Van, Serena…Daliela."

"Millerna?" Hitomi filled in the unmentioned person. 

"Yeah," he whispered, "Her too."

"What…I mean, how are you two…?" Hitomi was unsure what she was trying to ask. "Has anything happened between you two? I know that at least she was very fond of you."

"Yes, perhaps so," Allen responded rather dryly, "But it won't do her any good. She has her place and I have mine. I hardly respect Dryden enough to do anything for his sake, but I try to keep things very unceremonious with her because chivalry does not allow me to falsely lead on a lady."

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips for half a second. The way Allen out of the blue would talk of honor and chivalry was amusing.

"Well," Hitomi said yawning, "I think that Millerna may be aware of that fact. Did she and Dryden ever officially get a divorce?"

"No, but that's as far as I know. I really haven't had a good talk with Millerna in a long time," Allen paused, "Well, I have talked to her, but not about that."

Hitomi nodded, her eyes drooping slightly. Allen smiled. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Hitomi looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, with a 'can't-you-figure-it-out?' expression on her face.

Allen nodded, smiling as they said in unison, "Van."

"What did he do now?" Allen asked in jest.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "He's being Van," she said with a wave of her hand, as if that would dismiss the matter, "But somehow…it's not the same Van I remember…"

She paused for a moment. 

"Things aren't very simple between us," Hitomi quietly commented.

"Were they ever?" her companion responded.

Hitomi rested her head against the side of the window, "But this is different. I don't even really know what's bothering me exactly. My head is just too…" she paused to yawn, "too…crowded…for…sleep."

With that she closed her eyes completely and leaned against Allen, fast asleep.

~

Van sat up in bed, completely exasperated and not being able to sleep. Thoughts crossing his mind were not allowing him to get badly needed rest.

_It's driving me crazy! What's wrong with Hitomi anyway?? For the past two days it's almost like she's been avoiding me…Van mused while climbing out of bed._

_I just need to clear my head, he concluded, grabbing his sword, deciding to see if practicing a little could clear his head so he could go to sleep._

He walked out of his room and nodded to the guard standing watch outside. He walked down to the end of the corridor and around the corner where Hitomi's room was. Van quickly ducked back around the corner when he saw Allen come out of her room and close the door behind him. Van watched with a mixture of what he understood to be jealousy, pain, suspicion, confusion mixed in with other unidentifiable, but none the less horrible, feelings as Allen nodded to the guard that was also placed in that corridor and walked away towards his own room.

Van's mind raced to a multitude of different possible scenarios that would explain why his _best friend would be coming out of his __wife's bedroom this late at night. Trying to remain calm when rather upsetting scenarios ran through his mind, Van decided against interrogating the guard and just going back to his room. Van told himself that he loved Hitomi and she loved him, therefore he trusted her completely. He also reminded himself that he trusted Allen with his life, and Van knew he would never do anything to harm him. _

Then Van recalled the events between him and Hitomi during the last few days. Her cold manner of addressing him, the little arguments about meaningless things that left them both unable to speak to one another. Something was going on with Hitomi, but this couldn't be it could it? She would never do something like that to him.

Would she?

TBC…

Baracuda: I'm evil aren't I? XP Yey!!! I can't believe I got this done to fast! :D

Allen: You sound surprised.

Van: She should be. I don't think she's ever finished a chapter this quickly before.

Baracuda: *Excuse me*, Van, sweetie, what did you just say? ::twitch::

Van: ::shrugs:: Maybe that's why things are so weird. ::points at computer screen:: _I would never do that, or say that._

Baracuda: ::flames burning eyes::  I don't care! You do and say whatever _I think you do and say! _

Allen: Van, maybe you should make her so upset. After all, she is the writer. ::turns on the Allen-charm:: And I think she's been portraying all of us very accurately, regardless of what you think.

Baracuda: :: now slightly insecure but still upset:: Oh, shut-up, who asked you? ::walks away in a Relena-style huff::

Van: ::turning to Allen:: What is it about Mystic Moon women that you seem to have no effect on them?

**Shout outs:**

**To the peeps on Shrine of Heroes: Hi! ::waves:: I would just like to say thanks to all of you guys for telling me that my writing didn't suck, and that's the only reason I'm continuing with this fic…well, that and the fact that Sable and Koyuki would kill me if I didn't (they know where I live…/O.o\ AHHHH!!!) oh, and thanks Xaira for saying you liked my art! ^_^**

**To Koyuki: (::huggle::)x10000000 I wubba you! ^_^**

**To Sable: BTW, you now owe me *two* chapters of Weiß…heh heh… **

**To Areku (aka.**** My sister by name): HI!!!! ^_^ ::waves:: where've you been?**

**Raymei**** K.: you rock! (I got ****ur**** pics…*so* cool) Hurry with the next part of your fic!! **

**To everyone else: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It keeps me sane…well, in a relative sense…**

**--Youjibaracuda  email: youjibaracuda@hotmail.com**


	17. Something old, something new

[newer, better, faster…and with lasting pleasure thanx to FS!]

_I want to change the world!.....change my mind…..it's wonderland!_

::humming the tune for Inu Yasha::

that song is stuck in my head!!!!!! ::shakes fist at da Buki Wookie:: (the Japanese students @ my school sang it so well! ^_^) oh 

and "Is this it" by the Strokes…::shakes fist at Pankey::

This chapter goes out to FierySable cuz it's part of her inheritance from me, and to Areku, who's also about to get out of school…graduates rock! WOO! Oh, yeah, and GO LAKERS!!!! And GIVE IT UP FOR THE WORLD CUP!!!!!! YEAH JAPAN/KOREA!

DISCLAIMER:  The following story is fictitious and in no way related to anything that happens in real life. Names and situations are completely fictitious and are by no means made to offend anyone, or in imitation of anyone else's originality. Names and circumstances that are similar are purely coincidental. Escaflowne characters and concepts are copywrited to Hajime Yatate and Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise. All original characters and concepts belong to Youjibaracuda.

PS I took some….okay, a lot…of liberties in this part(towards the middle) so please don't kill me!

**Chapter 16: Something old, and something new…**

The ceremony had to be rehearsed only twice before it ran like a well oiled machine. Since the rehearsal had only taken up most of the morning as opposed to the full day that it was supposed to, everyone pretty much had nothing to do the rest of the day. 

The lack of sleep and the extra worry Van had received the previous night made him more irritable than usual. It was sad to say that several people had their heads bit off, chewed and spat in a corner somewhere. 

Eventually, the whole situation drove Van completely insane. He didn't like the distrusting Hitomi or Allen without some kind of solid proof (which he prayed he wouldn't find). Therefore he found the most logical solution: he asked the guard that had been on duty last night. The goodhearted man tried to hide a smile (the thought of his king being jealous was amusing to him) when he told Van that Hitomi had left her room for only a couple of minutes before Sir Allen came by to drop her off. From the reports of several other guards, the lady had fallen asleep while taking briefly with the knight.

When Van had walked away from the guard, letting out a deep sigh of relief he had not been aware he had been holding and his heart beat reducing back down to it's normal level. A couple of seconds later he could have kicked himself for being such a selfish idiot. How he could have possibly insulted Hitomi and Allen's honor and loyalty by even _thinking that they could betray him like that? Allen had always been a wonderful friend; supportive, loyal to a fault, and practically family. Hitomi was the love of his life that had waited six years to be with him. She would have never betrayed him just as he would never betray her. Despite the current circumstances…_

Sitting down at his desk in his study, Van let his head drop into his hands.

He and Hitomi had not been on great terms lately. It seemed that they couldn't be long in each other's presence without one going off at the other. Van wondered at this, since they didn't have anything against each other to make them succumb to violent outbursts of that kind. Or at least, that's what Van thought. After only four or five days, he really couldn't attribute it to anything substantial. Eventually he attributed it all to the fact that everyone was a bit on edge (even Daleila…particularly in the morning…-_-;) due to all that was going on around them. Tempers were short, he understood, due to the lack of rest and extreme stress that currently existed in the castle. He realized how tense he himself was and wished for nothing more than for all of this to be over so he could start his life with Hitomi, the way they were supposed to. 

_That is, he thought with a sigh, __if we can survive this week without killing each other first._

~

Daleila walked up the stairs around midday, trying to get away from the hustle and bustle of the castle. She and Hitomi had been given the last two days off from "schooling" in order to prepare for the knighting ceremony.

_I wonder where Merle is…She can't be too far. I need to hear the voice of sanity around this crazy place._

She turned around the corner and found herself at a dead end. She groaned.

_I hate it when I'm lost…she grumbled to herself._

She turned to retrace her steps when something caught her eye.

A small box was sitting on a table in the hall.

_Well, that's funny, I don't remember seeing it before._

Daleila peered inside the box.

Sitting inside was a gold necklace with a large gold amulet hooked on it. The amulet was round and flat with a large, round deep green gem in the center of it. The gold gleamed in the soft light, and Daleila found she couldn't take her eyes off it. She touched the smooth cool metal and ran her fingers along the thick strong but beautiful gold chain. For some unfathomable reason, she had the strong urge to wear it.

_No, you don't know who it belongs to. It's not right._

_"Can you hear me?" she heard a voice say._

Daleila quickly drew her hand back and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked to the empty hall. There was no one.

_"Can you hear me? I need your help," the same voice continued._

"Yes…I can hear you…" Daleila said hesitantly, hoping someone was just playing a joke on her. "Who are you?" she asked.

_"I need your help," the voice repeated. Surprisingly, the voice seemed to be coming from the amulet._

"Alright, I'll help you," Daleila said, surprising herself. "What do you need me to do?"

_"Put on the necklace. That's all. I'll do the rest. Don't be afraid," the voice commanded._

"I'm not afraid," Daleila muttered, surprised that it was true. She slipped the necklace over her head and let the amulet rest on her chest. She held her breath.

Nothing happened.

Daleila frowned. "Okay, this better not be some kind of sick joke…"

Suddenly the green gem glowed brilliantly, blinding her.

Then all she saw was white.

~

Ivonne lifted her head from the book she was reading. She had felt a strong tug at a certain part of her brain.

The time had come.

The strange feeling inside was tugging at her. She quickly left the library, staff in hand, and walked long strides down the hall.

A few minutes later, she entered unceremoniously into the king's study and looked directly at Lord Van, who had his back turned to her.

Van was lost in thought, wondering about the upcoming events and most of all, how different Hitomi had been acting lately. He felt rather than saw Ivonne's patient stare. He turned around to find himself facing his advisor.

She was standing solemnly by the door when Hitomi entered followed by Allen and Serena.

"Hey, is something going on?" Serena asked.

"Ivonne told us to come here right away," Hitomi explained as she walked around Ivonne and stood next to Van who boldly took her hand. She didn't pull away.

"It is time," Ivonne said simply.

Van raised an eyebrow, wondering at the behavior of his trusted advisor. 

"Time for what?" he asked.

_It's time for who wants to be a Millionare! Hitomi fought hard to choke back the laugh that accompanied her thought of Regis. But judging from Ivonne's solemn expression, this was no time for jokes. Not that anyone but Daleila would understand most of them. Where was Daleila anyway? _

"I have summoned those who are involved here," Ivonne proceeded to say.

Serena and Allen moved to seats in the study when Merle materialized at the door.

"What's all the commotion about?" she asked.

"Sit down Merle," Van told her, "Ivonne is going to tell us all something." Van had his brow furrowed, never removing his gaze from Ivonne's, wondering if a new danger was eminent. 

"We're just waiting for everyone to get here," Hitomi added.

"So where's Millerna?" Merle asked looking around.

Everyone's eyes quickly flew to Allen. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"She has sent me to tell you she regrets having to leave, but a matter of urgency called her back to Asturia as soon as possible," a voice said from the door.

"Faran!" Celena jumped up from the couch she was sitting at and ran to welcome her betrothed.

The violet haired man chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," she whispered to him, as everyone else came over to greet him.

"When did you get back?" Van asked, taking the man's hand. 

"Just a little while ago," Faran answered. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Nonsense! You're just in time!" Merle exclaimed. "Ivonne is about to make an announcement."

Faran sat down on the couch next to Celena as everyone else settled down to where they were before.

Ivonne walked over and closed the door.

"Was Millerna supposed to be here? Aren't we going to wait for Daleila?" Serena asked shyly. She was a little afraid of the orange haired woman.

"The princess' presence is not required," Ivonne said bluntly.

"What about Daleila?" Hitomi asked. "Maybe she should hear this too. It might concern her."

She moved towards the door.

"She knows," Ivoone stated, stopping Hitomi in her tracks. Van reached out and brought his surprised love back to his side, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"But…how?" Merle began.

"It will be explained," Ivonne cut her off. She directed her gaze back at Van. "We have been waiting a long time. But now, she's ready."

"I don't understand," Van said. Fear was slowly creeping into him. His most trusted advisor, who always kept her wits about her, was acting strangely. It seemed to be a sickness that was going around. He unconsciously held Hitomi closer to him.

_What is this all about?_

"You have nothing to fear, Lord Van," his advisor told him, her tone softening. She guessed, or rather, knew his thoughts.

She directed her attention to the door and everyone in the room held their breath.

Soft footsteps could be heard coming towards them as well as the gentle rustle of a woman's gown.

The door opened.

"Leila," Hitomi gasped as Daleila appeared in the door frame.

But it wasn't Daleila.

The woman had Daleila's face yet her hair had gone from short and dark brown to waist length, pale and colorless. About two inches up from the ends were pitch black.

She stared at them from intense violet irises that highly contrasted Daleila's dark eyes.

Her skin was slightly darker than Daleila's fair complexion, but she was rosy and her lips were blood red.

The gown she wore was a pale pink, almost white, satin, off the shoulders, with long sleeves that flared at the elbows and ran down the length of the gown. The dress was form fitting in the upper torso, having a gold sash tied at the waist and running down the back of the dress. The skirt hung down to the floor elegantly with just the smallest train in the back. Hanging from her neck was an amulet with an embedded emerald suspended on a gold chain. The aura around her was one of regality and power.

Ivonne bowed when Daleila entered the room. The latter nodded her head in acknowledgement and settled her gaze on the rest of the room.

"Daleila?" Van asked taking an uneasy step toward his "sister-in-law" but keeping his hand close to his sword.

Daleila looked at Ivonne as if giving the signal. The amber eyed woman swept to the middle of the room and struck her staff forcefully on the floor.

The study was flooded by a blinding white light that seemed to come from the staff, engulfing them all.

Suddenly, it was gone and they all found themselves in a type pf throne room. All around them they saw white everything, though it was not blinding, for it was rather dim. The floor appeared to be of white marble, along with the columns all around them that stretched out as far as they could see in every direction, as well as an extremely high ceiling. A pale blue light could be seen through the columns that gave it a cool and relaxed feel. Directly in front of them was a large throne that, like everything else around them, was white and made of marble, with a very thin lining of gold. There wasn't another soul to be found anywhere.

Daleila turned and stood before the throne.

"Welcome, my friends," her voice came out powerful but crystalline. She spoke with an accent that reminded Hitomi of the English.

"I am Queen Nevary, the leader of the Ispano Clan," she said.

At this Allen, Serena, Faran, Merle, Van and Hitomi's jaws all fell to the floor.

Ivonne, however, was unfazed. She kneeled but kept her staff steady in its place on the floor. Slowly, out of respect, the rest also kneeled.

Nevary sat upon the throne. 

"I understand that it is difficult for you to comprehend what is happening," she observed. "I will do my best to explain in order to put your minds at ease."

"We of the Ispane Clan are from a different dimension than that in which you live in. Here we have no real use for physical forms. Our essence is what composes our being. However, as you know, we do have dealings with your dimension quite often so we have the ability of taking on physical forms. Unfortunately, my time is limited and I can't explain in detail. I shall that in the hands of Ivonne. The point is that your friend is not lost, so you musn't worry. She is being of service to me out of her own free will."

"Now, I have a message for you that I have been waiting to give you for a long time," Nevary proceeded.

"The reason I have waited until now to give it to you it is because all the involved are present," she explained, looking upon all of them. "I have been watching you a long time so I have come bearing a message."

Her eyes turned to Serena and Faran. "Both of you have struggled with your demons within. These have almost torn your souls apart, however, you have proved to be strong. Have no fear of what is to come, for your salvation will come through the one you love."

Nevary looked to Merle and smiled. "A true friend is difficult to come by and is more valuable than the rarest diamond. Keep those whom you love close and you cannot fail, but beware of losing faith for with its going suffering shall enter."

Her gaze then rested upon Allen. "The hardships of life have made you wise beyond your years. Yet the most important lessons are yet to be learned, and they will be the hardest for you to learn. Don't be afraid to leave yesterday behind and to embrace all the possibilities of tomorrow."

Nevary finally turned to Van and Hitomi. "You have been given extraordinary gifts that make you strong, but your love is what has made you invincible. Your happiness is assured, but I warn you that time and circumstance will be your tests. Together, you are stronger than anything the world can create."

Her face became grave, "Comings, goings, births and deaths, war and peace. These shall be your trials."

Silence was in the room as the weight of the words sunk into their minds. Van looked to Hitomi, who gave him a reassuring smile before he looked back at Nevary.

"We're not sure what to say," he said, expressing everyone's thoughts.

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you must have questions that you want answered but unfortunately I have little time and cannot answer any of them. I don't think that any of you can take being in this limbo between dimensions much longer."

With a wave of her hand, Merle, Allen, Faran, and Serena disappeared. Van and Hitomi looked to Ivonne.

"They're fine, but you must stay a little longer," Nevary told them, bringing their attention back to her. "What I will now say you may not understand."

She stood up and walked up to Van, kneeling before him and placing her had under his chin.

She stared into his surprised eyes. 

Nevary's brow furrowed as she looked at them.

Red-ish brown. 

Warm and kind.

_Just like his mother's, she thought._

Hitomi looked at the queen with wide eyes. Just what was she doing? Nevary's violet eyes seemed to be searching for something in Van's eyes. Hitomi didn't understand what was going on but she wasn't liking it one bit. However, she knew better than to say anything.

Nevary seemed to smile as she observed the way Van's still unruly hair fell into his eyes.

She let go of his chin, and leaned back on her heels.

Van stared at Nevary in wonder. What was she doing? He was about to ask her as much when she spoke up.

"Have you ever wondered, Van, about your family?" she asked.

"My family?" Van repeated, bewildered. This was definitely the last thing he had expected her to ask him. Then his face became sullen. "My family is dead," he said gravely, "Merle and Hitomi are all I have left in the world."

Nevary cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"So you really don't know."

She sighed. "I would have expected Folken to have at least told you."

"Told him what?" Hitomi asked, just as clueless as Van.

"That he has other family," Nevary stated. She looked back at Van.

"Other…family?" Van asked incredulously.

"Why, yes," Nevary said giggling. "Everyone has more family than they think they do. However, I don't think that anyone's family is half as complicated as ours."

"O-ours?!" Van stammered in disbelief. _Does that mean we're related?_

Hitomi's jaw was on the floor. "You're related to each other?" she asked, echoing his thoughts.

"Naturally," Nevary told her.

"But how?" Van asked when he finally got his voice back.

"Well, that's where it gets a little more complicated, and I'll try to explain the best I can," Nevary started, "You see, Varie was only child. However, she had an aunt and two cousins. One of these cousins was destined to marry the leader of the Ispano clan, just as Varie was destined to marry Lord Goau.  Her name was Helen and she was my mother."

"So that makes you second cousins!" Hitomi concluded. "It doesn't seem too complicated to me."

Nevary smiled at her. "Yes, but there's more. Lord Goau inherited the throne of Fanelia from his father, Lord Ivan Fanel. His wife was Raiina…"

"My grandmother," Van finished for her.

_This is unbelievable. It looks like she knows a lot more of my family history than I know._

"Yes, that's right," Nevary continued, "Her maiden name was Raiina Naskell. Lord Alaster Istan was the leader of the Ispano Clan at the time. But he was dying and had never married. Therefore had not an heir. Why Lord Alaster chose Netheil Naskell as his heir was and still is a mystery. The Ispano had much contact with the Naskell family and had given a wedding gift to Netheil's sister, Raiina and her new husband, the king of the small and relatively young country of Fanelia." 

Here she paused and rested her intensely violet gaze on both of them. "I'm sure you're both aware of this gift. It was guymelf with very special attributes they named Escaflowne."

Van nodded slowly. "I had always wondered how it was Fanelia had come to acquire Escaflowne. It had never really been an important country until recently," he commented.

"Well, once Lord Alaster was dead, Netheil became the heir to the throne. But after a couple of years, he decided to take a wife and give the clan an heir. He eventually fell in love with a young woman from Gaea who was willing to come and be his queen. Some years later, they had a daughter who was to be the heiress to the throne. Unfortunately, my mother died while I was still very young and no other children were born. So you see, I am the daughter of your father's uncle which makes me your second aunt by your father's side and your cousin on your mother's side. Whichever way you look at it, we are family."

Van let out a long sigh and looked at Hitomi. That was a lot of information to take in all of a sudden.

"And Folken knew about all of this?" Van asked Nevary.

"Of course. It's not that astonishing, really. It's only right that he would have known. He was originally to become king of Fanelia," Nevary responded.

"But…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have much more time," Nevary said hurriedly, as if reminded of something. She stood up. "If I borrow any more time from your friend's body, there may be some negative effects on her. But this is what I want to tell you both," she said taking both Van and Hitomi's hands in her own.

"Whatever you do, don't lose faith in each other. In your lives you will face hardships that will try to destroy you in different ways. It was prophesized as so. 'A land destroyed will rebuild, prosper and forget. One who was thought gone lives among the kingdom's cherished. Fear will divide, love will unite. The destined's hearts must prevail or all will be lost.' That is all I can say for our time is up."

Nevary stood up. "I'm glad to have finally met you in person and I know we shall meet again."

She nodded to Ivonne, whom Van and Hitomi had forgotten was even there.

Nevary smiled warmly at them. Ivonne pulled her staff up from the ground and in a flash they all returned to Van's study.

Hitomi looked around to find that Allen, Merle, Serena and Faran were there also, looking a little confused but otherwise alright.

Nevary was still standing before them all. Then she closed her eyes and collapsed on the floor in a faint.

Allen reacted first and ran forward, catching her just before her head hit the ground. Placing an arm around her waist to allow her to stand, he looked over to Ivonne who was leaning heavily on her staff. She moved forward and removed the emerald amulet from the girl's neck.

Her hair became shorter and dark brown, the ends from an inch up changing from white to a light purple. Her skin lightened and Daleila opened her eyes slowly.

"Did they get it?" she mumbled, bringing her hand to her head.

"Yes," Ivonne said wearily.

"Oh…good…because I don't want to do that again anytime soon."

"Are you alright?" Hitomi asked her.

Daleila smiled and thanked Allen for his assistance, then standing on her own. "I feel wonderful…de lo major mi amor…I just need some coffee and…" With that she fainted.

Allen, who was still behind her, placed an arm under her knees and cradled her to his chest.

"I think it would be best if they both take a rest," he said referring also to the way Ivonne was leaning on her staff. The woman looked suddenly about twenty years older and completely exhausted.

Van placed his arm around Ivonne's waist to support her and led her to her quarters while Allen placed Daleila in her room.

Hitomi hugged herself and turned to look at the others left in the room. All were lost in their own thoughts about what had just happened. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_What's going to happen now?_

TBC…

That's right Hitomi, what _is going to happen now? Who knows? How will this new development affect the state of things? Will Van and Hitomi be able to stand being in each other's company for much longer? Will their love prevail, or are they doomed??? (common you guys, don't take it seriously. V&H all the way!...no matter how much I think he could do better…but I won't start that discussion again…)_

Holy buttville, I can't believe I wrote so much….you guys don't even know how long I've had this part written…dude! Seriously, I wrote it, like before I had written chapter four! (remember cecil? I told you I had something good planned for *way* later….) I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next part! Though that might be a while because I'm going out of the country….do you think Canada can handle me? ^_~

Here's a preview!

Next time, on Awakening…

            Hitomi sighed and fumbled with her hands. "I don't know whether or not 

you love me for who I am now or if you're just in love with your idea of who I am."

When Van opened his mouth to protest, Hitomi quickly covered his lips 

with her hand.

"Please don't answer that right now," she told him. "I don't care what 

Nevary or Daleila or anyone else says about us. This is about you and me. 

No one else."

She removed her hand slowly from his surprised face.

"Can you tell me anything about  the person who I am now, that you can say you love?" she asked 

him.

He understood her signal for him to remain quiet.

"I want you to think about it Van." Hitomi then removed the engagement 

ring that Van had given her the day after they had returned to Gaea and 

placed it in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

"I'll be here when you're ready," she told him softly…

BE SURE TO TUNE IN!!!! CIAO!!!

 --Youjibaracuda

Love.Laughs.Anime. GO SOCCER! YEY LAKERS! ::waves to Raymei Klisea, Lovely Videl, Hikari, Z, and the SoH cuz they're so cool::


	18. " 'The time has come,' the walrus said, ...

This has taken so long to be updated, no one wants to listen to me right now. 

A quick suggestion: if you haven't read the previous chapters GO BACK AND READ!!!! Otherwise you'll be at a complete loss….

DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah…Esca's not mine….blah blah blah…you don't have to rub it in…..

This goes out to my buddies that are off in far-away colleges, FierySable and Koyuki Aode…..i wubba you!!!!!!!!!

Also dedicated to Shenrezade, who was kind enough to dedicate a chapter of his to me. Thanx dude! ^_^

"Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't."

--Erica Jong

**CHAPTER 17: "The time has come", the walrus said, "To talk of other things…"**

The day of the ceremony was almost over and Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally able to make it up to her room. It had been extremely difficult to get away from all those people that wanted to meet her without hurting their feelings. She had wanted to talk to all of them, but she was just too emotionally stressed at the moment to deal with meeting new people. The ceremony had worn her out and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed to have all those things said about her. They made her sound like some kind of miraculous being that was full of good will and good fortune. She could only half believe all they said about her that proved her worth as a lady of the Fanelian court. Allen had assured her that Van or anyone else had not exaggerated one bit during the reading of her accomplishments. He had joked that she should receive the ladyship just for leading Van away from his sad life and teaching him to love. And Merle had added that she should get a small country just for being able to put up with him. 

Hitomi fingered the insignia that was engraved on the gold medallion that Van had placed around her neck as the symbol of the acceptable into the court. Merle explained that everyone in the court had one, but they were only worn on special occasions. 

Hitomi wrinkled her nose. She didn't like the pomp that her mind associated with being part of a royal court. She just hoped that people would be nice enough to see her as a person and not just another lady of the court or just as their King's betrothed (Van had announced their engagement during the ceremony). 

Hitomi quickly undressed and climbed into bed. Maybe now she'd finally be able to get some sleep.

~

Hitomi tossed and turned later that night, deep in sleep, a dream troubling her.

_*Dream*_

_"It was a mistake."_

_She felt it. The pain in her heart was greater than she had ever expecting. _

_She was dreaming, that she knew, but why was everything so fuzzy? Nothing she could see was clear, but the emotions that she felt all around replaced the need to see anything. Pain, sadness….these were strong…but the strongest one took a while to identify. Regret._

_Regret for what?_

_"It was a mistake."_

_The phrase rang in her ears._

_"What was a mistake?" she cried out, finally. She wanted to know what was causing her all this suffering._

_"All of it," a voice she recognized as her own responded._

_Then she appeared. It was another Hitomi, dressed in a sad shade of gray. Her face was worn, as if she had been crying for an eternity._

_Hitomi looked at herself in awe. "I don't understand."_

_"It should have never happened," her gray clad companion answered. "We weren't happy."_

_"What?" Hitomi cried. "Who? Van and I?"_

_The other nodded sadly. Hitomi felt her heart contract painfully._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"It was all a mistake…but nothing can be done now…" was all the other said. She began to fade away._

_"No! Come back here and explain this to me! Why wouldn't Van and I be happy? Answer me!" Hitomi called as the girl all but disappeared._

_"A mistake…" and she was gone._

_Hitomi felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Why wouldn't we be happy…?"_

_*end dream*_

Hitomi sat up in bed. She looked around her room finding it was still dark. Her chest still hurt painfully and realized her cheeks were as wet as her pillow. That dream had been so strange and it had not made any sense at all. Who was that other self that was dressed in gray and had looked so sad? Could she have been from the future? What was the message she was trying to get across to her? None of this made any sense!

It *was* a dream…wasn't it? She hadn't had visions in so long…

She dropped back into bed and laid her arm over her eyes.

It seemed that she would not get to sleep much tonight after all.

~

Daleila opened her eyes bright, but cloudy day. She rested on her elbows and stared around her gloomy room. It was a fairly large room, more like a hotel room, really, with a small sitting room on one side that was simply furnished. The bed was on the other side, near the window with a small balcony which were common in castles. There was a dresser across from the bed and a small vanity next to the dresser. It was overall a simple room (for a castle anyway) and Daleila was very happy for it, feeling that she could easily imagine it being a hotel room back on Earth. 

Earth. That's all she was thinking about lately. It was her home and she missed it terribly. The old saying had been proven to be true: you truly didn't know what you have until you lose it. And of course, the oh-so memorable Dorothy-ism: there's no place like home. Gaea held many interesting and exciting things, not to mention that she had made friends here that she would not soon forget, but she still couldn't help but feel out of place. Not to mention she was starting to really appreciate the luxuries she had at home…such as a shower…and the stereo. Here on Gaea, if she wanted to listen to music, she had to make it herself. She was able to find out that Van had a piano (or at least a Gaean version of one) that had been given to him by the newly elected Empress Xandria of Zaibach a couple of years ago. Music had been implanted in her since she was a child, since her uncle owned a music shop and offered lessons. One could not be part of the Azusa family and not play at least three instruments (Daleila mastered three and somewhat knew a couple of others). She actually helped her uncle run the shop when she was going through high school. 

Just then the door opened, bursting through her thoughts.

Hitomi stood in the doorway. She stared at her friend without saying a word.

"Oh, no…" Daleila groaned. "I know that look."

Hitomi gave Daleila a pleading look. 

"But it might rain!" the latter argued.

Silence.

Finally, Daleila gave up and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'm coming," she said, getting up off the bed. "But what are we going to wear?"

Hitomi silently lifted a bundle she carried in her right hand. "I just don't know if we'll be able to find the things we need."

"I thought of that," Daleila answered. "So I had a talk with the sword smith two days ago."

Hitomi gave her a small grin. "You know me too well."

She tossed Daleila her clothes. "Meet you outside in ten."

~

The dark sky was saturated with rain filled clouds. The rainy season was just beginning, signaling the end of winter.

Van watched the rain pour down from the window in his study. It had begun to rain only a few minutes ago, but it was already pouring.

"Van-sama?" Merle's voice interrupted his reverie. "Do you know where Hitomi and Daleila are?"

Van raised an eyebrow when he looked at his friend. By the look on her face, he could tell she knew perfectly well where the ladies in question were but thought he should know.

"Should I?" he asked.

Merle placed her hands on her hips. "You sound like you don't care!"

Van sighed and nodded slightly, "Yes, I'm sorry, Merle. I didn't mean to sound like that. I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all. Where are they?"

Merle reached over and pulled Van along out the door. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

~

Allen paused at the window, hearing the distinct clash of swords, though the beats were incredibly rapid and agile, faster than anything that could be done even with the lightest sword.

He looked out of the window to see what all the commotion was about.

Allen saw Daleila and Hitomi down below, circling each other, both in deep concentration even thought they were soaked to the bone due to the down pour. They were in a an alert fighting stance that Allen found curious and new. He looked at their weapons and was confused to see they were holding…sticks? No, they couldn't be sticks, they were obviously swords. But they looked so thin that Allen wasn't even sure that they were really there.

Hitomi lunged forward bringing down her sword from above while Daleila blocked the former's attacks.

Daleila charged but Hitomi deflected her attack to her right, making Daleila go right past her. Hitomi slapped the latter on her back side.

"That's one."

Daleila turned with a growl but was ready with her sword.

Allen watched in fascination as they performed a type of dance in the fury of the rain, all their movements fluid and melodious.

Their swords clashed, Hitomi slashed across at Daleila who ducked but managed to drop to the floor and in a flash had tripped Hitomi into the mud. Daleila playfully tapped Hitomi's chest with a smile.

"One for me."

Hitomi swiped Daliela's sword away and hauled herself up. Rain continued to pour, washing over their faces as they stared each other down. Allen looked on as they circled each other for a moment before attacking again. They weren't out to hurt each other, more like testing their limits. Each handled their weapon with ease (which surprised Allen, since the Hitomi he remembered despised swordplay), and even single-handedly. Most of their action came from their wrists as opposed to their upper arms.

Then the swords whistled through the air, while Hitomi and Daleila moved around the courtyard, neither appearing to have the obvious advantage. And then, suddenly…

"What are you two doing?!?!" Van's voice could be heard crying out from the castle entrance door. Allen saw him trying to approach the two fighters.

"Oh no you don't, Your Highness," Daleila warned swiftly pointing her sword at Van. "We need you to stay out of this."

Van looked about to protest, but the warning look in Hitomi's eyes told him not to pursue the matter further. He backed away silently, and allowed them to proceed, though he didn't like the situation at all.

Once Daleila focused back at the matter at hand, she saw Hitomi move to make an attack and prepared to block it. But suddenly Hitomi dropkicked her opponent, making the latter fall, face first into the muddy ground. Hitomi then proceeded to place her  knee over her friend's back, holding her down in the ground. 

"TWO!" Hitomi cried out triumphantly.

It appeared that the battle was over. Allen wondered at this pastime of Mystic moon women. Women on Gaea would definitely never participate in such a thing, much less in the pouring rain like that, but then again it seemed that Mystic Moon women were very different. He was intrigued. He must find out what was going on.

~

"Fine! You win! Happy? Now, let me up!" Daleila cried from below her.

Hitomi helped her up from the ground and tried to stifle a laugh as she noticed that her friend was almost completely covered in mud. It was a good thing that they were wearing old clothes that Merle had gone and found for them. One could not fence in a fancy skirt, therefore pants and shirts were necessary.

"Well, at least you know they have mud therapy on Gaea too," Hitomi told her friend.

"Haha! I wouldn't laugh if I were you missy," Daleila retorted, wiping mud off her face and hair as best she could. "You look positively grey with mud. I knew that this would be a mistake."

Hitomi started at her friend in wonder.

_"It was a mistake…"_

The voice from her dream, _her voice ran in her head over and over. _

"Hitomi, what's going on here?" Van asked when he figured they were done. "What were you two doing?"

"Tomi?" Daleila asked, noticing the dazed look on her friend's face. 

"Leila, I have to go back inside, and I want to talk to you privately," Hitomi said in a rush.

"Sure, absolutely," the latter replied. "You go, I'll handle the cavalry over here."

"Thanks."

Hitomi ran past Van and Merle into the palace, out of sight.

Daleila grabbed a hold of Van's arm before he could go after her. "Not right now, Van, okay? Let's go inside, and on the way I'll tell you all about this little sport we have on Earth we call fencing…"

~

Hitomi paced about her room, her dirty and wet clothes still clinging to her. She knew who that girl from her dream had been (she had concluded that it had indeed been a dream and not a vision). The girl in grey that had taken her form. It was her fear. Her fear was taunting her, manifesting itself through a dream because Hitomi had not given it any other means of escape. 

Jus then a now clean Daleila entered the room, making sure no one had seen her out in the hall since she was dressed only in a long dark robe. 

"You haven't cleaned up yet?" she asked quietly when she saw Hitomi still muddy and wet. "You're going to catch a cold."

"I figured out who she was," Hitomi told her abruptly, ignoring Daleila's earlier comments. 

"What are you talking about? Who?" Daleila asked, crawling up onto the foot of Hitomi's bed, watching with growing concern as her sister paced back and forth over the wooden floor, dripping water all over the place.

"The dream! The other me!" Hitomi exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"So that's what this is all about…" Daleila answered, "Care to share?"

Hitomi stopped for a second to realize that she hadn't told anyone about last night's dream. She proceeded to quickly relate the events to her sister as well as what she thought it all meant.

"I guess I'm just afraid that we've become too different and grown apart," Hitomi concluded.

"Hitomi," Daleila said quietly, "You have to tell him, and now. If you care about him at all, you'll let him know how you feel about all this. Otherwise it isn't fair to Van."

Hitomi sighed and hung her head. "I know," she said almost inaudibly. 

Daleila walked  over to Hitomi and gave her hands a squeeze, smiling at her reassuringly. "It's the right thing to do. Now clean up before you come down with something."

Hitomi smiled her thanks and Daleila made her way out. She paused at the door.

"Tomi?"

"Yeah?"

"I've watched you and Van when you're together. If you ask me, you don't have anything to fear."

~

A knock brought Van's attention to his bedroom door. He moved away from the window where he'd been watching the rain fall in the night and made the trek to the door. He was surprised when he opened it.

"Can we talk?" Hitomi asked softly.

"Of course," Van responded, opening the door completely and standing aside.

"Thanks," she said entering  the room as Van closed the door behind her.

"So…that was some extraordinary stuff you were doing out there today," Van said, running a hand through his hair (something he only did when he was nervous).

"Thanks," Hitomi responded, "I was interested in the sport so I made Daleila take some lessons with me."

Van nodded in reply, not knowing what else to say. Talking with Hitomi had been difficult lately.

"Umm…Van?"

"Yeah?'

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Hitomi produced a brush from the pocket of her night robe. 

"Could you brush my hair?" Hitomi asked quietly.

Of all things, this was the last request Van expected from her.

"It helps me relax," Hitomi explained.

"Okay, sure." Van took the brush from her hand. He climbed on the bed behind her and awkwardly began to stroke her damp hair.

They were like this until Van finally got the hang of the rhythmic motion, moving the brush and his fingers through her dark blonde tresses in a smooth even strokes.

_How can I begin this? Hitomi thought to herself. Before she had gone to his room she had had a whole speech prepared, none of which now could appear in her mind._

_Is one of us supposed to say something first? Van wondered. There was so many things he wanted to get off his chest right then. __I guess we've got start somewhere…_

"Hitomi?" Van asked with a touch of hesitance in his voice. "The last few days…I wanted to know if there was something…I just don't understand..."

"Why I was mad at you?" Hitomi filled in the words Van couldn't seem to find.

Van's lips formed a thin line but continuing with the smooth motion of the brush. Hitomi let out a long sigh.

"I want to apologize for that Van," she began, "I was out of line. I wasn't really mad at you, I was just…"

She let out a frustrated groan. "Well, actually I was mad at you at first. It pissed me off that you have gone and made all of the plans for our wedding on Gaea without me, and at times not even acknowledging my involvement in the matter until after everything was decided. I took it as a given that when we came back to Gaea, I would also have a say in what went on since it was now _our lives. But I realized that things on Gaea aren't that simple, especially where royalty is involved. And even more so since we aren't even married here."_

Van nodded. "I'm sorry about that Hitomi. We should have talked about it. I'm sorry I just assumed you understood."

Van continued to brush her hair. There was really no point in doing it anymore, but the rhythmic motion provided a well welcomed distraction for both of them.

"But I perceived all that from the very first day," Hitomi continued. "I got over that fairly quickly. But then I started to notice other little things. About you, about me. I realized that we've both become such different people…"

She paused, afraid to go on. Van sensed this. He was afraid of what she might say. Would this mean she was soory that she had come back to Gaea at all? he pushed the evil thought from his mind and decided to bite the bullet.

 "Go on, Hitomi," he urged her.

Hitomi bit her lip, "Van…I know we say we love each other, but then I got to thinking…if we really do." Her voice wavered as continued, "I began to ask myself if we're really in love with _each other or if we're in love with the __idea of each other."_

Van stopped brushing abruptly. The hurt expression on his face would have brought Hitomi to tears if she would have seen it. 

Sensing tension, she rushed on, being unable to face him without faltering, "What I'm thinking is that we might have fallen in love when we were fifteen, but we've grown up since then and we haven't seen or heard from each other in six years. Then all of a sudden it's as if we'd never been apart. But lately…I don't know Van. I think I'm realizing that…well, we hardly know each other. We are two totally different people and for a while I wasn't sure whether I loved you the way you are now or the person you were back then." 

Hitomi reached up to touch his hand that rested on her shoulder. Feeling her courage grow, she grabbed his wrist and turned herself around to face him.

"Then I was angry at myself for thinking that we had grown out of each other," she looked down at her hands, "I started to do whatever I could to prove myself wrong…although at times, you weren't helping."

She then brought her emerald eyes to meet his. "And I proved myself only half wrong. I thought about it for a long time and I listened to what my heart told me. And I know every single reason why I loved the boy I met then and why I am madly in love with the man you are now, Van Fanel."

Van smiled at this, touched by her sincerity. But then he frowned, remembering something else she had said, "What do you mean by 'only half wrong'?"

Hitomi sighed and fumbled with her hands. "I don't know whether or not you love me for who I am now or if you're just in love with your idea of who I am."

When Van opened his mouth to protest, Hitomi quickly covered his lips with her hand.

"Please don't answer that right now," she told him. "I don't care what Nevary or Daleila or anyone else says about us. This is about you and me. No one else."

She removed her hand slowly from his surprised face.

"Can you tell me anything about the person who I am now, that you can say you love?" she asked him.

He understood her signal for him to remain quiet.

"I want you to think about it Van." Hitomi then removed the engagement ring that Van had given her the day after they had returned to Gaea and placed it in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

"I'll be here when you're ready," she told him softly, placing her hands on either side of his face. "And if you can honestly tell me that you're not in love with me, I'll be fine with that."

She dropped her hands and stood up. "And I'll do everything I can to have you fall in love with me again."

With that Hitomi walked away from him and towards the door.

~

Van was in shock. He didn't know what was going on, much less what to say or what to do. The thoughts running through his head were too many, too fast to register.

Hitomi had paused at the door, her back to him as if she was hopefully waiting for something to happen. But after a few seconds of silence, she reluctantly opened the door. She knew that telling Van all these things would lead to pain, but she also acknowledged that it was necessary for their overall happiness.

"Good night, Van," she said feebly, vainly blinking away the tears.

The sound of the door closing broke Van's confusion, though he was still slightly dazed. He looked to the door and saw Hitomi was gone. A light weight in his hand brought his eyes down to it. He opened his fingers to reveal a thin golden band with a small delicate diamond placed on it. He remembered Hitomi's face when he had given it to her. She had been breathless with delight and had rewarded him handsomely for his gift. 

_I'm going to lose her._

The thought suddenly flashed through his mind. It continued to repeat painfully over and over again as the meaning of what had just happened sank in. A fear and a desperation set into his heart that frightened him.

He was going to lose her.

He couldn't lose her. He'd barely been able to survive when he had let her go the first time, and since then he swore to himself that he would never let it happen again. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

TBC…

Meet my new addiction: BOBA. It's not really new, it's been going on for a while now…Tapioca Express has become my home away from home nowadays…and I'm happy to report that my muse is now satisfied thanks to the urging of boba…hee hee…passion fruit snow bubble is by far the best, though I really like the honey dew, and the peach is good too….but I digress…

I'm just siting here listening to Tomokazu Seki wonderful singing voice (he's the Japanese voice actor for our dear Van-sama, as well as the voice for Ken from Weiss Kreuz)…why didn't they have him sing the ending for Esca if he signs so nice anyway? He's a professional singer, for goodness sakes!

Aww, you guys, I've been reading lots of fics lately (reason why I haven't updated) but I realize there's *tons* of Allen-haters out there….HOW SAD!! Poor Allen-san….i actually like him….i feel sorry for the guy…it's not his fault that he was being manipulated by Zaibach to fall in love with Hitomi! He's still a great guy! ::sniffles and hugs her Allen plushie…fyi, Allen's Japanese voice actor, Shinichiroh Miki, is also the voice of Yohji from WK (which thus makes him good friends with w/Seki) _and for Kojirou, aka James, from ::shudder:: Pokemon…consequently he doesn't sing too bad either…^_^;_

Too long of author notes….oi…..sumimasen

--Youjibaracuda

Love.Laughs.Anime. 

WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS???? REVIEW!!!!!!


	19. Two wrongs do make a right

{the following is a dramatization of true events}

[yesterday…]

Sable: You *must* finish three chapters by THANKSGIVING.

YoYotan: NO! I can't! I only have *half* of the next chapter finished!!! It's not possible for me to come up with two more in a month! (give or take)

Sable: I'll come after you if you don't!!!

[later….]

YoYotan: I'M BEING PERSECUTED BY THE *EVIL* THAT IS FIERYSABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::runs to Koyuki:: SACTUARY!!! SACTUARY!!!! 

::Koyuki offers tissues:: ::Sable comes to search YoYotan out::

YoYotan: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN DISCOVERED!!!!!!!!!!!

::runs to find her Schwarz boys (inherited from Emily two years ago) for protection::

Schu: What is *she* doing here?

Nagi: What are *we* doing in the Escaflowne section?

Farfie:  ::eyes Van's sword:: hmm… does *everyone* have one of these?...

YoYotan: o.O;

Crawford:  ::pushes YoYotan away:: You're a freak. I'm turning you in to the proper authorities. ::hands YoYotan over to Sable, dressed in a cop uniform::

YoYotan: ::to Crawford:: you'll pay for this… ::to Sable:: YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs for her life::

[to be continued…]

anyhoo, here is the next chappie, Cecil…(but don't blame me if it sux tho… "You rush a miracle, you get rotten miracles." --_TPB)_

…one down, two to go….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Esca. But I console myself with the wise words of my favorite movie hero: 

"Get used to disappointment." [Wesley, _The Princess Bride]_

"In real love you want the other person's good. In romantic love, you want the other person."

–Margaret Anderson

**CHAPTER 18: Two wrongs really do make a right**

  
It continued to rain. It was coming down fast, hard, and cold.

How appropriate.

Hitomi wrapped her shawl tighter around her. Not that it did any good, it was still cold.

She stood looking out into the rain from the shelter of the stables, just a little ways from the castle.

Thankfully there was no wind otherwise Hitomi wouldn't be able to stand being outside the palace.

She laughed pathetically at herself. It's not like she could stand being _inside the palace either._

Her hot tears stung her cold cheeks as they rolled down in torrents, mixing with the cold rain.

A bitter chuckle arose once again at her throat. She had brought this upon herself. Why did she have to say all that to Van?

_You know why…_

Hitomi nodded uselessly wiping the tears that fell stubbornly down her cheeks. She couldn't risk having a relationship with Van that she would later regret. 

The last thing she wanted was to become like Yukari's parents. They had fallen in love at a very young age.

Then they realized that they had made a mistake because they had grown into different people. They had ended up bitterly hating each other.

_You couldn't ever really be happy with those doubts in your mind. Marriage is forever (especially in Gaea) and you would never want for both of you to end up hating each other for the rest of your lives because you made the stupid mistake of getting married._

Well, there was nothing to be done. Hitomi furrowed her eyebrows. But no matter what happened, she wasn't going to give up.

Hitomi stood up placed her chin up in the air. No matter what happened, she would convince him.

Van would fall in love with her again.

~

Van searched high and low, asking every guard as to the whereabouts of Hitomi. He had to speak to her, let her know that whatever she was thinking, she was crazy. He couldn't lose her now, not after everything they had gone through together.

Finally a guard was able to inform him that Hitomi had run out into the gardens in a very agitated state. Hurrying in the direction, Van ran over and over in his mind the resolution of keeping Hitomi by him at all costs.

Just then he was brought to a halt by someone grabbing a hold of his arm. Trying to wrench free but surprised at finding it difficult, Van turned to face his oppressor.

"Leave her alone, Van."

His ruby eyes went wide as he came face to face with his would-be sister. Daleila gazed back at him seriously, the ends of her hair a dark auburn color. 

"You both need some space right now to think things over," she continued.

"There's nothing to think over!" Van exclaimed, once again trying to pry himself loose of her grip, which only got stronger.

"What did she tell you, Van?" Daleila asked, pulling him back, "She knows you need time to think about what she told you. Think of the *meaning* of what she said to you."

Van stopped struggling against her as her words sunk in. He hadn't really stopped to think exactly about what Hitomi had said. All that had been running through his mind was that he was going to loose her. He slowly came to the realization that that wasn't what Hitomi had meant at all. She was only trying to convey her feelings of unrest towards him.

"She's scared right now," Daleila went on, releasing Van from her grip, "What she needs to hear from you is reassurance that everything will be alright."

"That's what I was on my way to do," Van told her.

She shook her head, "If you rush out there like this right now, she won't believe you. Hitomi is going to want proof that will make her _feel that you care about the person she has become. You won't be able to do that with out giving it some serious thought and sorting out exactly how you feel towards her."_

Van sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking over the advice he had just received.

Daleila smiled as she linked her arm with his, leading him back the way he had come.

"Just give it time, Your Highness," she advised, "You'll see that everything will turn out just fine."

~

Hitomi opened her eyes to another gloomy day, a perfect match to her mood.

It had been three days since she had talked with Van, and since then she'd secluded herself to her room with the excuse that she was not feeling well. Merle and Serena came to see her everyday, Daleila practically lived in there with her (when she wasn't outside making sure that Hitomi could be alone sometimes, since no one else knew what was going on), and Allen had sat with her for a while yesterday. He had explained that Van had been extremely busy in his study, but Allen didn't know what he was doing.

Hitomi couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. It's true that she wanted to give Van time to think things over, but she still wished that he would just come and hold her in his arms forever.

" ¿Cómo estas, m'hija?" Daliela asked her, sitting on the edge of Hitomi's bed, the ends of her hair the dark auburn color that they always were whenever Daliela was concerned.

Hitomi forced a smile. "Better, thanks," she lied.

Daleila frowned. "Please don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…," Hitomi gave up trying to explain herself. "I just want to be alone right now that's all."

Daleila nodded, "That's fine, Tomi. I'll have breakfast brought up for you."

"Sure," Hitomi replied automatically, though she didn't feel like eating very much.

Daleila made her way over to the door with a swish of her dark blue dress. It was a kimono style dress that fell to the floor, made of the darkest blue silk-like fabric, with all the hems embroidered in a thin gold thread. It was loose fitting on her form and was easy to maneuver around in. Daleila had really taken to Fanelian fashion.

She walked through the door, but doubled back, as if remembering something.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. You have a date today," Daleila told Hitomi.

Hitomi looked over to her in surprise and her heart skipped a beat. Could it be Van…

"Allen asked that you have tea with him in the garden today, if it doesn't rain," Daleila continued, sorry to see the disappointed look on her sister's face. "I know it probably wasn't what you were expecting but I told him it was alright. You need to get out of this room or you'll go crazy."

Hitomi sighed with deep disappointment, but nodded in reluctant agreement. 

As Daleila walked out the door, Hitomi sank back into her pillows. She had half a mind to never leave her room until Van came to look for her. But it had already been three days, and he hadn't even sent someone to apologize for him. And she knew she really shouldn't be mean to her friends. 

After all, they might be the only thing she had left…

~

Van fidgeted nervously from one foot to another, something he wasn't used to doing. He wasn't a nervous person, but for the past three days his nerves had been on end. 

A knock came to the door of his study, and Van jumped to open it, letting Allen and Daleila step inside.

"Well?" he asked his sister, while closing the door.

"She'll do it," the latter responded, allowing relief to wash over Van.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Allen tried to hide the smile that pulled on the corners of his lips. He had never seen the usually brooding Van so nervous before. If Van wasn't so pitiful, it would be almost funny.

Then the king turned to his best friend. "Do you know what to do?"

"Van, will you relax?" Allen said, "It's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Van responded. "I really hope so…"

~

The day continued its gloom, and rain did fall until noon. It ended, but no sun was in sight.

A knock came to Hitomi's door later that afternoon. She opened it to find her visitor.

"Good afternoon, milady," Allen greeted her, bowing deeply. "I've come to escort you to tea," he continued, offering his arm.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile at his attempt to cheer her up as she took his arm and he led her in the direction of the castle gardens.

"Are you feeling better today?" Allen asked.

"A little bit, thank you," Hitomi answered politely.

Allen nodded. "You look better than you did yesterday," he said, trying to keep up a conversation.

It was true. Hitomi had a bit more color to her than the previous day where her complexion had been positively pale. Her cream colored dress (very similar in structure and fabric to Daleila's) had large pale pink flowers that matched the color of her cheeks and a wide green sash around her middle accented the emerald in her eyes.

"Thank you," Hitomi answered curtly as they continued to walk along.

Allen gave up on trying to get a conversation going, so they were quiet until reaching the gardens.

They entered the gardens, walking down a small path to get to the gazebo by the small stream inside the palace. It was really a beautiful place, and it hadn't changed since the last time she had seen it. Merle had mentioned Van had it restored exactly the way it had been when his father was king.

They reached the gazebo to find it empty.

Allen frowned. "Well, that's strange," he said, looking around. "I told the servants to set up a table for tea out here."

"Maybe they got confused?" Hitomi suggested.

Allen turned to her. "I'm so very sorry," he apologized, "Why don't you wait here and I'll go find out what happened?"

"Okay,' she answered, letting go of his arm.

"I promise I'll be right back," Allen said as he took off in a brisk walk back until Hitomi lost sight of him around the bend in the path back to the palace.

She looked around her in the shelter of the gazebo at the wet garden. The morning's rain has covered everything in water, and the few first spring flowers were splattered with tiny raindrops. The stream to her left was bubbling and gurgling in delight, abnormally large due to the last few day's rain. It laughed and played like a child and Hitomi couldn't help but winder what in the world could make it so happy on this dismal day.

Hitomi looked down the path in the direction of the palace. Allen had been gone for a while now.

_What's taking that man so long? She wondered._

She stood there for a couple of moments before deciding to go and find him. She walked down the steps of the gazebo and made her way up the pebble path to the palace. 

"The way you walk," a voice called out.

Hitomi halted abruptly.

"You always seem to know exactly where you're going," it continued.

Hitomi turned around to see Van step out from a behind tree that she had just passed. 

"Van," she gasped.

"Your voice calling my name," he said walking towards her.

"What are you…"

"The way your eyes light up when you smile," Van told her, moving towards her with each word, "The way you hair falls across your forehead when you're asleep. Your ever-present smile that makes everything seem worthwhile to me. The way you are so sensitive to what others are feeling. You're trusting and compassionate and forgiving, and you believe that everyone deserves a second chance. I love that I can look into your eyes and make the world and all its evils disappear. Because when you look at me I want to shout thanks to the heavens that I'm alive. And I love you because you can reach into my soul and soothe away all the pain and leave nothing that could ever bring harm. I love the way that you love me and I swear to you that I'm not capable of loving anyone the way I love you and I will never let you be taken away from me."

Hitomi was speechless. She watched with tears forming in her eyes as he approached her.

"And most of all," he said running his fingers along her cheek, "I love that everyday I learn something new about you to fall in love with."

Hitomi let the tears trail down her cheeks. She had never been so surprised, flattered and happy all at once. That was the sweetest, most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. 

But Van wasn't done. 

He got down on one knee and held her hand. "That's why I want to ask you," he said pulling out her engagement ring, "For us to spend the rest of our lives together." Van slipped the cool ring onto her finger.

"You though about it?" she asked breathlessly.

"I did," he said, looking into her eyes, "But then I realized I didn't have to because you're not in my mind, Hitomi. You're in my heart. And that's where you'll always be."

She took him in her arms, holding this wonderful man for all she was forth, never wanting to let him out of her reach. His lips quickly found hers, and in a mixture of tears and laughs.

The sun broke through the clouds and spread its glorious yellow rays, bringing warmth to the world. The shining light sparkled on the rain droplets on the flowers in the garden, making them sparkle like a thousand diamonds. Things returned to the way they should be.

TBC…

Okay, so I know that last part was incredibly cheesy, but who cares? My muse has been in a funk lately. 

As previously stated, my life is being threatened by one of my dearest friends…she wants me to finish two more chapters before THANKSGIVING!! (::whines:: but I have a Japanese midterm!!!!)……::rolls up her sleeves with a heavy sigh:: I must therefore, get to work…

(don't any of you think that life threats from you will work!!!! The only way it works with Cecil is that she knows where I live!!!!!! ....which is incredibly scary…::cowering in her closet::)

Announcement: (as of 09/02) I'm in the process of re-vamping this story. I'm not going to take the current version off until I have most of the new one completed. If you guys have any suggestions about something you would have liked to see in this chapter or in previous ones, let me know and we'll work something out. 

Eventually I'm also going to need a number of beta readers. If any of you guys would like to be a part of that group, please tell me so. Thanks.

I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai???

--Youjibaracuda


End file.
